相拥过
by chobitly
Summary: 这其实是跟姬友一起写的同世界观系列文，我这一篇是KV向的，姬友 AUTSS 写了NJ向的《我愿意》。 嗯…应该很明显这个系列是四四CP的，如果有不喜欢这种配对的朋友还请早点儿右上，避免不适… 另外本文有不少18X镜头，KV也会跟对方以外的人各种GCD，接受不了的亲也请早点儿右上，避免不适…
1. Chapter 1

"为什么每次到地球都要看这么瞎眼的场面…"银千年的守护战士水手维纳斯看着草丛里激战的男女默默问自己。"而且…这好像跟上次的是同一个男人？"但绝对不是同一个女人。

深吸口气，维纳斯准备静悄悄撤退，正巧那个银发的男人抬起头来。"他发现我了？！"维纳斯心下一惊，双脚下意识地又钉在了原地。

"啊啊啊—"那女人似是已到了高潮边缘，喉咙里尽发出些无意义的音节，那男人动的激烈，可看向她这边的眼神却是清明的。

"啊—！"女人终于攀上了巅峰，手脚止不住地抽搐，没骨头般趴在男人肩上。而那男人…维纳斯怀疑自己有没有看错，他好像在撇向那女人的一瞬间露出了一个"厌恶"的表情？不过他看回这边的时候又是唇边带笑的样子了。

银发的男人又对怀里的女人加紧了攻势，双眼却是紧紧盯着维纳斯。维纳斯觉得自己身上脸上开始发热，那男人好像察觉到了她的反应，唇边的笑意更深了，身体的动作也更深了，还抽空冲她眨了下右眼，极尽挑逗。

"嗯啊啊—"那女人又开始大声叫喊。维纳斯看到那个银发银瞳的男人越过怀中人裸露的肩膀，无声地跟自己说着什么。她仔细看着、模仿着他唇部的形状，第三遍上的时候，她好像明白了，他说的是—"你要试一下么？"

维纳斯也顾不上会不会发出声音了，拨开芭蕉树宽大的枝叶，落荒而逃。

"公主！你又来这里啦？快点儿回去吧！"在地球王宫的花园里绕了几圈，维纳斯终于是逮到了那个小小的身影。

"维纳斯～～"小公主一边儿跟她撒着娇，一边儿眼睛东瞄西瞄，估计是想找机会逃跑。

"和好奇心旺盛的公主扯在一起很累的吧。"头上传来低沉的男声，维纳斯回过头，腾地红了双颊—这！这不是刚刚草丛里那个男人么！！

"昆赛特！"是安迪米欧王子的声音。

"昆赛特，是他的名字么？"感受着几乎贴上自己后背的热度，嗅着他身上传来的淡淡的男性气息，维纳斯脑子有些迟钝了。

"王子殿下，练剑的时候到了噢。"昆赛特扬声跟王子说道。

从没接触过兵器也对打打杀杀一点儿兴趣都没有的小公主先是好奇着要看他们练剑，看不了多久就无聊地快要昏睡过去了，维纳斯趁机以朱庇特的点心引诱之，小公主果然双眼放光上了勾来。

"安迪米欧～我要回去了～"小公主大声冲恋人喊道，王子停了练剑，走下场来，昆赛特跟在他身后。

"他比王子高好多啊。"维纳斯心想，"身材也不错，那会儿看着挺有肌肉的，穿上制服看起来却也并不是虎背熊腰那型。"

王子跟小公主又搂在一起说着告别的悄悄话，维纳斯也不好打扰，默然站着，都没注意到自己的目光还没有从昆赛特身上移开。

"想试一下？"昆赛特在维纳斯脸上和她目光的落点处来回打量几趟，确认自己并没有什么会遭姑娘取笑的地方，就又露出勾妹子时的惯常笑脸，调侃道。

"！？你！"不管是在金星本土还是银千年，可从没有人敢用这种态度跟维纳斯说话—在金星她是一人之下万人之上，自不必说，在银千年的首都月球，作为小公主的守护战士首领，那也是极尊贵的身份，谁有那胆子去触她的霉头。

"维纳斯～我们走吧～～"维纳斯正欲发作，小公主结束跟王子的告别，扑上来抱住了她的胳膊。金发的首领轻叹口气，只能作罢。可那人好像没有一点儿被讨厌了的自觉，她们走出去没几步，就在后面大声叫她："维纳斯～"—还是直呼名字。维纳斯回过头狠狠地瞪他，他却不以为意，说着："下次来的时候，一起试一试吧！"还举起右手，勾了勾小手指，笑得一脸灿烂。那表情换到普通人脸上一定极其猥琐，可偏偏是他…"登徒子，真是可惜了那一张俊脸。"维纳斯暗暗在心里骂道，手下加劲儿，拽着小公主离开，再不回头。

"维纳斯维纳斯，你跟昆赛特约好了什么啊？"一路上小公主叽叽喳喳缠着维纳斯，即使回到了银千年也还是问个不停，大有不得到答案不罢休的气势。

"我哪知道他说的是什么，我今天才跟他认识啊！"维纳斯被问得有些不耐烦了。

"是吗？可是，这个—"小公主看着自己的右手，动了动小指，"安迪米欧跟我说这个是表示约定的意思啊？"小公主一边说着一边牵起维纳斯的右手，把自己的小手指跟她的勾在一起，再翻起手腕让两人的大拇指相接，甜腻腻的小嗓子吟唱着—"拉勾上调一百年不许变～"

饶是有小公主作出示范，维纳斯还是不敢轻易与地球人走得太近—毕竟君臣有别，她可不想因为一个男人被女王猜忌，葬送自己的大好前程。可是—可是今天从地球回来后总觉得那精壮的身体时不时就在眼前晃—维纳斯觉得自己是被撩起火来了，即使浴缸里的水早已变凉，也不能让她的欲火冷却分毫。

索性不泡了，维纳斯赤身裸体从浴缸里出来，马上有几个美少年拿着浴巾围上来，她伸展双臂静静站着，任凭他们为自己拭去身上的水滴。这些少年都是她从玛撒兰城堡带来的，她的母亲安排给她的，他们除了照顾她的饮食起居，还负有满足她生理需求的责任。身上被擦干后维纳斯便懒洋洋歪在了她的大床上，打量着站成一排的男宠们，然后，不知是出于何种心理，她点了最末尾一个瘦小的银发少年，如果没有记错的话，他应该还从来没有被选中侍寝过。

初次侍寝的少年手法生涩动作僵硬，维纳斯也无心去引导他，任凭他在自己身体里横冲直撞，她只是望着天花板发呆。少年弓起身子覆向维纳斯肩头，只余耳边的银色发丝随着他身体的起伏在她眼前飘来飘去，贴近了之后的喘息声听在维纳斯耳中也突然低沉了几分…"啊…"维纳斯觉得身体一下子起了反应，一个没忍住从喉头逸出的呻吟似乎让少年得到了鼓励，更加卖力了。"啊啊…"维纳斯的身体被少年狠狠撞击着，带动得她眼前的景色直晃，恍惚里似又看到了白天挑逗她的那张脸，冲她眨眨眼睛，魅惑地笑。维纳斯登时就泄了，体内深处涌起一股暖流，紧紧包围着身上的少年，很快他也回给她另一股更加灼热的，送她攀上更高的云端。

"该死！"从高潮的余韵中回过神来的维纳斯忍不住咒骂，银发的少年一个翻身跪在床边地下，惶恐地看着她。"…我不是说你。"维纳斯皱了皱眉，还是开口安慰了他。"起来吧，你做的很好，明天继续啊。"决定了明天继续由少年陪她，维纳斯打了个哈欠，摆摆手示意他离开，"去吧，我想睡了。"说着就闭上了眼睛。

少年蹑手蹑脚退出卧室，刚听到门锁落下的咔嗒声，维纳斯便沉入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

维纳斯去地球抓小公主的回数多了，渐渐也摸出了些规律，能够轻易避开廊角草丛这类雷区，基本不再会撞到什么瞎眼的场面，再加上得了个百依百顺的新玩具，昆赛特对她的吸引力似乎也渐渐小了，比如昨天她就能冷眼面对他的调情，直接要求他带自己去王子和公主约会的地点，这大概让他觉得丢了面子吧，于是今天出来拦住她的，便换了一个褐色长卷发的青年。

不过—注意到青年的目光有意无意总在自己的下半身打转，维纳斯有种这个比昆赛特还要不堪的感觉，但青年却没有说一句过分的话，甚至连邀请她小坐片刻的姿势都是刻意保持着距离，遥遥虚扶一下便罢，这让她又有些不好意思。"是我的错觉吧。地球人从不作这种水手服短打扮，他也许只是单纯的好奇。"维纳斯默默提醒自己，不要错怪好人。

为王子和小公主的约会放哨的人又换过几轮，维纳斯的新玩具也不再新鲜了。

"有点儿无聊呢。"看着退出门去的少年，维纳斯正盘算着明天是不是该换换口味，少年又推门进来，手里多了个文件夹："贵女，这是女王陛下差人送来的，我怕信使进来冒犯了贵女，自作主张接了来，贵女不会…不会怪我僭越吧…"少年的话音越说越低，维纳斯皱起眉头，心里说不出的厌烦，这些男宠怎么都这么一副唯唯诺诺的样子，实在扫兴。

"拿来。"维纳斯没好气地说。少年小心翼翼递上文件夹，垂首肃立一旁，尽量降低着自己的存在感。

打开文件没看几行，维纳斯便舒展了五官，喜上眉梢。"太有趣了！"看完整个任务的说明，金发的守护战士首领如此评价到，转头吩咐站在一边的少年："替我更衣，我要出去下。"

"这么晚了…？"少年好像想说什么，被维纳斯妙目一瞪，后半截儿话又吞回了肚里。

维纳斯出门时候正碰上朱庇特，还有跟她一起回来的墨丘利。朱庇特的眼睛看起来有点儿肿，维纳斯心下纳罕，这是唱的哪出？她明天不是回去木星参加母亲的婚礼么，是喜事啊，哭什么呀？不过这也没占用她多少时间思索，维纳斯心里更惦记着女王布置的任务，扔给姑娘们一句，"参加完婚礼回来记得要开会，这次任务很有趣呢"，便离开了，她还要去联邦安全局调那几个人的材料呢。

维纳斯坐在银千年联邦安全局国际情势分析部的部长办公室里，小口啜着茶，一边等待这里的负责人—女王布置的机密任务自然不是能让一般人了解的，虽然普通职员完全能够提供她需要的材料，但为免隔墙有耳，还是直接找可靠的高权限者省事—一边整理着自己脑内关于地球的材料：地球与银千年风俗迥异，他们没有结婚之说，成年人随意相好，孩子生下来只知其母不知其父，虽然现时男权更盛，但男人们也只能将辛苦拼下的家业交由姐妹们的孩子继承，连国王也不例外。就拿现如今的尼莱厄斯国王来说，他是从他舅舅手里接下的国王的宝冠，他立的王储安迪米欧便也是他的侄儿，是他的妹妹斯佩娥的儿子。等尼莱厄斯百年后安迪米欧王储继位，按照地球传统，同样该立自己的侄儿为储，稍有一点不同的是安迪米欧没有同胞姐妹，于是下一任王储生母的荣光便落在了尼莱厄斯国王姐姐—叫什么来着？维纳斯实在是记不得了—的女儿贝尔身上。

但这也只是传统，还有变数呢，往远了去的改朝换代自不必说，近的还有不知道怎么就看对眼了的地球王储安迪米欧和她们银千年的小公主。王子和公主感情升温迅速，却并没有如她们几个守护战士私下讨论的那样热得快冷得也快，两人居然似模似样规划起未来来，安迪米欧甚至有意依照银千年的习俗正式与公主成婚。一旦这联姻达成，抛去对地月两国关系的影响，单说对地球婚恋制度就该产生多大的冲击啊！婚姻内的男女是有相互忠诚的义务的，换句话说，就是不管男女哪一方，都不能再自由地与第三人交媾。这虽然一定程度上限制了人的天性—从王子和公主永不厌倦的你侬我侬看来，维纳斯推测他们大概不太介意这点—可是好处也是显而易见的，尤其是对男性：他们将能够获得确定的、继承自己血脉的后代！王子现如今能够依银千年习俗结婚，往后再依银千年习俗立储想必也不是什么难事，到时候那位贝尔公主的儿女们，怕是要在继承人顺位这个问题上凭白往后多站出去好多位吧！女王想必也正是看到了这个合并两国的大好契机，才对小公主的恋情采取了放任甚至是鼓励的态度呢。不过那位尼莱厄斯国王也不是傻子，敏锐地从侄儿的请求中嗅出了不一样的味道，反将侄儿一军，通过安迪米欧王子送来了二十余份年轻男子的头发样本，拜托银千年的高科技帮他鉴定出自己的孩儿，让他能"得以享受天伦之乐"—这是那位国王的原话，也不知他是怎么想的，他们地球人的天伦之乐不就是侄儿亲舅舅么，没听说他跟安迪米欧舅侄不合啊，说得像是谁碍着他不让他享了似的。维纳斯认为尼莱厄斯国王的动机绝不像他信上说的那么单纯，这种她都能一眼看穿的小心思女王根本都不看在眼里，就算尼莱厄斯有那个过河拆桥的心想把王位传给自己儿子，他也得有那个本事才行。以她们女王的作风，是绝不会放任准女婿被人取而代之的。所以，维纳斯又回忆了一遍文件里列的所谓国王的儿子的名单，一共四位—依照年纪排序是昆赛特、涅夫莱特、杰戴特、佐伊赛特—绝对是有陪练的烟雾弹混在其中的。

维纳斯又掂了下手上的文件夹，笑了："怪不得女王都懒得用那种阅后即焚的材料来发手谕。"这样一份名单即便是传出去也没多大风险，再说晚些时候她们分别与目标接触以后，国王再傻也该觉得这四个人的身份有蹊跷了，看来是自己过于小心了。维纳斯心下一放松，不由地冒出了个不乏恶趣味的念头："要是那国王自作聪明以为这四个真都是自己儿子就好玩了。"不待她想明白会怎样好玩，联邦安全局国际情势分析部部长推开门走进来，一跃踩上她面前的桌子，蹲了下来。

堂堂情报分析部的部长真的是蹲在桌上招待维纳斯的，因为他是一只猫，一只白色成年—公猫，维纳斯瞄了眼他的腹部，无比确定。

"先自我介绍一下，我叫亚提密斯，是国际情报分析部的负责人。维纳斯大人需要什么材料请尽管跟我说，我们的'月棱镜计划'定能让您满意。"

国际情报分析部的超级电脑效率很高，维纳斯没有等多久，白猫就拿来了她要的四个人的材料，她便当场打开看了起来。匆匆翻过其他三人，维纳斯将目光落在了她最感兴趣的昆赛特的资料上，她看得入神，甚至没有注意到白猫一直在关注着她的反应。

昆赛特现年二十六岁，家庭成员只有母亲爱尔蓓特、舅舅德拉维特、同胞长姊加利娜和孪生弟弟埃尼赛特，不要说跟涅夫莱特家的大家庭相提并论，就是跟其他普通地球人家庭比，也算是人丁稀少的了。及至看了他母亲爱尔蓓特的资料和照片，维纳斯便明白这人丁稀少是为何了—娇柔荏弱的小白花一朵，生下长女时年纪尚未及笄，没两年又生了对双胞胎儿子，对身体的损伤之大可想而知，也难怪后来再也生不出了。资料里提到是尼莱厄斯国王主动追求的她，但对起止年代的记载却不甚详尽，只说是在双胞胎兄弟出生前一年。舅舅德拉维特是爱尔蓓特的兄长，多年前就成为了一方郡守，也算是年轻有为了，不过事业有成免不了牺牲下家庭，对照顾妹妹和妹妹的孩子们也就使不上多大力，在孩子们的教育问题上长期缺席，只能靠银钱略略弥补些。维纳斯奇怪这当舅舅的为何不将妹妹母子们都接到任上去，翻遍资料也没见什么线索，便暗暗记下，准备回头找到机会跟昆赛特当面问上一问。

看完昆赛特的相关资料，维纳斯不禁对女王的深谋远虑佩服得五体投地。这昆赛特的孪生弟弟，与哥哥几乎是一个模子里刻出来的一样，这样的两兄弟总不至于却有两个不同的爹吧！若说两兄弟都是国王的儿子，为何女王却不派人去接近埃尼赛特？若说两兄弟都不是国王的儿子，那么既有人接近不是国王儿子的昆赛特，其他三个人便也不见得都是他尼莱厄斯的种了。这一弹烟幕放得真是妙极，尼莱厄斯国王怕再也无法把这四人与自己的儿子画上等号了，认为是他们王子直属部下的身份引来的银千年姑娘还更加合理些。

—不过既然女王说他们是国王的儿子，那么她便必须如此向姐妹们传达。反正自己跟昆赛特也更熟悉些，等开会时候就以此为借口先抢了来吧，免得其他人看到他的资料再起疑心。


	3. Chapter 3

跟墨丘利、玛尔斯和朱庇特开完会，借口先查探下情况，金发的守护战士首领便以身作则先往地球来了，当然，依旧是打着来寻小公主的名头。

维纳斯先去公主和王子常去的约会地点远远瞄了眼，今天值班放哨的是那个浅金色长卷发俊美如女孩儿的少年—那么昆赛特恐怕又不知道在哪里逍遥了—维纳斯有点儿头疼，担心再撞到之前那样的场面该怎么办。

不过很快她就发现自己的担心是多余的了。维纳斯确实是在之前那个芭蕉树林找到的目标人物，甚至目标人物旁边的姑娘也分外眼熟，虽然上次没看到她的正脸，不过这齐耳的褐色短卷发，还有身材体态，维纳斯自认是不会看错的。比上次好的是这次他们都还穿着衣服，看情形像是眼熟的姑娘求欢不得在纠缠，因为昆赛特一脸的不耐烦。

"那我就当做好事解脱你一下吧。"维纳斯想着，出声咳嗽了一下，将两个人的注意力都引到自己身上，然后说道："昆赛特，你不是跟我约好的么？怎么还有别人在？难道是我来早了？"

昆赛特看到维纳斯的时候明显眼都亮了，维纳斯对他的反应十分满意。

"是她要缠着我的，我对她根本没兴趣。"昆赛特一边说着，一边从那姑娘手里拽回衣角，向维纳斯身边走来。

"那上次…"维纳斯玩心大起，故作娇嗔。

"那也是她倒贴的，我心软，就满足她一次。"昆赛特背对着姑娘说着残忍的话，维纳斯看到女孩儿眼角泛起了泪光，有些不忍，略一分心，被昆赛特欺身上前偷了个香。

"你！"维纳斯捂住被偷袭了的脸颊，准备发火，却被昆赛特一顿抢白："你既然来'赴约'，该是做好准备了吧，还害羞个什么。"说着就伸手要环上她的腰身。

"我说的约好的事情，是你要带我去找小公主啊～"维纳斯摆出一副无辜的表情看着银发的男人，反正他当时只是冲她勾了勾小手指，约定的内容，随便她怎么理解都可以的吧。

昆赛特讪讪地收回手，整理整理制服，还特别在某个部位重重按了两下，无奈地头前带路去了。维纳斯看着他沮丧的背影，不由得一阵窃喜："叫你一直调戏我，也让你尝尝吃瘪的感觉。"

维纳斯远远地看到王子和小公主头抵着头说情话，还看到那个浅金色头发的少年依旧在她刚刚看见他的地方坐着，捧着书读得津津有味，便停下了脚步。

"怎么不走了？你家小公主就在那边。"昆赛特回过身来，没好气地对她说。看得到吃不到的美人儿对他来说自从十六岁以后就不存在了，这个银千年的古怪脾气小妞却仿佛让他又回到了被姐姐们引导节奏的少年时代。昆赛特看着这个脾气古怪的小妞湖水般的湛蓝双眸从远处收回视线，纤长浓密的睫毛懒洋洋抬起，将目光投到自己脸上，明明是一副纯情到极致的表情，他却感受到了从未有过的勾魂夺魄。

维纳斯今天来的目的本就是尽可能跟昆赛特发展特殊关系，躲躲闪闪的游戏玩得差不多也该直入正题了："我在想，小公主跟王子殿下这会儿正在兴头上，这时候打扰他们实在是不美…不如再找点事情打发下时间吧，昆赛特大人有什么建议么？"

银发的男人犹疑着，上前一步揽住美人儿，这次她终于没有躲闪，还微笑起来，似是在说，"我允许你…"得了鼓励的昆赛特得意地笑了，"就算是银千年的美人儿，我不也照样是手到擒来！"揽住维纳斯的左臂往上挪了挪，一猫腰将右臂插到姑娘的腿弯下，直起身来时候姑娘已经被他整个横抱在怀中了。

"我建议我们两人去做些快活事情，不知维纳斯小姐意下如何？"

"人家可不要在草丛里…"维纳斯也伸手环上男人的脖颈，在他耳边吹着气，小声说道。

"去我的房间吧，同住的那位请了好几天假，正好没人打扰。"

昆赛特径直将美人儿抱回了自己的寝室，往床上一放就要覆上身去，美人儿伸手到他胸前轻轻挡住，红艳艳的小嘴儿吐出轻柔软语："去把门关上嘛～"霎时让昆赛特觉得身上骨头又轻了几两。

趁着昆赛特去锁门的空档，维纳斯环顾了一下四周，不由得庆幸。昆赛特的单人床虽然不如她自己的大床宽敞，但也干净整齐，还挺柔软，而对面的那张床就相当地具有个人风格了，床单像是有段时间没洗了，颜色发乌，床尾方向的褥子滑下去老远，拖着地，被子随意地一卷扔在墙角，还有各种疑似食物残渣的物体散落在整个床面…"还好不是被放到那张床上。"维纳斯不忍再看，蹬掉高跟鞋站上床头去拉窗帘，她虽也是富有经验，可还是不习惯在光天化日之下做这种事情的。看来比起地球人，银千年的风俗还是保守些呢。

昆赛特转回身来的时候，正看到爱神的曼妙胴体在阳光的描绘下闪着金光，细腰翘臀，纤长的美腿，无一不让人血脉贲张，他感觉自己就快要失去理智了。"这不正常。"昆赛特心想，自己往常的床伴也都是精挑细选的美人儿，可从没有哪个能让他如今天这般难以自制，"难道银千年的姑娘会什么迷魂术不成？"昆赛特没来得及细想，眼看着姑娘一脚踩空向后倒来，下意识地奔上前去接住。

"小心。"关怀是发自内心的，全然不带欲念，双手却不受意识控制，虽将姑娘放下地来，却还恋恋不舍环在她的腰上。

"谢谢。"维纳斯双脚一挨地便借势转身，正对着昆赛特站定，双手抚上男人胸口，低头抬眼娇羞地道谢，说是阻拦更像是引诱，她知道怎么调起男人的热情。看着昆赛特一脸迷醉地越压越近，维纳斯略略向后躲了躲，微微勾起唇角—既然你那么想要，就给你点甜头吧—于是在男人下一次一鼓作气的追逐下，献上了自己甜蜜的吻。

昆赛特攫住美人儿柔软的唇瓣细细噬咬，灵巧的舌头忽进忽退，时而蛮横霸道，时而温柔轻浅。维纳斯一开始还强自忍耐着，可完全不同于以往的感受渐渐削弱着她的自制力，没有男宠们甜软考究的香水味，霸道的男性气息由鼻尖冲入，刺激着她的感官。同时，随着胸前的蓓蕾在男人的大力搂抱下摩擦着衣料挺了起来，牙关也不由得渐渐松动，终于被男人叩开城池长驱直入，呻吟声也如庆典礼炮般，由喉间逸出，从细弱到高亢。

两个人就着吻在一起的姿势倒到了床铺上，昆赛特一手支撑身体，腾出一只手，沿着维纳斯腰侧向下，抚上她的大腿，再拐回来钻入裙下。"啊…"维纳斯觉得，比起男宠们的细皮嫩肉，昆赛特手上的皮肤略显得有些粗糙呢，不过也没到刺人的程度，相反地，她的身体对这样的触感很是满意，她自己都能感受得到底裤下的湿润了。"怎么还不进来啊…"维纳斯脸红心跳，身体早已做好了万全的准备，却一直不见对方的进攻，不由得有些心急，微微睁开眼睛打量，见昆赛特虽是手下不停，脸上神色也是有些着急了，视线在她的胸口腰侧来回地打转，霎时明白了过来，原来是对这天衣无缝的水手服无从下手呢。

"噗哧。"维纳斯轻笑出声，伸手勾住昆赛特的后颈将他又拉近身前。昆赛特只觉维纳斯凉凉软软的唇舌贴到了自己的脖子上，痒痒的，又带点痛，说不出的舒爽，及至再被放开时，就见身下的美人儿红晕上脸，原本遮蔽着身体的衣服都褪在了一旁，入眼全是莹白夺目的春光。

"来嘛～"维纳斯招呼道。昆赛特看着美人儿粉嫩的唇瓣一张一阖，霎时血液上涌，脑子里轰地炸开了似的，再也无法自持，三两下除去制服，挺枪上阵，向那花丛深处寻去。

"嗯—啊…"不知道过了多久，维纳斯觉得自己就要被一波接着一波的快感淹没的时候，那个攻陷她的男人也终于攀上了顶峰。"好…美，好…性感啊…"失去意识前，维纳斯盯着昆赛特诱人的表情，如此评价。


	4. Chapter 4

维纳斯从公共浴室回来，一脸的不高兴，无视房间里跪着的男宠，她径自把自己摔到柔软的大床上，开始发呆。

"地球人都很随意么？涅夫莱特才认识我，就叫我和他交往呢。"朱庇特是这么问的吧？

"他们寿命不长又会衰老，当然要及时行乐，跳过交往直接'那个'的也大有人在。"自己是这么回答的吧？

"你那位能提出交往，和我的那个家伙比起来已经算认真了…"为什么会忍不住把那家伙扯进来做比较呢？

"维纳斯！维纳斯…"金发的首领眼前不期然浮现出"那个家伙"的脸，微笑的，迷醉的，及至和她共攀高峰时的，微皱的眉头，紧闭的眼睛，整个性感到无法言喻的脸，不由得身体一紧。

"他是任务目标啊，怎么能为他迷惑！"维纳斯暗暗告诫自己，坐起身来，招呼等在一旁的年轻人上前，迫不及待地把他勾倒在床上，手脚并用缠了上去。

两小时后，银色短发的男宠跪在主人的大床前瑟瑟发抖。

这是最近自己最喜欢的男宠了啊，可是今天这是怎么了？无论怎么折腾都觉得无法满足…看来已经不好用了呢。

"废物一个，打发了吧。"维纳斯摆摆手，两名亲卫上前抓住跪着的年轻人，熟练地封住他的嘴免得大喊大叫惊了别人，拖了出去。

"不过两三次，身体就习惯了…他么？"维纳斯一只手臂环抱着自己，另一只手伸向双腿之间，回忆着被那个人抱在怀里的感觉，动作着…

"啊—！"

维纳斯是被自己的惊叫唤回的思绪，感受着胸口的剧烈起伏，尽量想控制自己喘匀气息，抓起床头的纸巾，用力抹擦掉手上的黏腻，再向下身拭去。

"不过是个青春短暂的地球人…"虽然得到了释放，可美人儿却紧皱着眉头，心情好像更差了。

"地球人…？对啊！我一定是因为只接触过他一个地球男人所以才会被迷惑的！只要多去找几个…一定能摆脱他的影响的！"这么想着，金发的首领又恢复了日常的乐观向上，微笑着沉入了梦乡。

这边厢美人儿盘算着换换菜式，那边昆赛特却一改往日庞杂的口味，偏爱起了金发姑娘。这天月上梢头之时，埃尼赛特同往常一样从阿什莉家里出来，正碰上从对面人家出来的哥哥，送他出来的一对儿金发姐妹一脸春情，一边告别一边还约他下次再来。

"嗨，埃尼！"昆赛特瞟见不远处的弟弟，借机摆脱了姑娘们的纠缠，打着招呼向埃尼赛特这边走过来，"好久不见，阿什莉。"

彼此又寒暄了几句，与埃尼赛特快速的吻别之后，阿什莉退回了屋里。

"怎么还是她？要我给你介绍点儿新鲜的么？"不等走远，昆赛特就问道，他一直觉得他这个弟弟什么都好，就是在女人方面太不上进了，一直只跟一个姑娘厮混，不会腻么？

"不，不用了。"埃尼赛特心虚地回头望了望阿什莉家的门扉，见一切安安静静，稍觉放下心来，走了两步又觉不甘，小声说道："哥哥你太花心了。你从没有想要跟一个姑娘厮守在一起过，怎么会懂彼此钟情的美好…"

"到底谁是哥哥？要你来教育我！？"昆赛特停下脚步，不满地打算在弟弟头上扣一记爆栗，要让这个没出息的小子长长记性，却被眼角飘过的一抹金黄凝滞了动作。"这香味…"飘散在鼻尖的香味让他想起了那个不属于地球的姑娘。目光追及，再凝神细看，发饰衣装却都不一样。

"哥？"埃尼赛特拿手在哥哥眼前晃了晃，一脸好奇。

"啊，没什么。看错人了。走吧，回家吧。"

赤身裸体仰靠在床头的昆赛特想，彼此钟情美不美好他不知道，可他知道银千年金发的守护战士首领有多美好，尤其是，当她埋首在他胯下，纤手樱唇正侍弄着他勃发的欲望。

"嗯…好棒…"灵巧的小舌在时轻时重地舔舐着顶端的同时也不忘照顾玉茎，技巧可谓完美，昆赛特便也不吝惜赞美她。有时候会被她整个含住，吞吞吐吐间有着她喉咙里的温度；有时候又会暴露在空气中，她只用舌头顺着背面筋滑来滑去；还有时候会被她双手紧握，只顶端没入红艳艳的樱桃小口，冠状沟承受着她一波又一波略带坏心的刺激…

"啊…深一些…"昆赛特觉得自己就要到喷发边缘了，可女孩儿的动作突然无措起来，挣扎着想要把口中的庞然大物吐出去。他怎么可能让她如愿，伸手固定住她的头颈，昆赛特上下摆动起臀部，狠狠向她喉咙深处撞去。一下又一下反反复复间，"啊—"终于，将他的热情全部抛洒给她。

直到她咽下了最后一滴，他才满意地从她口中退出来。拉起她到跟自己一样的高度，昆赛特赫然发现美人儿眼角挂着泪滴。

"…第一次？"他小心翼翼地问，她微不可查地点头。"我看你技巧那么好，还以为是熟手呢…"他试图为自己辩解，却被美人儿杏眼一瞪，吞下了后半句。

"我，我…就不准人家悟性好无师自通啊！"维纳斯强自争辩道。从来都是男宠们侍奉她，她自不会对他们做这种事情，前些天乔装打扮去勾引了些地球男人，有几个表示对这个有兴趣，她也是不屑一顾的。可想起来今天是要来找他，昨晚她挑灯夜战，把母亲给她压箱底的闺房春情册子都翻了个遍。她也不知道自己为什么要去学这些，还真的用在了他身上，女王是让她们跟他们交朋友，发展深度关系，可也不至于这么讨好他吧？

"维纳斯，别哭了。"他揽过她的肩膀，温柔地吻上她的唇。过电般异样的感觉从接触的唇瓣间散开，引得维纳斯娇躯一震。

"啊啊…好像效果还不坏。坏人，快抱紧我，我就原谅你…"维纳斯一边想着，一边弯起嘴角闭上眼睛，等待着。可等了好久也没有温暖的怀抱环上来，反而肩头一凉，也被他放了开去。

"我也投桃报李，让你舒服一下吧。"

是昆赛特的声音，但是维纳斯觉得听起来比刚刚远了不少。她还没来得及睁开眼睛，便觉双腿被两只大手抓住，分开两边，赶忙低头定睛看去，只见私处全暴露了出来，还正对着那人的视线。

"啊！不要看！"维纳斯突然觉得好害羞，挣扎着想要合上双腿，发觉动弹不得转而用手遮了过去。

"很美啊，为什么不看？"昆赛特屈起左腿压住她的右腿，腾出左手握住她纤细的手腕，不让纤纤十指挡住自己的视线，紧接着弓腰俯首，吻上了维纳斯的羞处。

"嗯…"感受到男人粗重的气息喷拂在下体的私密处，维纳斯不由得收紧臀腿的肌肉，打了个颤，不想却反把那里向昆赛特面前更凑近了些，让他以为她是在索取，舔得更欢了。

"啊！"维纳斯感觉到那软软凉凉的东西在股间舔弄着，撩拨着，难以言喻的酥麻感从与他唇齿相接的地方弥漫开去，溢满四肢百骸。

终于，他放开了肿胀敏感的花核，向芳草深处发起进攻。灵巧的舌头刚挤开花瓣，积蓄许久的蜜液便顺着缝隙处涌出，沿着溪谷向下，淌湿一片。"啊…"维纳斯听到他唇舌探索间带起的汩汩水声，不由得羞红了脸，可他不会给她时间品味害羞，一边舔吮蜜液，一边用舌头猛力地在小穴中钻刺勾动，还拿两根手指又夹起那颗刚被放开不久的豆核，碾动拉扯…

"嗯…啊…"维纳斯的双手早已被放开了，可也只是用来抓紧身下的床单，而没有再去拒绝。"唔…"真的太舒服了，沉浸在爱欲里的人儿屈肘借力，高扬起美丽的头颅，集中精神感受那甜美的快感急速在下腹处汇集，然后爆炸。有片刻的失神，维纳斯尖叫着颤动雪白的身躯，腰腹大腿的肌肉不断收缩，身体一阵痉挛，到她回过神来时还没有停息。

"舒服么？"低沉的声音在她耳边问。

"嗯。"还沉浸在高潮余韵中的美人儿下意识点头肯定。

"以后要更常来找我哟，我会让你更舒服的。"

"…"一个"好"字差点儿脱口而出，金发的首领终于醒过神儿来，让意识归位。斜睨了一眼歪在身旁的银发男人，维纳斯吐出一句—"那要看我的心情了"—挪开他搭在自己身上的臂膀，起身捡起掉在床边的水手服，旁若无人地穿了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

放下话说是否光临昆赛特要看自己心情的守护战士首领为显得言出必行大幅度减少了往地球王宫跑的次数，抓小公主的任务也尽可能平均地与伙伴们分享，倒是体验地球男人的游戏还在继续着。可是地球上那么多男人鱼龙混杂，她用街头偶遇的办法钓上来的其实水平参差不齐，经验不足的有之，只顾自己享乐的有之，徒有其表的有之，道貌岸然内心猥琐的也不少，真正能让她满意的凤毛麟角，不少人刚脱了衣服，她便失去了兴趣。开始时候维纳斯也曾抱着接触后可能有惊喜的心态，勉强试着做下去，失望了几次以后，就没了耐心，丢下刚勾到手的男人跑路就成了常有的事。

今天在拒绝了两个不够帅的男人的搭讪以后，维纳斯主动出击搭上了一个温文尔雅的青年。开始一切都好，吻技高超，手活一流，维纳斯暗自得意，"终于有能跟那家伙媲美的了，不，说不定这个还更强一些…"，不顾青年的反对手脚并用褪下他的衣衫后，刚刚还晕晕陶陶的姑娘在看到胯下之物的尺寸时瞬间清醒。

"真是的，怎么会有那么小的…简直，简直像是没长大的孩子嘛！"还穿着地球人服饰的维纳斯手持一根芦苇抽打着路边的花草，忿忿然念叨，信步走着，等她反应过来的时候，已经走到了她在地球上最常来的地方。

屈指一算已经三四天没见过昆赛特的美人儿很快做出了决定，要填补身体的空虚，找他大概是最快的方法了，并且质量绝对有保证："就去找他呗，我也学朱庇特，给他个惊喜！"找僻静处变身后，维纳斯一个空翻越过王宫的院墙，此时正好经过的一队巡逻队中有人觉得眼前一花，四下看却无异样，还纳闷儿了半晌。

落脚点是一处陌生的庭院，维纳斯正头疼怎么回到花园或是自己比较熟悉的其他地方，无意间竟瞥见前面走廊转角处有一抹银白。"不是吧！这都能跟他遇上？"心下是不敢相信，脚下却不由得走近过去，越近越觉得一定是他—银白的半长发，宽厚的肩背，结实的臂膀，骨节分明的大手…只是，只是他为何在叹气呢？维纳斯印象自己还从没在昆赛特脸上看到过烦恼。

"…唉…怎么突然就不理我了呢，我对她一心一意的，她怎么就…"维纳斯已经足够接近到能听见他的自言自语了，听来的内容让她更是一头雾水。

"他在说谁呢？该不会是…我？"维纳斯被自己冒出来的念头吓了一跳，"突然不理"的状况，确实很容易联想到自己身上，不过他说什么"一心一意"，她可是全没看出来。"别傻了，他说的一定是别的哪位小姐…"虽然默默提醒着自己不要自作多情，但是听到他接下来的话，维纳斯还是满脸通红，心头小鹿乱撞。他说的是—

"别的姑娘再怎么好，在我眼中都及不上你的万一，我是真的想要一辈子跟你在一起！"

"一辈子在一起…"维纳斯的思绪顺着这句话飘向远方，她想起当年在表姐婚礼上听来的结婚誓言—"从今天开始相互拥有，相互扶持，无论顺境逆境、贫穷或富裕、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，只有死亡才能将我们分开…"，如果不是有父母的例子摆在那里，她一定会觉得这誓言无比美好坚定打从心底里向往的吧！可父母当年不也是那样山盟海誓，结果呢？自己骨子里流着那个女人的血啊，怕也会如她那样风流成性吧，所以她从很小时候就暗自决定终身不娶了，她不想自己的丈夫重蹈父亲的覆辙。"他说的真的是我的话…"维纳斯思路一路荡漾，"他们地球人人生短暂不过百年，坚持到死亡把我们分开那天好像也不是多么艰难的事…"

"…不过什么叫'别的姑娘再怎么好'啊！你们地球上的姑娘，有能比得上我的么？"想起前半句，维纳斯心头又忍不住泛起了酸意，她可不认为地球上有什么美人儿能跟自己相提并论。只顾挑人病句的维纳斯没留意脚下，纤美的高跟鞋在一处翘起的地砖角一磕，整个人就失去平衡跌了出去，正好落在那人脚下，以一个不太雅观的姿势五体投地趴在那里。

自觉糗到家的姑娘握起拳头咬紧牙根，心一横，反正也躲不了了，装没事儿人打个招呼呗："嗨…下午好，昆…"话没说完，抬头看到那人的脸，维纳斯愣在了当场。

不是…昆赛特…啊！

直到正面看到那张跟昆赛特及其相似却又稍有不同的脸的时候，金发的首领才想起来他还有个孪生弟弟这回事。虽然是一般的银白头发，钢灰眼眸，除了刘海的方向相反之外，眼前这位还要天真温和许多。比如他很自然地扶起了维纳斯，就好像她只是走路不稳崴了下脚一样，如果换成他哥哥…光用想的维纳斯就觉得耳边仿佛响起了那人夸张的嘲笑。

"…多谢阁下帮忙…我叫维纳斯…"维纳斯掸去裙上的灰尘，正式行了一礼，自我介绍。

"你好，我叫埃尼赛特。我听哥哥提起过你呢，你是银千年的人吧。"埃尼赛特赶忙回礼，除了自我介绍外，还很自然地打开了话题，"你们的衣服…很特别，我看到第一眼就想到了。今天也是来找你们的小公主的么？"

"哎？他说起过我么？他都说了我什么？"维纳斯的重点跳过埃尼赛特的问句，反倒落在了"哥哥提起过"上。

"啊，哥哥说…主要就是说你很漂亮，是他见过的最…美丽…的人。"显然那个做哥哥的说了可不止这么多，不过埃尼赛特是个好孩子，懂得什么该说，什么不该说。

"是么？"虽然是最普通的恭维话，维纳斯还是觉得心里甜丝丝的。她跟昆赛特关系已经那么"深入"了，可他从没有如此夸过她，了不起说些"你好棒"的话，维纳斯清楚知道那不是对她整个人的评价。

叽叽喳喳又问了好多，维纳斯惊觉话题一直都在绕着"昆赛特"打转，不好意思起来，想起前面听到的唉声叹气，好奇心起，脱口问了出来："我前面看你好像不是很开心的样子，是为了什么呢？"

刚刚明明很健谈的青年霎时沉默了下来，阿什莉决绝的脸又开始在他眼前晃。"我是老女人，配不上你！快去找你的新鲜的姑娘吧！"她好像是说完这句就摔上了门，后来任他一天几次地登门，也再不出来见他。

"到底是怎么回事呢？被姑娘甩了？为什么呢？"维纳斯继续追问。

"唉…"埃尼赛特心知阿什莉恐怕是听到了哥哥那天的话才这么大反应的，可当着哥哥的"相好"的面告状，他却也觉得不厚道。

"有什么问题说来听听嘛，毕竟我也是女人，对女人的心思更了解些，没准儿能给你点儿建议，也胜过你一个人在这里唉声叹气啊。"

见维纳斯一脸真诚想要帮忙，埃尼赛特也不好拒绝，斟酌着用词，对着第一次见面的女孩儿道出了心底的烦恼："我女朋友听到我…的一个好朋友…说要跟我介绍别的姑娘，就生气不理我了…"

"这样啊…真的是很好的'朋友'呢…"维纳斯看埃尼赛特吞吞吐吐的样子，不知为什么就是觉得他话里的朋友一定指的是他那位"好"大哥。

不消几句话，维纳斯就了解到了事情的来龙去脉。原来阿什莉是加利娜的闺蜜，埃尼赛特打从十五岁上见过来家里找姐姐玩的阿什莉就对她念念不忘。当哥哥昆赛特在脂粉堆里混得风生水起的时候，除了阿什莉外，埃尼赛特却觉得哪家姑娘他都看不上。直到十八岁那年，自认为已长成了大人的埃尼赛特鼓起勇气向阿什莉表白，却不巧正遇上阿什莉约了别的男人来家，姑娘开玩笑跟埃尼赛特说如果他能等她一夜，就答应跟他交往。说的人是想让小弟弟埃尼知难而退，却架不住听的人痴情，寒冬腊月的天气，少年还真在人姑娘门口守了整整一宿。第二天早上送一夜情郎出门的阿什莉看到手脚冻僵肩头都起了积雪的埃尼赛特，感动得热泪盈眶，也实践诺言，答应与他交往。两人从那时开始渐渐建立起了少见的固定伴侣关系，到现在已有八年了，基本没红过脸，吵架更是不可想象，像这次这样冷战一个礼拜还不和好，简直是绝无仅有，要不是罪魁祸首是亲爱的大哥，维纳斯估计埃尼赛特早已经去找那人拼命了呢。


	6. Chapter 6

听完故事，维纳斯自觉已经找到了关键点，故作高深地问道："你说，你家亲爱的是跟你说'我是老女人，配不上你'，叫你去找'新鲜的姑娘'？"

埃尼赛特刚为维纳斯话里的"你家亲爱的"这么亲密的说法红了脸，又听到她复述心上人的绝情话，心更塞了，有气无力地"嗯"了一声算是回答。

"…你还说，阿什莉要比你大四岁？"

"嗯。"埃尼赛特继续点头，还补充到，"四岁还多几个月…"

"而且她还未生育过？"

"嗯…"依旧是肯定的回答，"前几年其实有怀过的，但是正逢上她母亲过世，悲痛过度，还要照顾幼弟，就…"后面的话埃尼赛特没有说出口，想来面前的姑娘该是能明白的。

听到这里，维纳斯不由得可怜起地球的女人们来了。虽说这母系父权的社会，某种意义上也算男女比较平等了，大家结合全凭你情我愿，可到了一定年纪后，年老色衰，自然门庭冷落，再留恋也没用，不由得你不让出舞台给年轻人上场。昆赛特兄弟今年已经二十有六，那么阿什莉就已经三十出头啦！青春年华挥霍了大半，却还没个一男半女，长此下去就将面临无人给他们姐弟养老的困境，叫她怎能不心急？这种心态下人很容易就会变得敏感，日日如常还好，一旦有点儿啥刺激…维纳斯忍不住在心底把那个肇事者问候了八遍十遍，"你惹的祸，却要我来善后！"

埃尼赛特看着金发的姑娘表情变幻莫测，最后居然眼露凶芒，心下惊疑不定，又实在想知道她有没办法救自己脱困，只好硬着头皮小声问道："我…我跟阿什莉还有希望么？"

"啊！"正在想象中胖揍肇事者的姑娘被唤回思绪，赶忙端正仪态，朝苦恼的年轻人勾勾食指："你，附耳过来…"

"这样，真的行么？"听完维纳斯的方案，埃尼赛特还是将信将疑。

"听我的，准没错！"维纳斯拍着胸脯打包票。

"可是…"埃尼赛特仍是有些犹豫。

"这样吧！"维纳斯伸手环住苦恼的年轻人，想在他额头上印下一吻，可个头实在不够，不得不改亲在了脸颊。"我可是爱与美的战士，有我的吻加持，一定没问题的！"

"好吧…"埃尼赛特被面前这个金发姑娘突然的孩子气逗笑了，不知是不是真的对她的解决方案有了信心，连日来阴沉的心情也似乎轻松不少。

"呀，你笑起来真好看。"维纳斯被这张与那人极其相似的脸上流露出的纯真笑容吸引，看得有些痴了。

"哈哈，你一定是故意要给我打气的吧，大家可都说哥哥比我好看呢。"埃尼赛特不以为意。

"不，我是说真的，真的…"维纳斯想要解释她并没有夸大其辞，在她看来与真诚的埃尼赛特相处确实要比他那个满脑子床笫之事的哥哥愉悦许多，可温和的青年不给她机会说完，一个感谢的拥抱堵住了后面的话语。

"谢谢你。"

"唔…不客气。"

又鼓励了痴情的青年几句，看时候不早，维纳斯直接问明去昆赛特寝室的路，便告辞离去。她运气不坏，赶到时正好看到昆赛特带人进屋，紧赶两步，在房门闩上前插了一脚进去。

"国际友人，能插个队么？"维纳斯满面笑容，大摇大摆挤进屋里，就往昆赛特床上靠。

刚进房间尚未坐定的姑娘一脸茫然看着这阵仗，走也不是，留也不是，直到昆赛特开口："你先出去等一下。"才慌忙迈开脚步，临出门时昆赛特又重申一次叫她在外面等着，维纳斯也不知道她听没听到。

挂着一脸促狭笑意的金发战士看到昆赛特只虚掩了门，并没如往常那样落锁，开始觉得气氛有些不对，等他一把将自己从床上拖下来扔到椅子上时，更印证了判断。

"喂，你吃错药啦！这么凶干嘛，很疼的。"维纳斯揉着敲到了椅子上的手腕，抱怨道，一副柔弱模样，暗地里却警觉起来—他今天真的不正常，该不会是被什么妖魔附身了吧？

"找我有什么事情快点儿说，没看到我还等着办事么。"昆赛特的声调没有起伏，表情也冷冷地没有温度。

可听到他说"急着办事儿"的维纳斯倒松了口气—看来他只是被打扰了好事儿心情不爽。于是她放轻松身体，再调了甜腻腻的语调："哎哟，少来，您能有什么正经事儿要在这里办啊。你要是说外面那个姑娘，我不比她强多了，打发她走嘛，我来陪你快活。"她来找他不也是为了这事情嘛，正好正好，只是委屈门外那位咯。维纳斯一边说着，一边站起身来，向昆赛特身上蹭过去。蹭了半天，却觉得像是抱了块木头，向来对自己十分殷勤的人今天反常地一动不动，维纳斯干脆动手去解他制服的扣子，想要用更多肌肤的接触唤醒他的热情。

"久闻银千年的姑娘战斗力强悍，果然是名不虚传啊，刚在舍弟那里逍遥过，还欲求不满又找到在下头上？"

"你说…什么？"维纳斯停下了解扣子的双手。

"我说什么您不清楚么？刚刚是谁在那里跟舍弟勾肩搭臂搂搂抱抱，哦，还有亲在一起呢。"昆赛特从她手里抽回制服，又把扣子扣好。

"你都…看到啦？"

"对，我看到啦。有人跟我说埃尼心情不好叫我去看看，没想到某位国际友人比我这个做哥哥的还更关心他呢…"

"我，我们只是普通朋友，你看完整个过程的话该清楚的…"

"抱歉，我可没有某人那样观看别人做爱的嗜好！"

看着眼前这张冷冰冰的俊脸，维纳斯怒极反笑，刚刚，刚刚误将埃尼赛特认作他的时候，自己一定是脑子进水了，才会有那么一瞬间想要跟他…

"…"好想给他一巴掌啊，维纳斯的目光在昆赛特的左脸和右脸间游移，盘算着打哪边更容易用力。

昆赛特看她双眼迷蒙，沉默不语，还以为是被自己震慑住了无言反驳，作死般又加上一句："…有件事我倒要谢谢你，多亏了你，埃尼那小子终于开窍了，希望他以后能放开跟更多女孩儿…"

"啪！"清脆的响声过后，昆赛特的左脸上多了维纳斯右手五指的痕迹。

"大人…"刚被交代等在门外的姑娘看到把自己赶出来的那位姑娘已经跑出去很久了，叫自己等着的人还没出来，屋里也无一丝动静，蹑手蹑脚推开门，只看见昆赛特大人双眼盯着地板出神，很可能是一直保持着那位国际友人离开时的姿势。

"昆赛特大人？"试着又唤了声，雕塑般的男人终于有了点松动。"昆赛特大人，您没事就好，要不我就先回去吧。"

"啊，别，你的伤不好好处置的话会留下后遗症的。"昆赛特终于想起自己还有什么事情没办了。

"只是普通的扭伤啦，歇两天就好了。"

"少废话，快去椅子上坐好，把袜子脱掉。"昆赛特一边说着一边在柜子里翻找正骨水，"你们女侍官一天到晚要站着，怎么可能有机会好好休息，落下毛病年纪大了要难受的。既然是我撞到你的，我自然要负责治好。"

"谢谢。"受宠若惊的女侍官低头掩藏起两颊的绯红，昆赛特大人可是王宫排得上号的受欢迎的男人，能让他给自己治伤，可能比与他共赴云雨还更惹人羡慕呢…

—所以，莫妮卡偷眼去看握住自己左脚专心涂药的男人，她才不会傻到告诉他自己其实是图书馆的管理员，日常工作只要坐着就好。


	7. Chapter 7

把莫妮卡送回女侍官宿舍，昆赛特略微考虑了下，决定出宫回家。寝室已经被室友占了，如果因为自己回去太早而坏了他的好事，一定会被碎碎念很多天；万一回去时绿衣姑娘已经回了月球，被撞破无能的涅夫莱特更是要变着法子挑自己的痛处—例如打听这左脸上五指山的来历。

想到脸上的指印，眼前不由得又浮现出维纳斯转身离开前那个笑中带泪的表情，"是你打了我啊，你有什么好哭的…"昆赛特喃喃自语着，伸手抚上左脸她留下的痕迹，身边没有镜子看不到是否泛红，可摸上去有明显的肿胀，还带点儿火辣辣的疼，害得他的心脏也跟着揪了一下。

"我真的说了很过分的话呢…"他不明白自己当时为什么会那样口无遮拦，只知道胸中有什么东西堵着亟需发泄，可发泄后的现在，好像更加沉重了。

昆赛特只顾低头想着心事，猛然抬头宫门已经在望，从腰间解下腰牌，还没递出去，斜刺里伸过一只手拦在了他面前："昆赛特大人，贝尔公主有请。"

"啊哈哈哈，昆赛特，风流如你也会有栽跟头的一天啊，这是哪个美人儿赏的？"贝尔拍打着床铺，笑得花枝乱颤。

"…"昆赛特板着一副扑克脸，对公主的嘲笑装没听见。

"你呀，总也不说些甜言蜜语，这点可差你那位年轻的室友远矣…"

"如果公主今天召我前来就是要谈天说地那请恕在下无礼不能奉陪了，"一听贝尔公主又想让他改变作风，昆赛特立刻开口打断，"母亲身体不适，我还要回家去看望她。"

"唉呀唉呀你又不耐烦听了，你要是早点儿听我的哪会有今天脸上挂彩的事儿啊。"贝尔又调侃了一句，昆赛特的脸色果然更加难看了。"算啦算啦，不说了。你坐过来，我给你上点儿药。"

"…"昆赛特本想说让公主给自己上药好像不大合适，转念一想两人在床上时各种不敬更多了去了，反正这会儿也无第三人在场，拘泥那些礼数作甚，便大咧咧往公主床边一坐，搂住黑发美人儿的纤腰，扯出一个魅惑的笑："那就麻烦公主殿下了。"

昆赛特的笑颜总是让女人们无法抗拒，可配上脸上的指印也一样会喜感非常，贝尔掩口想笑，怕他看见又要走，赶忙转身去床头柜子里取药膏。

昆赛特还是注意到了公主殿下因为强忍笑意而轻轻抖动的肩膀，为免继续被嘲笑，打眼环顾四周，试图开些其他话题聊。他的目光停在床头柜上的药盏上，那里面棕黑色的液体几乎还是满的，当贝尔回过身来的时候，昆赛特抢先开口道："公主又不肯喝药了么？"

"什么？"贝尔顺着昆赛特的目光往身后看去，意识到他指的是那杯暖宫草药时，眸色不由得一暗。安迪米欧王子没有同胞手足，她贝尔就是王子血缘最近的姐妹，按照惯例，她的儿子将是继安迪米欧之后的下一任王储，届时她就是黄金帝国一人之下万人之上的女君（注：女君即指王储生母）。可是，可是破身至今也有五六年了吧，有过关系的男人少说上百，其中不乏昆赛特这样战绩辉煌的，她总会特意反复宣召，肚皮却就是不见丝毫动静。御医诊断后说是她体寒不适胎儿生长，开了许多暖宫方子，但是…"都是些没用的汤水，不喝也罢！"思及至今未见的疗效，贝尔心中一阵烦闷，挥手向药盏打去。

"我喂你吧。"昆赛特眼疾手快抢在公主前头端起药盏，含入满满一口冷透了的汤药，用口腔温暖着，送到她唇边。

"嗯…"贝尔仰躺在她宽大柔软的睡床上，双眼迷离，娇喘阵阵。

昆赛特早已将药尽数度入黑发美人儿口中，灵巧的唇舌沿着她的下巴、颈项一路往下，在锁骨处打几个转儿，再穿过美人儿胸前山谷，耕耘山下的一马平川。

"唔…这边也要…"贝尔公主对昆赛特过快掠过她丰满的胸脯很是不满，牵起男人宽大的手掌覆上那两朵柔软，用他微微张开又并列在一起的手指来回刮蹭着顶部的嫣红花蕾，很快那花蕾便颤巍巍挺起，在一圈粉红乳晕的衬托下娇媚绽放。

"嗯，啊…"昆赛特身下的人儿已然全情投入，不自觉地扭动着身躯想更贴近给予她快乐的源泉。昆赛特见时机差不多了，一面伸手到贝尔背后将她扶起，一面调整姿势到她身体侧面坐下，然后整个将人抱起，放置在自己两腿之间。

贝尔公主正闭着眼享受男人的抚摸，突觉身子一轻，睁开眼昆赛特已不在面前。"公主，往前看。"耳边响起男人低沉诱惑的声音，暖暖的气流拂过，她的耳朵立刻整个都红了。

"这…"贝尔很清楚往前会看到什么，是她自己亲手把镜子摆在那里的，在他来之前，可每到这时候她还是会露出羞赧的表情，然后等着昆赛特毫不客气地捏住她的下巴，强迫她正视自己赤裸的镜像。

昆赛特一手固定住贝尔的头颈，另一手在她胸前游走，下身的壮硕也自后探入了贝尔两腿之间，不过他并不急着深入，只在门户外若有若无地挑逗，直引得黑发的公主心急火燎，毫不矜持地开口索取："…进来啊…"

"想要吗？想要的话该怎么做啊？"昆赛特抬头与镜子里的公主对上目光，笑着问完话，又低头细细噬咬她肩头雪白的肌肤，唇齿过处，留下草莓颗颗。

"嗯…要，要打开…"欲火难耐的美人儿一边说着，一边分开双腿，那片郁郁葱葱的芳草地就这样被镜子忠实地反映于她自己眼前，生理的刺激叠加上心理的刺激，下腹处不禁一阵收缩，连带着下身的两片粉唇也一开一阖，无声地邀请拜访者。

"那我进来咯。"昆赛特的口气像是在征求公主同意，可行动上却不见丝毫迟疑，不待贝尔回答，就抱住她双腿，抬高她的臀部，再狠狠放下。

"啊—"空虚瞬间充盈的快感隔绝了理智对声音的控制，响亮的尖叫羞得窗外月亮都不好意思再看，慌里慌张扯起片云彩遮眼。

当贝尔调匀气息再睁开眼时，昆赛特已经穿好了制服，正在对着镜子给脸颊上药。

"我还说帮你上药呢，结果成了你喂我喝药。"

"应该的。"

直到涂好药昆赛特都没再听到贝尔公主说话，就在他合上药膏盒的盖子时，却好像听到一声若有似无的叹息。昆赛特转过身，看到她就那么半靠在床头，呆呆坐着，两眼放空，像个没有生气的精巧人偶。

"你说，今天能成么？"昆赛特就要将药膏放回床头柜上的时候，听到贝尔公主这么说，但他扭头看去时，她却依旧保持呆坐的姿势，仿佛从不曾动过。

昆赛特不知道该说些什么来安慰，沉默片刻，正想就这样告退吧，精巧的人偶动了—"人偶"的右手虚搭上小腹处，有一下没一下抚摸着，唇角也渐渐漾起笑意，然后一点点转过头来看着他，问他："这里现在会开始孕育小生命了么？"

"两个月后，就能确定了。"昆赛特说的是实话，可这实话不知怎地还是刺激到了情绪异样的公主，枕头靠垫兜头就往他身上砸来，还好填充的都是上等丝棉，砸在身上并不怎么疼痛。

歇斯底里的贝尔公主一边扔着手边所有可以扔的东西，一边嚷嚷着："你滚！你给我滚！我知道你们都是安迪米欧的人！你们都盼着他跟月亮公主结婚生下自己的孩子继承王位！你们眼里早就没我这个公主了！！"

"公主，不是这样的，我没有那个意思…"昆赛特试图辩解，可狂怒中的公主怎么可能听得进去。

"你滚！我管你什么意思！我再不会找你们来了！你们等着吧！大母神会赐我孩子的，到时候安迪米欧他还是得按祖宗规矩来！"

昆赛特很听话地乖乖滚了出去，即将走出公主寝宫时又停顿了下，折返回来交代侍女们给贝尔公主弄上一碗安神汤。

昆赛特回到家时已近半夜，正轻手轻脚关院门怕惊醒了母亲和姐姐，弟弟埃尼赛特夹着个大大的包裹从屋里奔出，说声"我走了"便风一般卷出门外，昆赛特在他身后追问他要去哪里，也没听到他的回答。


	8. Chapter 8

摆弄着百果塔上的装饰，拼凑出一只鼻子两只眼睛和一张嘴巴，在想象中将那个人的脸重合上去，然后狠狠一口咬下，重复到第三个上的时候，维纳斯终于觉得胸口没有那么堵得慌了。

"混蛋！又不是我想看的！！"面对第五个也是最后一个百果塔，维纳斯吼出了从离开那个蓝色星球开始就梗在喉间的话，话音间似乎有什么开启的声音掺杂进来，金发的首领警惕地抬起头，就看到这个烘焙室的主人正维持着推开门的姿势一脸错愕看着自己。

"你—"维纳斯和朱庇特同时开口，又同时收声。

"你先说吧。"维纳斯有些底气不足，脑子飞快旋转，想要找一个靠谱点的理由解释自己这个时间为什么会在这里，并且几乎吃光了所有现成的点心。

"还是你先说吧。"朱庇特的声音淡淡的，听上去有些无精打采。

"唔…你今天不是去送礼物了吗，怎么…"维纳斯决定先问问题好掌握主动权，话说到一半，发觉朱庇特的目光下移落到了自己面前咬了一口的百果塔，不由得又开始尴尬，后面的"这么早就回来了"也再问不出口了。

"去过了，刚回来。你呢？"朱庇特声音依旧淡淡的，不再看维纳斯，径直走到立柜旁，开始翻找什么。

"我也刚回来…"维纳斯讪讪地回答，想了想又补上几个字，"一会儿。"

朱庇特将面粉、料理盆、打蛋器等一件件从立柜里搬出来摆开在操作台上，期间也没有抬眼与维纳斯目光交接过。烘焙室内的气氛有些压抑，维纳斯在说些什么和偷偷溜走两个选项之间徘徊犹豫。

最终她还是决定面对："朱庇特，我没打招呼就吃完了你的点心，对不起。""自己惹的祸就要勇于承担"，维纳斯一直都坚持这个原则。

"啊？"朱庇特终于又将目光投向维纳斯，微张着嘴巴，满脸"首领你在说什么"的不解，"不，不需要道歉啊…本来做了就是要给你们吃的。"

这下轮到维纳斯张大嘴巴了—原来朱庇特不是生气自己擅自吃完了点心啊，那又是为什么不开心呢？

维纳斯忆起早上出门时路过这里，还瞥见朱庇特做着点心嘴角噙笑，再对比从地球回来的现在，一样是做着点心，却明显心事重重，琢磨来琢磨去，嫌疑人除了朱庇特今天特意去见的那个"目标"，还能有谁呢？—只是，他究竟做了什么，能让朱庇特如此丧气？难不成，比昆赛特还要过分？他们进展什么时候加快了？

维纳斯尚在斟酌着如何开口问询，朱庇特已经手脚麻利地揉好面团铺进模具送入了烤箱，然后也没跟她打个招呼就转身出去了，不多时回转回来，手里多了个扁扁的金属圆盒子。

"这是墨丘利配的消肿药膏，我…我之前用过效果很好。"着意隐去如何用过，朱庇特一边说着一边把盒子递给维纳斯。"我从地球回来前正好见到昆赛特了，这药膏他应该用得着，你过两天去的时候帮他带去吧。"

维纳斯伸手接过药膏，虽是什么话都没问，但已经心下有了答案。必是那个叫涅夫莱特的家伙孟浪，才叫高高兴兴去寻他的朱庇特现如今伤心成这样，连本已定好的下次去接小公主的行程，都要央求自己代劳。

"男人真是祸水。"维纳斯捏了捏朱庇特的右手，安慰道。

虽是应承了朱庇特跟她换班，临到出发，维纳斯又缩了。"万一今天王子正好也是排他的班怎么办呢…我亲手打的脸，现在再去送药膏，岂不是等于说我跟他服软了么！"如此犹犹豫豫，直在月宫大门口打转，止步不前。

这边厢维纳斯在月球的王宫里纠结彷徨，那边厢，地球的王宫里也有个姑娘为着同一个人懊悔沮丧。

图书馆员莫妮卡又一次深深后悔那天没有早些开口自荐枕席，如果那时能得春宵一度，现在一定不用在这里听这些八婆们聒矂。向来听说那位大人博爱为怀，想要与他保持关系虽十分不易，但初次送上门的，他也很少会拒绝。自己就是脸皮儿太薄了，被他握住脚踝上药时只顾着脸红心跳，上完药被问"那我现在就送你回去？"时也害臊得舌头打结，没能在那位大人的室友带姑娘回来前说出自己真实的愿望。

"…这都几天了，怎么也没见昆赛特大人再来找过你？"

"说什么上次是顾及你的伤，我看是根本没看上你吧！"

"就是就是，昆赛特大人怎么可能看上你这么不起眼的姑娘…"

真是吵死了！昆赛特大人这几天是没来找我，可是，可是—"你们就没发现昆赛特大人这几天都不跟别的女人亲近了么？"莫妮卡吼出这句话，然后自己也被吓到了，愣在当场。她惊异于自己脱口而出如此模棱两可引人遐想的说法，虽然那些无聊的八婆们被她的气势镇住，熄了气焰，撂下几句"这也不能证明什么""走着瞧"就散了，可回头等她们确认了自己跟昆赛特大人确无瓜葛，一定会变本加厉再来奚落于她啊！

其实昆赛特大人这几天何止是没找她，根本是一反常态几乎都不与姑娘们交往了。那些人不知道缘由才一时被她唬住，可她骗不过自己啊，她那天都看在眼里的，那个穿橘红色水手服的姑娘跑掉以后，昆赛特大人双眼无神失魂落魄的模样…

…

被莫妮卡唤回神儿后，昆赛特很快想起自己还要给姑娘治疗扭伤。他的双手温暖有力又有技巧，莫妮卡觉得被他按摩着的脚踝十分舒服。

从莫妮卡的角度只能看到昆赛特大人的头顶和挺翘的鼻梁，看不到的表情勾起了她的想象：他该是专注的吧？严肃、认真，像出席各种典礼时站在王子身后时那样。不不，也许是唇角微弯呢？就像向贝尔公主行吻手礼时那样，带着意味深长的笑…

"好了。"莫妮卡正想得入神，他抬起头来，击碎了她的幻想—事实上那是张没什么表情的面孔，甚至连视线都没有正面落到她脸上。

…

"唉…"莫妮卡叹口气，起身开始整理书架，"我怎么会抱着那样不切实际的念想呢。"她轻轻晃头，努力把那个人的形象从脑海里抹去，试图让精神集中到面前的书架上。然后她听到一个清朗的少年声线："小心！"伴随着这句话，莫妮卡只觉左臂被人抓住往后扯，身体一轻跌进了个并不很宽厚却温暖馨香的怀抱，紧接着又听到杂乱的重物掉落的声音，她再回过头去看，自己刚刚的落脚处已经被落下的一片大部头的书籍所覆盖。

"为了争风吃醋不惜损毁皇家藏书，你们也太大胆了吧！"头顶那个清朗的声音又说话了，莫妮卡抬头看看这个淡金色头发的少年，再顺着他的视线，透过书架顶层空着的一段，看到对面几个惶恐的熟悉的脸。

"佐伊赛特大人…"趴在少年怀里的莫妮卡脸都要烧红了，短短几天，先是昆赛特大人，现在连佐伊赛特大人也对她示好，简直是像做梦一样呢！天哪，他还凑这么近！

佐伊赛特低头凑向莫妮卡的耳边，在外人看来这动作无比暧昧，可说出的话却让姑娘彻骨冰凉："好啦，现在她们可以有更多理由加倍欺负你了。"

佐伊赛特放开莫妮卡已经有一会儿了，去迎向那个纤细柔美的蓝色身影。

而莫妮卡还站在原地。她不得不承认那些八婆们有一点说得不能更对了，那些大人们根本没把她看在眼里啊！即使当时她没有过分矜持，昆赛特大人很可能也无心与她发生什么，在涅夫莱特大人推开门之前，昆赛特大人已经决定要送客了吧，反而是因为涅夫莱特大人带了姑娘回去，自己才能得昆赛特大人送出来，还一直送到女侍官宿舍楼下，当时自己是受宠若惊没有细想，现在想来，也许只是因为正巧女侍官宿舍在昆赛特大人出宫的顺路上…


	9. Chapter 9

昆赛特再次见到维纳斯时，脸上的巴掌印已经完全消了—墨丘利替维纳斯送来托佐伊赛特转交给他的墨丘利配制的消肿膏药，确实效果拔群。  
见面的契机是埃尼赛特和阿什莉的婚礼—昆赛特是男方家属兼伴郎，维纳斯是婚礼策划者兼证婚人。

昆赛特原本是不打算来的，他已经说服三位想凑热闹的同事打消念头，用的是"国王拖这么久还没对安迪米欧要结婚这件事做出裁决，八成是不支持这种新式男女关系的，你们想自毁前途吗"这套说辞，然而当他得知埃尼根本不是吃螃蟹的第一人，当他得知自己的生身父母就是由这称为"婚姻"的契约而结合时，他动摇了。"这次婚礼是维纳斯帮忙筹办的。人家为了你的家人忙前忙后的，你不当面道个谢怎么也说不过去。"加利娜最后加上这句话，昆赛特便稀里糊涂地答应她来参加婚礼了，明明当面道谢，事后也是可以的。

婚礼在傍晚举行，昆赛特白天没请假，等他赶到阿什莉家没多久，婚礼就正式开始了。  
充当礼堂的是阿什莉家的堂屋，空间不算大，不过来的人也不多，双方家属连第一排都没坐满，后面也只稀稀拉拉坐了些阿什莉的邻居。饶是如此，也让爱尔蓓特感慨了好几遍"真热闹啊"，毕竟，她当年的婚礼，只有三岁的加利娜这唯一的观众。  
新娘阿什莉现在穿的这件纯白婚纱，便是爱尔蓓特自己在那个特殊的日子穿过的那件。当决定把婚纱传给阿什莉时，她还怕大儿子觉得自己偏心，硬是把他们父亲的遗物—一只棱形的孔赛石耳坠—也拿出来传给了昆赛特，昆赛特拗不过老娘—如果拒绝的话她又要哭了—只能乖乖戴了上。  
新郎的母亲牵着新郎的手，由大门步入礼堂，带领他走向新娘。及至将小儿子的手放入他的新娘手中，爱尔蓓特几度呜咽，终是只说出句最朴实的祝愿："你们要一辈子好好的。"昆赛特上前扶住母亲，替她拭着泪水，感觉有目光落在身上，抬头看，维纳斯已经询问起新郎和新娘的誓言："新郎埃尼赛特，新娘阿什莉，你们是否愿意从今天开始相互拥有，相互扶持，无论顺境逆境、贫穷或富裕、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将你们分开？"  
"我愿意。"埃尼赛特回答的毫不迟疑，或者可以说是迫不及待。  
阿什莉微蹙了蹙眉，凝视着埃尼赛特，终于还是被他的真情所染，展颜一笑："我愿意。"  
"新娘，你现在可以吻新郎了。"维纳斯笑着宣布。

仪式结束后就是招待来宾吃吃喝喝，埃尼赛特说要跟阿什莉抓紧造人不能喝酒，兴致勃勃的来宾们就把矛头转向了伴郎昆赛特。虽说他酒量还不错，虽说来宾也不太多，也还是喝得有点儿上了头。趁着人渐渐少了，昆赛特溜出宴席想喘口气，气还没喘匀，就听见姐姐加利娜的声音："哎，怎么这就走了？不再热闹一会儿么？"

"不了，我明天还有差事，该走了。"听声音，与姐姐交谈的人是维纳斯。  
"可是…"加利娜似乎还想挽留，却没找出适合的理由。  
昆赛特从树后转出去，走向两人站立的门口，加利娜看到他过来明显喜上眉梢，招呼道："昆赛特，维纳斯要回去了，你送送她，我跟母亲还要收拾桌碗，走不开。"而维纳斯对于他的突然出现表现得可就没那么欢迎了，下意识地向背对他的方向偏了偏头。  
加利娜又叮嘱了几句"路上当心"，便转回屋里，留下昆赛特和维纳斯相对无语。

"随便走走吧。"昆赛特率先打破沉默，头前走了出去。加利娜打的什么主意，他心里非常明白，还不是想创造机会让他们和好。虽说让炮友"和好"，似乎哪里有点不对的样子。但是维纳斯的态度明显是不想与他多相处—瞅着他不在的机会，就打算不打招呼直接回去了，显然是故意躲着他—这个认知让昆赛特莫名有种不被尊重的感觉。  
"我没有故意躲着你。"身后传来的回答打乱了昆赛特的思绪，脚下不由一慢，回过头看向金发的姑娘。  
月下看美人儿，美人儿更诱人。昆赛特在心里一边赞叹爱神的美貌，一边回想，怎么也想不起自己是不是不小心问出了心声。他觉得自己大概真的是喝多了，并且逻辑也正在离自己远去。  
"你没故意躲着我就是还想跟我在一起咯。"他听到自己的声音说。  
"哎，话不是这么说…"  
"还想跟我在一起我们就一辈子在一起好吗？无论顺境逆境，彼此珍惜，直到死神将我们分开。"他看到自己的双手握住美人儿一双柔夷。

"昆赛特你喝多了！"维纳斯一边挣扎着想把自己的手从他的大手里抽出来，一边小声训斥着他。望望四周，似乎离昆赛特自己家不远了，便决定做好事把这醉鬼扔回去，也算是尽了朋友之谊。  
及至把人推进大门，维纳斯正打算离去，却不防昆赛特依旧行动敏捷，赶在她之前把院门关了起来。  
"我不能答应你！你现在喝醉了，脑子一热，等你明天醒了就不这么想了！"维纳斯觉得自己简直耿直的可以，明明这么好的机会，答应下来，山盟海誓一番，以后就是拿捏昆赛特的好筹码了，为何要跟他讲道理？！

"那你今晚就留在这里。"昆赛特伸手环住她，边说边吻了上来。

维纳斯今天为了跟普通地球人更好地打成一片，穿的是地球式样的衣服，这使得昆赛特不费吹灰之力，就熟练地将她的蔽体之物剥了个精光。同时他也把自己脱得赤条条一丝不挂。  
维纳斯觉得昆赛特今天的套路与往常有些不一样，他没用什么技巧，就只是拥抱、亲吻，既轻柔，又热情，更专注。时不时撑起身子，笑着看她，笑得那么好看，笑得她的心痒痒的。  
他自然而然地侵入她两腿之间，他进入她的身体，她发现身体竟已经做好了准备，没有丝毫阻滞，他们紧紧地结合在一起。她微微摇摆着臀部，想把他吞入的深一点，再深一点；他配合着节奏送腰挺胯，看她因着他给的快乐娇一点，再媚一点。  
他今天似乎格外偏爱她的红唇，一边在她体内律动，一边还要在她唇上浅吻轻啄。他软凉的舌尖时有时无地探入她口中，她竟觉得，有淡淡的甜。  
她第一次知道，情动起来，全身都是那么敏感。他吻她身上一切他可以吻到的肌肤，每一下都能激起她心中的涟漪。他抱她让她坐在怀里，指尖在她背部刮过，引得她不能自制地颤抖、收缩。  
他几乎一言不发，只在被她一次次裹紧时发出一次比一次重一些的鼻音。她也没高声呻吟，唯有轻细嘤咛，如乖巧的小猫被人轻揉慢抚时那样一边满足，一边索要。  
姿势换了一个又一个，他坚持要圈她在怀里，要他们能面对着面，唇吻着唇。潮涨一波又一波，潮水退去后仍持续不断的亲昵，以不可思议的速度调整好他们的身体，再乘着下一波浪潮，冲向更高。  
当他们相拥睡去时，东方已经泛了白。  
当维纳斯清醒过来时，天光早已大亮。她只微微转了转头，枕旁尚未睁眼的人就做出反应，将她往自己怀里又收了收。  
"昆赛特，该起床了。"他装作没听见，嘴角的弧度却有了微妙的变化。  
于是她嘟起粉唇，一点点，凑过去。


	10. Chapter 10

晨光里，两个人又纠缠了好一阵子，这才分开。  
维纳斯先去洗澡，昆赛特先去做早饭—姐姐和母亲应该是留宿在了阿什莉家，到现在昆赛特家里还只得他们两个人。  
昆赛特让维纳斯从姐姐的衣柜里随便选套衣服穿，她却从他的衣服里挑了件上衣，拿腰带拦腰一系，充当连衣裙子，比之水手服的裙子，还长了那么一分。对于不借加利娜衣服的原因，维纳斯是这么说的："没跟你姐姐打过招呼就直接拿总归不好，再说我忘性大，万一忘记还，更给她添麻烦。"  
昆赛特洗完澡出来的时候，维纳斯已经吃完了自己那份早餐，还替他搭配好了一身儿衣服叠放在床头。昆赛特就那么裸着身子，先坐下来吃饭了，维纳斯拿自己刚擦过头发的那条毛巾，站在他身后，继续擦着他湿漉漉的发。  
昆赛特吃好早饭，维纳斯还没擦完他的头发。他几次尝试回过头，都被她又给推了回去。  
"你是有什么话想跟我说吗？"维纳斯的视线依然关注在银色的发丝间。  
昆赛特嘴张了几张，最后吐出来的是："嗯…埃尼的事情，还有昨天…麻烦你用心了。"  
"就这些？"  
"就…"  
"擦好了。快去穿衣服我们出门吧。"

走在王宫小路上去找王子殿下销假的昆赛特一手抚触颈部，指尖处有颗暗红的印记。那是出门后跟维纳斯分开前她给他留下的，听到维纳斯说她确实该回去了正不知该怎么说再见的昆赛特看到她对自己伸开双手，便抱了上去，被她凑在颈窝留下了这记号。回想那力道，昆赛特估计一周内这印子应该都消不掉了。  
"这算什么呀…"昆赛特嘴上不以为然，手下还是把领口拉大了一些，让印记暴露得更充分，还没控制住自己唇角上扬的弧度："某种宣示'主权'的方式吗？"

推开门，安迪米欧王子的书房里没有安迪米欧王子，只得一个杰戴特在帮殿下做功课。金色短发的同事问昆赛特的第一个问题果然是："你昨晚上请假是去参加你弟弟的婚礼了？就不怕耽误前途？"不等昆赛特回答，第二个问题就来了："咦，你居然让妹子在你身上留印记了？你是昆赛特么？该不会是埃尼赛特冒充的吧？"  
昆赛特没理他，问清楚王子殿下果然又是在招待月球来的小公主，自觉不便打扰，就打算回寝室去—趁这空当儿再补会儿觉，下午还要陪王子练剑呢。

刚出书房门，昆赛特便看见一位穿火红色水手服的小姐候在门口。"找杰戴特？他在里面。"  
"谢谢。"玛尔斯礼貌性地回话。昆赛特觉得她瞟自己那眼神儿好像有点恨恨的，但自觉跟她并不相熟，没道理会得罪于她，也就没放在心上。  
"玛尔斯小姐，你来啦！"屋里的伙计听到响动已经坐不住了，迫不及待迎了出来。昆赛特在他出来前自觉地从玛尔斯小姐身边消失了。

昆赛特确实与玛尔斯没多少交集，没有直接开罪于美人儿，然而令玛尔斯生气的事情，间接地也算与他有关。  
今日排班来接小公主的，原本是维纳斯，可维纳斯彻夜不归，天知道她们心大的首领疯到哪里去了。不敢指望维纳斯能及时赶回，在跟墨丘利和朱庇特商量后，决定由排下一班的玛尔斯先顶上。正当玛尔斯已准备出发时，维纳斯才施施然回到银色月宫，还一身儿古里古怪的打扮。  
"既然回来了，你就自己去吧。"玛尔斯看着首领的一脸傻笑莫名火光。  
"啊啦～既然玛尔斯你都准备好了，就跟我换班嘛～人家好累了想休息。"维纳斯摇着玛尔斯的手臂撒娇道，脸颊上有着可疑的红晕。  
玛尔斯离开前，模糊听到身后朱庇特在问维纳斯那奇怪的衣服是怎么回事，她好像回答说"昆赛特的"什么的。玛尔斯不屑地想："跟个地球人玩的不亦乐乎，像什么话。居然还要我们向她看齐！"却忘记最先跟地球人愉快玩耍的，似乎是她们可爱的小公主呀。

应付了同伴们，维纳斯回到自己的寝室，把身体陷进软和的大床里，招招手，叫来几个美少年给自己按摩放松—这一宿折腾，真还有点儿吃不消。  
闭上眼睛享受着，维纳斯在脑内又把这夜回想了一遍：其实她知道避不开跟昆赛特再见面，也清楚任务所迫，昨天出门就已经做好自己先服软道歉的准备了，没想到却是他先…  
所以他之前无理取闹，其实是在吃醋么？维纳斯不禁轻笑出声。正给她按摩的少年们闻声停了停手，维纳斯一秒切换扑克脸："看啥看，继续按！"几秒钟后又补充了句："大力点儿。"  
少年们恢复了按摩的节奏，维纳斯继续闭目享受，忍不住又嫌弃起他们手法绵软了。"还是昆赛特的手有力道。"维纳斯回忆起昨夜如何被他托起放下，温暖又有力的大手怎样妥帖地承托着她的脊背和大腿，给她刺激，也护着她安全…  
维纳斯不得不承认，昆赛特于做爱这件事上，天赋和技巧都是上上之选，每一次都能让她既满足又惊喜。"如果是这样的一辈子，好像也没什么好无聊的。"可这念头在维纳斯脑海中只转了一转，她便惊觉不妥："维纳斯啊维纳斯，你在想什么呀！那可是个地球人！不是适合娶回家的对象！再说了那人大半夜借着酒劲儿胡说八道，醒了可就不认账了呀！你怎么能被几句话就蒙了心！"转而庆幸起自己早有预见，才没被耍得团团乱转。

昆赛特可不知道维纳斯的纷杂念头，尤自沉浸在与女神两情相悦的美梦当中，再不去勾三搭四，连送上门的也都婉言拒绝，绝不与不相干的姑娘多说一句话，仿佛生来就是洁身自好的正人君子。涅夫莱特看在眼里，对佐伊赛特所说的"银千年姑娘喜欢专一的男人"更多信了几分—他这位室友一定是为了讨好维纳斯，才硬生生收了种马做派的吧！自己果然要向他好好取经嘞。  
这天临睡前，涅夫莱特洗漱完，拖了个椅子，面朝椅背坐定，用充满八卦的语调开了话头："嘿，昆赛特，你跟维纳斯好像进展不错啊？"  
正在铺床的昆赛特没吱声，只抬头望了他的室友一眼，算是默认。  
"帮我跟维纳斯打听打听朱庇特最近在忙什么呗。"涅夫莱特骑着椅子又靠近了两步，道出了自己的纠结，"她一个礼拜没来地球了嘞，从我认识她以后还从来没这么久过。上次…"涅夫莱特斟酌着措辞，"…上次她走的时候情绪有点儿低落，不知道是不是在银千年有什么烦心的事儿。你让维纳斯帮我带个话，就说心情不好可以来找我呀！我保证哄得她开开心心的！"  
"我会帮你带到的。"昆赛特答应的很简洁，一边答应着一边躺进被窝，还顺手熄了灯。  
"哎你这人！"涅夫莱特在一片黑暗中挥舞着双手寻找自己的床铺。"真是没公德。"


	11. Chapter 11

昆赛特总觉得今天有什么不对劲儿的地方，即便维纳斯如常选择在王子和小公主约会结束前的这段时间与他深入交流—因为要还玛尔斯的班，维纳斯来的比往常更勤快一些—也即便维纳斯正在他身上动得激烈，他仍觉得有某个地方，不对劲儿。  
今天他陪安迪米欧练剑的时候，曾问过王子怎么小公主还不来—往常她们来的时候要早得多—还被好事的同事说"是不是想维纳斯了"，那时他想起她来，心情是很好的；等到他陪王子练完剑，回来洗好澡，看到她就在床上，冲自己招着手，他更是无意掩饰自己的愉悦。  
然后呢？  
是从她推倒他开始觉得不对的么？昆赛特并不觉得自己会介意体位姿势，双方都快活才是他的原则。那是从她在他肩头狠咬一口留下牙印开始么？也不是。这点儿都不能称为疼痛的感觉，不过是情人间增加趣味的小动作。  
昆赛特尝试扶起伏在自己肩头埋头苦干的人儿，想要看清楚她的面容和唇色，她干脆借势扬起头颅闭上眼睛，加快动作却不与他目光交接。  
到底是怎么了？  
不过昆赛特内心的不满足也不能阻挡身体响应维纳斯的动作，她牵他的双手放在自己腰间—那滑嫩的手感，自然是极好的—她双手向后撑在他的膝盖上，微微后仰如张满的弓，将自己完全展示在他面前，他能察觉到这美妙胴体带来的视觉冲击为他身体的某个部分带来的变化。她还不间断地上下着，摩擦着，挑逗着，撩拨着他，她从他的变化中汲取力量，越来越快，越来越紧窄，在接连的紧缩中她定在了高点，也让昆赛特差点儿把持不住。  
然而还是差了点儿什么。  
通常这种情况下，昆赛特更愿意拉长战线—这能为对方带来更多更久的快乐—可今天他有些想早点结束，毕竟要谈话的话，这种状态下是没法进行的。  
极为短暂的不应期结束后维纳斯又俯向昆赛特肩头，咬他的脖颈，咬他的耳垂，手也不闲着，在他胸口肩头来回摸索。  
昆赛特深吸口气，他决定出击了。  
一手揽住她一手撑起身体，保持着结合在一起的状态，昆赛特将自己的姿势由躺着调整为坐着。她面对他的变化有片刻无措，终于是将目光投向了他的脸庞。只是，他见那湛蓝双眸中只有空洞和迷茫，胸口一沉，竟觉着有些刺痛。  
明明上次彻夜缠绵还近在眼前，今天这是怎么了？  
可她还是那么美，即使刺痛，他也要看着她，念着她—"维纳斯…"—他念着她，更抱紧她。  
"啊啊…"被他双臂环绕着的她的腰肢扭动着不知是想要还是想躲。  
"维纳斯…"他收紧手臂让她更贴近自己，她只能改用扶在他肩头的双手用力表达着，甚至指甲都有些嵌入他的肌肉里。  
"维纳斯…"他呼唤着她，用自己最温柔的语调，配上最深情的微笑。  
"…昆…"她并没有完整叫出他的名字，可昆赛特确定自己从她眼中看到了，看到了他今天一直在寻找的东西。因着她眼中这一闪而过，他的心竟在刺痛中也觉出了快乐。  
"维纳斯！"他想要她，想要更多。  
她突然捧起他的脸，胡乱吻了上来，急促的气息与他的气息交叠。他腾出只手来，固定住她的头颈，好吻得更深一些，下身传来的强烈刺激却让他的呼吸也乱了节奏，最终只能在两个人的浅浅拥吻下共同爬到最高。  
不知道过了多久—两个人都没有起身去确认时间流逝—终于都喘匀了气息，维纳斯还趴在昆赛特怀里，金色的长发遮掩着，让他看不清她的表情。  
"我说…"昆赛特轻拍维纳斯的肩膀，决定搞清楚她的反复无常。  
"咚咚咚"有敲门的声音。  
"我说，维纳斯…"昆赛特想要忽略敲门声，继续与心上人的谈话。  
"咚咚咚"捣乱者锲而不舍。  
"你去开门吧，也许有人找你有重要的事。"维纳斯嘴上说着，却没什么起身的意思，手还在他胸口画着圈圈。  
"…你等我。"昆赛特揽过维纳斯在她头顶印下一个吻，伸手去拿衣服。他想的是快点打发了捣乱的人，才好心无旁骛搞清楚维纳斯对与自己的关系到底是何看法。

昆赛特寝室门外的，是一名看上去年纪不过十四五的少年，身板略显柔弱，长相也不甚出众，自我介绍说是在贝尔公主宫中当差，名叫伊库琉斯。  
昆赛特瞬间就明白，关于贝尔公主开始圈养年轻面首的传言，一定是真的了。  
"冒昧来找大人，是听…听公主宫里有资历的姐姐们说，大人曾是最得公主欢心的，故…故此来向大人请教…请教些伺候公主的…"  
没让伊库琉斯说完，昆赛特指着挂在他腿边的小男孩，发问道："他是谁？"得到"他是舍弟，今年九岁了，有点儿胆小，一直要粘着我"这样的回答，昆赛特第一个想法是这弟弟可比哥哥出色多了—银色微卷的短发，有着孩童特有的柔软，一双金色的瞳仁更是透着机灵—他看这孩子一直上上下下打量自己，不禁上前一步，弯下腰去轻声问道："你叫什么名字？"然后下一秒就想起对他哥哥这个捣乱者的不满，站直身子，居高临下地质问伊库琉斯："有你这么当哥哥的么？居然带着弟弟来找人探讨这种问题？！"声音大到完全遮盖了小孩子怯怯的回应："妈妈给我起的名字，叫艾里奥斯。"  
"我…我…"即便不是被昆赛特吓的，伊库琉斯大概也没办法好好回答出这个问题，"我"了半天也没吐出第二个字来。倒是原本挂在他腿上的孩子，见着哥哥的窘迫，还能鼓起勇气上前一步，小手扯住昆赛特的衣角，用眼神替哥哥求情。  
"这样吧…"昆赛特叹了口气，"别吓着孩子。再说，"他抬起右手，拇指向后指了指身后那扇门扉，"我也还有客人。"  
"对…对不起！我不知道…"伊库琉斯忙不迭地鞠躬道歉，昆赛特看到他明显松了口气，话也说顺溜了点儿。"那我改天再来拜访！"  
"并且不带小孩子。"昆赛特抱起双臂，没好气地补充道。  
已经被哥哥扛上肩头的艾里奥斯扭回头看着昆赛特，乖巧地挥手跟他告别。昆赛特下意识地也挥了挥手回应他。

等不及兄弟二人走远，昆赛特便转身回了屋里。  
可是他还是晚了。  
此时寝室窗洞大开，哪里还有维纳斯的身影！  
昆赛特微皱了下眉头，也跟着从窗台跃下，追了出去。  
直追到王子跟小公主约会的地方，也不见那个金色的倩影。不仅不见她，连倩尼迪公主也离开了嘞—王子殿下抬头望着爱人离去的方向，正依依不舍。  
留在王子身边放哨的涅夫莱特是绝不会放弃说室友风凉话的机会的："昆赛特你怎么办事的！一定是你得罪了维纳斯，还连累王子都不能跟小公主好好约会了。这个责任你可负得起？！"  
昆赛特并不想理他。


	12. Chapter 12

急匆匆带着小公主回来的守护战士首领急匆匆地把小公主往端着点心迎接她们的同伴手中一交，急匆匆撂下句—"我要去特训，晚饭不用等我。"—就急匆匆向着自己的房间去了，留下身后两人你看看我我看看你，用眼神儿交流着："训练场是在另一个方向没错吧？"

维纳斯急匆匆回到寝室，叫了一个身板儿最壮实的男宠，拖进寝室往床上一扔，剩下的人乖乖替她们掩上门，乖乖在门外候着。  
她依照上一场的节奏又如法炮制了一遍，然而效果差强人意，身下的男宠体力能力都不差，然而不管反应多么强烈，没她的吩咐也不敢换个姿势，真真是无聊极了。  
"所以只是因为跟他做比较有趣才会一直想要…胸口紧紧的也是生理反应！嗯，一定是这样的！我维纳斯可是爱与美的战士，怎么可能抗拒不了区区地球人的…"

想通了的维纳斯从男宠身上爬下来，愉悦地冲了冲澡，到餐厅还赶上和同伴们一起吃饭。  
"…我说，你们也要抓紧点儿了，虽然女王没有给我们设定任务时间，但是也不能消极怠工啊～"一边说着，一边逐一扫过在座的姑娘们，大家瞬间安静下来，都是一副埋头苦吃的样子。

昆赛特万万想不到，短短几天之间，他和室友的处境竟会有如此的翻转—自个儿这儿从芙蓉帐暖到孤枕生寒没有任何过渡，那边厢已然到了出局边缘的涅夫莱特，不知怎地撞了大运，又得美人儿垂青，还你侬我侬一起逛集市去了。  
"昆赛特前辈，我跟朱庇特出去逛逛，估计要逛到晚上呢，毕竟是新年大集，可热闹了。您要一起来吗？"涅夫莱特临走时的阴阳怪调犹在耳边，昆赛特可不是不识时务之人，自然知道这客套话里没有一丝一毫邀请之意，更是从他刻意咬重的"晚上"二字领悟了更多。小情侣前脚刚走，他后脚就踏上了回家的路—这次是真的回家。

"已经有十来年没回家过年了吧？"昆赛特在心里问自己。不回家过年并不是因为路程远—虽因母亲大人好静而把家安在了偏郊区的地方，也始终还是雅雷史安城内—也不是因为要值班—王子体恤部属，往往在上午的官方活动后就放了他们的假，还常叮嘱他们多陪陪家人—而是如今日的涅夫莱特般，美人儿在怀，逍遥快活啊。  
昆赛特记得自己第一次赶新年大集是加利娜带他来的。加利娜自己约了汉子，不好意思跟母亲开口，找了个带昆赛特买苹果派的理由。昆赛特十分配合姐姐，大肆表演了一番"吃不到苹果派我要死了"的戏码，母亲终是无奈放行。那一次，昆赛特不仅得到了一整个大大的苹果派，还经历了他的初体验，和偶遇的一个头发软软，声音软软，身体也软软的，穿白色法袍的姐姐。  
"从此就再没在家里过过年了啊。"起初那两三个新年，那时还显稚嫩的昆赛特都是陷在白袍姐姐的温柔乡里。"后来怎么就断了来往了？"昆赛特并未能在记忆里搜寻到答案，"大概就是普通的厌倦吧。"从历来的经验看，昆赛特并不认为自己是长情之人，不说跟埃尼赛特的数年如一日比，就只说关系能保持数月往上的，除了得罪不起的贝尔公主，也只有初恋的她了吧。还有一个人，他倒是想继续，但似乎对方已经对他失去兴趣了呐。

一路胡思乱想，等昆赛特意识到的时候，他已经站在自家门前了。  
"母亲看到我回来过年会不会吃惊？"昆赛特心下不由得涌起一丝忐忑，"会不会没准备多的年夜饭…我这么突然回来，给她添麻烦吧…"  
犹犹豫豫踟蹰不前，手几次快够到门扇又缩回来，当昆赛特终于下定决心推开门的时候，院门被人从里面抢先打了开来。  
"哎呀！稀奇稀奇，原来是你！"开门的是加利娜，边说话边伸手扯住他一边袖子，就往屋里拖。"母亲又说门口有人，我不信，没想到是你小子回来了。今天太阳好像也没从西边儿出来啊？哈哈哈。"  
伴随着姐姐爽朗的笑声，昆赛特踏入温暖的家。母亲坐在壁炉前剥着豆子，见他回来停了停手，笑望向他，略点了点头。埃尼在灶台前忙碌着，阿什莉给他打下手，不时替心上人擦擦汗，擦完两个人还要再相视一笑，散发着浓浓的"二人世界、请勿打扰"的气息。  
"来这边坐，这边暖和。"加利娜招呼到。昆赛特回过头，见姐姐已经坐到母亲身边去了，便也赶紧脱下外套挂好，乖乖凑到母亲身旁帮忙。

"你小子怎么想起来回家过年啦？没约维纳…"眼看姐姐就要哪壶不开提哪壶，昆赛特赶紧把话题抛回去："姐你不也是，居然没约会，稀奇稀奇。"  
"我呀～～嘿嘿～"加利娜神秘一笑，一手抚上小腹，叹道："我呀，后面十几个月都不会有约会了呢。"  
"咦？"昆赛特捕捉到姐姐话里的含义，一时间有些说不出话来。  
"咦什么咦？！谁叫咱家就我一个女儿，你跟埃尼都指望不上。"  
"没，没什么。你不是常说还没玩够，我还以为还要再等几年才能当舅舅呢。孩子爹是…？"  
"嘿呀，我那么多小情人，我哪知道是哪个的。"加利娜一如既往地豪迈。"嘿嘿，过来过来，我跟你说哦，阿什莉也有了哦～埃尼不叫声张，说怕打扰宝宝，哼。我偷偷告诉你的，你别在他们面前提啊。"  
"哦，知道了。"昆赛特漫不经心地应着。不比加利娜，阿什莉怀孕这件事，他倒是一点儿也不惊讶。阿什莉和埃尼闹别扭的根源说穿了还是孩子问题，维纳斯既然说要解决，就一定会彻底根治。策划婚礼什么的，不能说毫无意义，但更多的可能是她的个人趣味吧。

"开饭啦～～"埃尼完成最后一道甜点，先跟阿什莉亲了一个，才招呼大家吃饭。"来啦～～"加利娜积极响应，第一个站起身来。昆赛特注意到母亲最后又望了一眼门外，轻轻叹息。他仔细看了又看，终于确定自己刚回来时从母亲眼底看到的失落不是错觉。母亲似乎在等着什么人，但很显然一直没有等到。  
外面天已擦黑，家家户户都亮起了灯，天空中漫漫飘下白色的花朵—这种时候这种天气，应该不会有人再上门了。  
"下雪了呢。"爱尔蓓特轻叹，搭上儿子伸来的手，借力站起。"他第一次来的时候，也是这样一个下雪天。"她没有走向餐桌，反而去往了窗边，甚至准备打开窗户，似是要仔细欣赏雪景，抑或是想要迎接什么人。好在被加利娜及时发现："母亲，别开窗。你身体弱，小心着凉！昆赛特快扶母亲过来吃饭。"

被女儿拦住的爱尔蓓特也就作罢，由着昆赛特揽住她向餐桌走去。触碰到母亲双肩的那一刹那，昆赛特似有所感，恍惚明白了自小就看惯的母亲眉眼间的哀愁，也明白了舅舅一再想接他们去任上，而母亲一直不肯是为何。

"新年快乐！"众人一齐举杯，共祝新年。  
"也祝阿什莉和埃尼新婚快乐，和和美美，长长久久！"加利娜补充道。


	13. Chapter 13

大年夜那场雪开始化的时候，维纳斯才又来找昆赛特。  
从上次见面就憋在心里的话，昆赛特本想当面问她，真见了面，看到她的笑容，那些话便也没那么要紧了，看她化雪天还是水手服短打扮，穿得单薄，忙解了披风替她裹上，顺势抱个满怀。  
维纳斯被昆赛特抱在怀里，觉得心跳得好快，胸口又开始发紧，许多天来的心理建设竟全无效果，心中警铃大作，可又贪恋着他怀抱里的温度。

"昆赛特…"  
"嗯？"  
"你要抱到什么时候？"

"有人看着…"

"有点，我有点喘不过气…"  
"哦。"

及至放开手去，昆赛特看维纳斯两颊通红，凑到她耳边低声说道："那我们换个地方继续？"将火干脆引到了耳根。  
可维纳斯没有应承，还撇了撇嘴角，动作虽小，昆赛特也敏锐地捕捉到了。"我逗你呢，看你太可爱了忍不住想逗你。"没等维纳斯开口就转移了话题："你想做什么，我都听你的。"  
维纳斯本想吐槽昆赛特这一套下来一气呵成不知道是调戏了多少姑娘才练成的手段，话到嘴边又咽了下去："我听朱庇特说你们地球的集市很是热闹，我也想去看看呢。"  
"集市只有逢着节庆才开，新年大集刚过，下一场还要几个月后呢…"刚夸口答应的，这第一桩就做不到，昆赛特面上有些挂不住了。  
"也不是非要集市啦，总之是你们地球上特色的活动、祭典，热闹的，就好啦！"  
"祭典的话今儿倒是有一场。"昆赛特总算是找回点儿场子。  
"那我们现在就去吧！"维纳斯跃跃欲试，满眼期待。  
"去是要去的，只是祭典在山上，比这里更冷，你要先换点儿厚些的衣服才行。"

问清楚维纳斯今天是借休息时间来玩耍，并没有带小公主回家的任务在身，昆赛特一边盘算着游玩行程，一边带她回家跟加利娜借衣服，直把水手战士的首领裹成个球才罢手。不过再厚重的衣服也丝毫无妨维纳斯身手的灵活，她仍频繁来往于参道两旁的小摊之间，如穿花蝴蝶一般，嗅嗅这个，尝尝那个，昆赛特钱袋不离手，跟在后面替她结帐。  
一路吃到神宫门前，维纳斯停下步子，扭头问道："话说…我这样子，进去参拜，是不是不大好啊？"  
昆赛特看着她手里举着的各式美食，故作为难："嗯…也许会因为亵渎神灵，被祭司们打出来呢。"  
"那这些食物…"维纳斯左顾右盼。  
昆赛特忍住笑道："可不能扔了，浪费食物也是不好的行为，神灵不喜欢的。"  
"这可怎么办？"听说不能扔掉，维纳斯把目光放远了些，想找几只鸟儿鹿儿来帮忙吃掉，可大冬天的小动物们都不大出门，四下山坡上白茫茫一片，除了树，只有雪。  
看了一圈儿，最后目光落在了面前的人身上。  
"那，你帮我吃掉吧！"维纳斯把手里的东西往昆赛特面前递了递。  
昆赛特看了看维纳斯手里的食物，又把目光投向美人儿面庞。"让我帮忙简单，只是你要答应我一件事。"  
"什…什么事？"维纳斯有一丝丝异样的预感。  
"答应我，允许我在不见你的时候，想你。"

一瞬间，维纳斯脑海里，好像有烟花，炸了开来。

等维纳斯回过神儿的时候，昆赛特已经在吃她刚吃剩下的蜜糖花儿了—并没有拿过去，而是握住她的手，就着她原本拿着的样子慢条斯理地吃着，吃完发现她手指上也沾满了糖水，便细细地一根根舔过去—维纳斯刚归位的理智，差点儿又要飞到九霄云外去。

维纳斯好容易收摄住心神，随着昆赛特进了神宫大门。在净手处净手时，她的注意力被正殿前高台上的祭司们—确切说是他们手里的东西—吸引了过去。  
"他们拿的是豆子。"昆赛特适时配上解说，"待会儿祭司们会向台下撒豆子，代表散发神的祝福，抢到豆子的人回去把豆子种下，这一年便可事事顺遂。"  
"那我们快去呀～"维纳斯兴奋起来，转身就向人群冲去，昆赛特无奈地摇摇头，脸上却是掩不住的笑意。

因为来得晚，维纳斯怎么也挤不进前排有利位置，毕竟周围都是平民，她空有一身本事也没处施展，不免有些沮丧，昆赛特正想安慰，高台上三声鼓响，已是正式开始了。  
伴着不知是从何时传下来的古老语言歌唱的古老歌谣，祭司们按个头高低排列鱼贯而入，每人都捧着个木盒子，里面装满了包好的一包包豆子。队尾最末一个小豆丁恍惚有些眼熟，昆赛特定睛细看，原来是前些时候才见过的伊库琉斯的弟弟—艾里奥斯。艾里奥斯也发现了昆赛特，刚踮脚想上前来，马上意识到自己的"职责"，忙正了颜色，跟在前辈们后面，亦步亦趋。  
祭司们在台上列队祝祷，一阵维纳斯看不懂的动作后，终于是四下散开，来到高台边沿均匀排开准备撒豆子。  
"一—"维纳斯没抢到。  
"二—"维纳斯眼看就要接到豆子，斜刺里插进一只手又给拦了去。  
"三—"台上艾里奥斯注意到这边的情况，趁着自己身材矮小灵活，穿插过来向着昆赛特和维纳斯所在的方向高高地撒了许多，昆赛特看准目标伸手一拦，有一包豆子正正好好就落在了维纳斯怀里。  
"昆赛特我抢到啦！"维纳斯高兴得就要跳起来了，"快看快看我抢到啦！"  
"嗯嗯！真厉害！"昆赛特一边夸着姑娘，一边在维纳斯身后比了个大拇指，感谢台上少年的配合。艾里奥斯咧开嘴笑得甜甜的，又去向其他人散发祝福去了。

散完了豆子，高台边的人群却并没有散去的意思，反而都敛了笑容，肃穆起来。不一会儿，一位衣饰朴素却气质不凡的长者走上台来，四向各鞠一躬后，在高台正中坐下。另有两对年轻祭司分别抬上来火盆和案桌，最后还是艾里奥斯，捧上来放着些龟甲和刻刀的托盘，置于案上，然后行至长者右后方坐下。  
"那是我们的大祭司。"昆赛特告诉维纳斯。"今日是新年第一次大祭典，大祭司要当众占卜一年的国运。"  
"哦…"维纳斯似懂非懂，银千年早已没有独立的神职组织，预测国运什么的，也都是女王一手包办，女王定时往水晶塔祈祷聆听神的启示即可。

大祭司口中念念有词，边念边在龟甲上刻着什么，念了又念，刻了又刻，维纳斯渐觉无聊起来，昆赛特便提议去正殿后的别殿转转。  
说是别殿，但在规模上比正殿小了不是一星半点，绕过正殿后还要下一个长长的台阶才能到达。不过来别殿祈祷的人倒是不少，绝大多数都是女性，只有不到十分之一的男人杂在其间，却都是和昆赛特一般，与女伴同来的。  
"这别殿里供奉的，是我们传说中最古老的神祗。"  
"嗯？"最古老的神明却偏居一隅，这有点儿超出了维纳斯的认知。  
"是位女神。"  
"哎？"维纳斯不由得停了停脚步，想问昆赛特正殿里的难道是位男神不成。  
"嗯。"昆赛特伸手扶住维纳斯的手臂，搀着她继续往前走。"正殿里那位传说是这位女神的弟弟兼爱人，从前与女神是摆在一起供奉的，后来才渐渐分开了。"  
"为什么啊？"  
"传说有许多版本，我也不知道哪个是真哪个是假。"传说的内容昆赛特没有细讲，借着要进门的由头让维纳斯不要喧哗，便领先进入殿内。

殿内光线有些昏暗，维纳斯稍微适应了下，才看清正中神龛里是一位身姿曼妙眼波魅惑的裸体女神像，一时红了脸，心下暗骂昆赛特放浪，无端带她来拜这种邪神，却觉左手一轻，已经被昆赛特握在了右手里。抬眼看，发现昆赛特正笑着望向自己—是曾见过的笑容，是曾见过的，不知该怎么形容，但却很好看很好看的笑容—让她的心痒痒的。  
一时间维纳斯什么也忘了，由着昆赛特牵着，来到神龛前。昆赛特转头面向神像，双手握于胸前—手里当然还握着维纳斯的左手—闭目垂首，暗暗祷告。维纳斯只一直还看着他。片刻昆赛特祷告完毕，又看向维纳斯，似要说些什么，维纳斯打起万分精神准备听明白了照着做，外面突然开始喧哗，声音由正殿前起，由远及近传了过来，内里零星听到几句"不好啦"，别殿里原本旖旎的气氛瞬间散了大半，不少人开始交头接耳，也有人起身往殿外去。  
"你在这里等着，我去看看情况。"昆赛特说完便放开了手。


	14. Chapter 14

银色月宫中，维纳斯正对着一盆土埋头苦干—若是豆子发芽了，这一年都能事事顺遂哎，也许女王交代的任务也能圆满完成呢—一边想着，一边干劲更足了，不一会儿就埋好了豆子，还浇足了水。待到洗了手把花盆摆在窗台上，她又对着空盆傻笑，一路笑倒在床上—话说回来好像不需要豆子，任务也正向着顺利的方向大步发展呢，刚刚墨丘利不是说，他带她去拜的神，便是他们地球人自古崇拜的爱神嘛—他这算是正式提出交往吗？不是酒后戏言，也不是欢爱中胡言乱语，想起昆赛特今天说的做的，维纳斯不禁又开始心神荡漾—虽然他提出交往是晚了一点，但是比之朱庇特的涅夫莱特更加正式呢！  
维纳斯刚为自己扳回一城而暗暗得意—她已然忘记墨丘利老师小课堂的全文原是："那位女神是地球人很久以前就开始崇拜的亚希塔妲，主管丰饶和生育，也兼管欲望和爱情，因此地球女子普遍将她视为自己的保护神。"—又纠结起来没亲耳听到他把誓言说完到底是否作数。  
"就差那么一点点…"可是打扰了维纳斯好事的事情，对于地球人来说十分重大，维纳斯自认不是蛮不讲理之人，这种时候必须深明大义，自然不能牵绊于他。

当时昆赛特撇下维纳斯一人跑出别殿后，维纳斯四下打量着其他男女的行止，依葫芦画瓢也拜过一场。刚拜完昆赛特已经回转了来，牵起她便往山下跑去，边跑边跟她简短介绍了情况："大祭司三次占卜龟甲全碎，已经派了人去向尼莱厄斯国王通报了。我得尽快赶回宫中，王子随时可能召见我们。"跑到山脚下略站了站，眼中有不舍，最终还是说："你一个人回去路上当心些。还有，转告你们小公主，最近雅雷史安可能不太平，让她实在要来的话一定提前知会王子，我们好做好防务。"然后在维纳斯唇上留下一吻，等维纳斯回过神儿来，已经不见了人影。

"嘛，算了，下次去的时候再叫他补上呗。"维纳斯盘算已定，又一个人傻笑一阵儿，起身准备更衣沐浴，寝室门突然砰的一声被人推了开来。  
"维纳斯，维纳斯，你刚从地球回来的，你告诉我那边怎么了…最重要的是安迪米欧，安迪米欧他，他还好吗？"不用问，来人一定是银千年集万千宠爱于一身的小公主—倩妮迪—了。  
维纳斯一脸茫然望向随后进来的朱庇特，听了同伴的解释，才稍微跟上些节奏—原来就在维纳斯刚从地球回来的这短短一时间，女王不知从何处也得了黄金帝国生变的消息，立马召见女儿，严令她暂时不得再去地球玩耍，禁令立即生效不设期限，可以解禁时会另行通知她。听说不能去见心爱的王子，而且还不知道何时才能再去，倩妮迪自然不依，说女王拿话哄她，女王便告诉她维纳斯刚从地球回来，让她自己来找维纳斯求证，于是就有了刚刚破门而入的一幕—当然，门是朱庇特帮她踹开的。

好不容易向小公主解释清楚安迪米欧现在十分非常特别地安全，目前只是雅雷史安神殿占卜出大凶之兆，暂时还没有事情发生，小公主仍是不大放心，直到维纳斯答应说她们会定时去查看地球那边的情况，有事情一定立马让她知道，才暂且罢休。  
送走倩妮迪，维纳斯扶着被朱庇特弄坏的寝室门十分郁闷，一时半会儿这也难修好，她今天晚上可怎么睡觉啊！  
"那个…"跟小公主一起来的人并没有一起走。  
"嗯？"  
朱庇特满怀歉意提出："…要是你不介意的话，今儿晚上先去我那儿凑合一夜？"

维纳斯来到朱庇特的寝室，第一件事就是摆好她的花盆，摆在她一眼就能看到的窗台上。朱庇特看了笑说这不知哪里得来的东西竟如此宝贝，维纳斯也不示弱，回问朱庇特新耳钉的来历，朱庇特霎时羞红了脸，扭扭捏捏不答话，跑去给维纳斯铺床去了。  
"哎，怎么你来做这些事情？男宠们呢？"维纳斯见朱庇特去替自己铺床，以为是她怕自己不喜欢陌生人碰自己东西所以亲自动手，忙想表示自己并没那么娇气，没想到朱庇特的脸更红了。  
"首…首领，我，我并没有男宠啊。"虽然脸烧得厉害，可话还是要说清楚的，我朱庇特可是洁身自好的好女人！  
"啊…！"维纳斯后知后觉才想起来男宠似乎是她们金星特色，朱庇特、墨丘利，包括玛尔斯，都是没有的！  
想着怎么岔开话题，维纳斯便把这次去地球约会的事儿掐头去尾略跟朱庇特讲了讲，省去了自己是眼馋朱庇特新年约会大进展才去的这个起因，也略过了昆赛特带她去拜亚希塔妲这一段儿—就像她之前跟墨丘利讲时那样。  
"虽然他今天没来得及说，不过一定是准备跟我要求正式交往的。"维纳斯最后这么总结到，暗暗想着要把朱庇特的涅夫莱特比下去。  
朱庇特并没领悟到首领话中的深意，却问："那你是准备答应的？答应下来以后就要准备求婚了吧？"  
这下轮到维纳斯哑口无言了，可朱庇特还没说完，继续补充道："我早听说昆赛特也是个风流惯的，你若是已经做了决定，就早点告诉他让他收收心，我们银千年可是有我们的规矩的。"维纳斯觉得自己实在是跟不上这位坚持婚前守贞的同伴的脑回路，讪讪笑了笑，硬生生掐断卧谈，马上睡觉，朱庇特最末小声嘀咕的那句"你也该收收心了"她仿若没有听到。


	15. Chapter 15

自年初祭典出现大凶之兆后，神殿的气氛总是压抑的，艾里奥斯每日只见老师在神前祷告、占卜，周而复始，却始终未能得到更进一步的启示，面色一天比一天凝重。  
雅雷史安王宫的气氛也好不到哪里去，尼莱厄斯国王从来没有像这样勤于政务过，每天从早到晚，每一封奏报都要亲自过目，晚上便在书房安歇，所有休闲娱乐一概免了。安迪米欧王子也打起十二万分精神，尽自己所能想为舅舅分担。  
直到冈瓦那郡守德拉维特—也就是昆赛特的舅舅—的奏报传来，才结束了这种局面。德拉维特的报告上说，自旬月前开始流星频堕，并不速之客自海上来，辗转难通言语，现下以奥里诺科河为界，暂息争端，求王上定夺。  
虽然大祭司并不确定德拉维特奏报所述便是应兆之事，但尼莱厄斯国王偏认定了这点，一面回信让德拉维特善加周旋，一面点了昆赛特、涅夫莱特、杰戴特和佐伊赛特四人来见他。

安迪米欧一开始见舅舅召见几位直属部下，还以为是要派自己出去历练，喜不自胜，及至听完安排却不与自己相干，大惑不解，同舅舅争了几句，尼莱厄斯国王大怒，斥责王子不懂社稷为重，竟想以身犯险，缺乏储君自觉，下令将王子禁足，直到事情解决为止。  
安迪米欧被国王的亲卫亲自送了回去，尼莱厄斯叫涅夫莱特、杰戴特和佐伊赛特也先回去为出征做准备，独将昆赛特又留了一留。  
"他们几个我可是交给你和你舅舅了，怎么带出去的你就得怎么给我带回来，绝不允许有一点闪失。"  
昆赛特唯唯称是，又站了会儿，还不见国王陛下遣散自己，正盘算着怎么开口告退，忽又被问道："你母亲她可还好？"  
尼莱厄斯问话时却是垂头看着案上，昆赛特一时无法度其用意，只好说"母亲还是老样子，不十分好，但也说不上不好。"  
国王陛下微皱了皱眉，似乎还想说点儿什么，最终轻叹口气："你去吧，记着我交代你的事情。代我问候你母亲。"

昆赛特回家略收拾了东西兼与母亲和姐姐告别后，又回宫向王子辞行。  
"国王陛下也是担心你的安全嘛！"昆赛特还没进门就听到涅夫莱特的声音，想是几位同事也来辞行，顺便安抚被禁足的王子，进门后才发现，贝尔公主居然也在："是啊，安迪米欧你是我黄金帝国唯一的王子殿下，国之储君，身份矜贵，舅舅自然是不愿意你涉险的。这些打打杀杀的就交给他们去做吧。"杰戴特和佐伊赛特只随声附和着，昆赛特亦不想引人注意，默默站在了角落里。  
及至四人告辞出来，贝尔公主还自坐着不动。行至无人处，佐伊赛特悄声跟杰戴特说："刚贝尔公主好几次想去拉王子的手你注意到没？她从前可没对她这唯一的弟弟如此亲热啊。"被昆赛特听见，照着后脑勺赏了个爆栗："王家内务，少议论几句。"涅夫莱特竟上前来扮起了好人，一边替佐伊赛特揉着脑袋，一边冲昆赛特道："她自己做得出来，还不让人说了。你莫不是看老相好向他人献殷勤，心里吃味儿？"昆赛特懒得与他计较，一直没说话的杰戴特这时倒插了一句："昆赛特现在与维纳斯好着呢，从前那些怎么还会放在心上。"

从雅雷史安王都到南部边陲冈瓦那郡路途遥远，大队人马一路行去，需要十多天。这十多天间，银千年的守护战士首领居然收到了那对她一贯采取放养策略的母亲的召唤，虽诧异，也还是应召回了一趟母星。

维纳斯一回到总是被硫磺浓雾包裹着的玛撒兰城堡，便被几乎站满了城堡主厅、目的显然是来迎接她的一群年轻男人所包围：  
"贵女，好久不见。您还记得我吗？"  
"贵女，您真美丽，我是否有幸与您一起喝杯茶？我做的点心很好吃哦。"  
"贵女，我一见您就为您的高贵和优雅所倾倒，我的整颗心，从现在起，全部都是您的。"  
"贵女…"  
好容易劈开花丛，维纳斯一屁股在主位上坐下，吼道："都给我闭嘴！谁叫你们来的？！"  
台下的莺莺燕燕一时间都噤了声，你看看我，我看看你，没有人敢站出来回话。  
"这些都是母亲为妹妹安排的。"侧门进来一名身材高大的男子，解了一厅人的围。"你们都先回去吧，维纳斯你随我来。"

"阿格斯哥哥，刚那些人是怎么回事啊？还有，你怎么回来了？边防军那边…"在随着阿格斯去母亲寝宫的路上，维纳斯问道。阿格斯是维纳斯七位哥哥中最年轻的一位，也是跟她最亲密的一位。她的七位哥哥虽都不常在家，但这位小哥哥却不像其他六位兄长那样是嫁出去了，而是在边防军中担任要职。  
"边防军那边儿没什么问题，我跟你一样是被母亲召回来的。刚那些人是母亲新给你找的男宠。"说到这里，阿格斯略迟疑了下，还是决定跟他的小妹妹透一下底，"这都是因为我们亲爱的舅舅前几天来看望了他的姐姐，投诉了你身边那些男宠伺候不好你不得你喜欢了，所以母亲给你搜罗了这么一堆尽着你挑。"说到这里，维纳斯郡王的寝宫已经近在眼前。"然后呢，顺便提了下我的年纪，我就也被叫回来挨训啦。"阿格斯尽量让自己的语气听起来欢快一些，然而维纳斯还是听出了他话语背后的无奈。"去吧，我就在这里等你。"阿格斯替维纳斯拉开门，轻轻地拍了拍妹妹的肩膀，给她鼓励。

维纳斯郡王的寝宫中，比起刚才热闹的主厅也不遑多让，十数名男宠有正给她剥水果的，有正给她捶腿捏肩的，有正给她讲笑话逗乐的，还有个正在给她修指甲。见着女儿进来，郡王殿下也没让男宠们退下，只是招招手叫女儿到身边来。  
"这么快就过来了？厅里那些有没有看上的？"虽然得了哥哥提点，但母亲这单刀直入的问法还是让维纳斯有些无言以对。"我听说你带去银色月宫的那些现下都不得你喜欢了，想想也是许久没给你换新鲜的，不怪你会腻味。我真是太忙给疏忽了，你可别生妈妈的气哦。"  
"没有没有，我没有生母亲的气，也没有不喜欢他们啦。"维纳斯一点儿也不想要招什么新男宠。  
"我听说你最近都不怎么招他们侍寝，不是腻味了，那是…"维纳斯郡王眼里多了焦虑，甩开为自己修指甲的男宠，拿手来搭女儿的额头，"莫不是生病了？这也不烫啊。"  
"我没有生病啦！"维纳斯一边去挡母亲在自己脸上乱摸的手，一边声明，"我现在非常健康！"  
"那怎么不召男宠啦，可别憋坏了。要懂得发泄知道么。"  
"…"维纳斯实在不知道该用什么表情面对当着这么些人面儿关心女儿性生活的母亲，但是不让她放心她一定会一直问下去的，对自己母亲的性格非常了解的维纳斯选择直接怼回去："我没有憋着啦，我有发泄的对象啦！"  
"什！么？！"维纳斯郡王像是听到了爆炸性新闻一般定在当场，直勾勾盯着维纳斯，"你难道是说，在男宠之外，你有固定的对象了？"  
母亲的样子有点儿可怕，可维纳斯自小是不怕事儿的主儿，见母亲这样，反而挺了挺胸膛迎上去，"嗯，对。有了。"  
维纳斯郡王摆摆手，一屋子男宠瞬间撤了个干净。维纳斯从没见过这种阵势，正想着母亲要是动手就大声呼喊叫哥哥进来救自己，下一秒就被母亲抱了个满怀。  
"太棒了！"维纳斯郡王殿下紧紧拥着自己的小女儿，笑得灿烂又欣慰，"太棒了太棒了！我的女儿有喜欢的人了，太棒了！"  
"我没有…我没有说是喜欢的人啦！"维纳斯努力想要挣脱母亲的怀抱，脸颊红了起来，不知道是急得还是羞得。  
"哎呀呀，有什么不好意思的啦，他是谁？一定很帅吧？你们什么时候认识的？交往多久啦？哎呀你就不要瞒着妈妈了～妈妈也是从你这个年纪过来的啦，你还能瞒得过我？你现在这样真是像极了我当年跟你父亲谈恋爱的时候，我呀，一眼就看穿啦！"


	16. Chapter 16

兴致勃勃的维纳斯郡王缠着女儿问东问西，也把自己跟丈夫当年青梅竹马两小无猜到终成连理的故事讲给女儿听，讲到动情处还流下了怀念的泪水。

"小时候好多小男孩缠着我要跟我玩，他不一样，他从不在别人围着我的时候凑上来。可只要看他看我的眼神儿我就知道他喜欢我。我也喜欢他，我觉得他比别的小男孩儿都漂亮，是最帅的！  
"他的眼睛超漂亮，只要看着他的眼睛，就能看到那里面满溢出来的爱意。  
"我成人礼前一天，听母亲说要给我安排联姻，我超不开心的，我怕她们塞给我一个我不喜欢的丈夫，我就跑去找他。他也是倔犟的很，都到这时候了，也不开口跟我表白，只是整夜跟我做了一次又一次，就好像要把一辈子的份儿都做完一样。  
"第二天一早我醒过来的时候看到他看我那眼神儿，我那心里哦…他一夜都没合眼，一直抱着我，一直看着我。他看我醒了就帮我穿衣服催我快走别耽误成人礼，可我怎么舍得他，心一横我就拉着他一起去见母亲了，我要跟母亲说我这辈子非他不娶，我才不在乎母亲的政治联姻大计会不会受打击。  
"也是巧了，当时女王来参加我的成人礼，提前到了，正在跟母亲说话，我们便直接撞到了女王跟前。女王最后给她这个远房子侄赐了婚，全了你祖母的脸面。  
"结婚那天，我把戒指套在他手上的那一刻，我觉得自己就是全宇宙最幸福的人。  
"后来就有了你的哥哥们，最后也有了你。  
"…可惜他那么早就离开我了。但是，他永远是我一生的所爱。"

原本因为对任务目标抱持着异样感情而不知该如何自处的维纳斯，听了母亲的故事大受鼓舞—从前一直以为父亲是受不了母亲的风流才郁郁而终，却不知他们原是如此恩爱—连母亲也有过这般年少时光，自己还有什么理由不好好享受这青春的恩赐呢？他是地球人也罢，自己一开始是带着目的接近他的也罢，在他怀抱里的欢喜和愉悦总是真真切切的，这份欢愉，不该被耽搁。  
满心想着立马飞到昆赛特身边去的少女推开母亲寝宫大门，一晃眼好像看到心上人就在眼前，不禁惊喜地叫出声来。  
听到声音的"昆赛特"扭头看过来，维纳斯这才看清楚原来不是昆赛特，而是小哥哥阿格斯，羞得她双手捂面，恨不得找个地缝儿钻一钻。  
"怎么样？母亲没为难你吧？"  
"没…有。"维纳斯的声音从指缝中漏出，带着点儿颤。  
"没为难你就好。嗳你干嘛一直捂着脸？"阿格斯说着就来掰维纳斯的手，掰开一只手，看见妹妹的脸颊红扑扑的，摸上去还有点儿烫，"脸怎么这么烫？没事吧？"  
"没…没事啦。"维纳斯竭尽全力也躲不开哥哥关怀自己的大手，接下来的一句—"我只是刚看你看成是喜欢的人了"—却让阿格斯主动放开了她。  
紧接着一顿爆栗结结实实落在维纳斯头上："小丫头，想什么呢！撩汉撩到自己哥哥头上了都？不得了不得了。"  
"阿格斯哥哥你别生气嘛，我是真的看走眼了。"维纳斯捂着自己满头包也不忘哄她的小哥哥，"你侧面轮廓跟他有点儿像，发色身材也差不多，刚你站的地方又背光，我真是一下子看错了啦。"  
"哼。"  
"阿格斯哥哥，我真没骗你。"  
"真有人能这么像你哥哥我？看来也是个大帅哥咯？啥时候带来见见呗。"  
"好好好，阿格斯哥哥你不生气了就好，我回头带他来见你。"

哄好了哥哥，维纳斯迫不及待地赶回银色月宫，然后就往地球去了。先去昆赛特家找加利娜还了衣服，顺便获取了昆赛特他们现在在冈瓦那前线的情报，一刻也不多耽搁，就往南去寻人去了。  
地球上不比银色月宫和金星的城堡，没有四季如春的气候调节系统，各地天气差距甚大，比如雅雷史安现下冰霜渐退刚有点儿初春的迹象，冈瓦那郡已是仲夏时节一片燥热。  
维纳斯在冈瓦那夏日的骄阳下见到昆赛特的时候，他正赤裸着上身冲洗着伤口。维纳斯来不及欣赏这雕塑般美好的肉体，三步并作两步冲到昆赛特身边："这是怎么了？怎么这么不小心？"  
昆赛特见维纳斯突然出现，先是楞了一下，听到美人儿如此关心自己，心里乐开了花，只一个劲儿傻笑。  
检查了昆赛特手臂上的伤口，见伤口虽长但不深，维纳斯总算是放下心来，抬眼却看到他脸上也有一痕血线。"嗳怎么这里也弄伤了？"伸手想去摸，又怕弄疼他，有些迟疑。  
"没事儿，皮肉伤，不疼。"昆赛特看出了维纳斯的迟疑，牵起她手，贴上自己的面颊，"还没你打的疼呢。"  
昆赛特是想说，这点儿小伤完全比不上维纳斯当年那一巴掌打在脸上疼在心里，可在维纳斯听来，便成了嘲弄她朝令夕改从前冷淡现在却无故热情起来，原本从来的路上就挂在嘴边的"我喜欢你"一下子吞下肚去，不想提了。  
可惜没时间给昆赛特发觉维纳斯身边骤降的温度，涅夫莱特、杰戴特、佐伊赛特，连着舅舅德拉维特，都来了，准备开会研究昆赛特收缴来的武器，推测对方实力。  
"你也来一起参加吧。"昆赛特向维纳斯发出邀请，维纳斯"嗯"了一声算是答应。  
"这位是冈瓦那郡守德拉维特，也是我的舅舅。其他人你都认识，就不多介绍了。"昆赛特将维纳斯引荐给德拉维特，"这位是银千年的守护战士，水手维纳斯。"双方寒暄过后，进帐篷落座，佐伊赛特从盒子里取出入侵者的武器。  
那是一柄头部膨起的圆管状武器，膨起的头部已被昆赛特用剑斩断，与主体脱开成了两截。圆管上缀有背带，入侵者们似乎就是依靠这背带在移动时携带此武器的。圆管的中部有几处凸起，分两侧排列，其中两处凸起在一侧且较圆润，昆赛特回忆着交战时候的所见演示了一下，这部分应该是用于人手握持的，另一处结构已不完整，也是被昆赛特的剑带到的，也正是这部分的碎片，划伤了昆赛特的手臂和面颊。  
与会的所有人都没见过这样的武器，自然也得不出什么结论，最后由佐伊赛特提议，让维纳斯将东西带回银千年，交给墨丘利做进一步的分析，并由郡守大人修书向王都报告情况，就此散了会。  
散会后昆赛特刚想跟维纳斯再亲近亲近，却被舅舅叫住，都没能送美人儿一程。

"你喜欢那位银千年的姑娘吧？"德拉维特一眼就看穿了侄儿的心思，不等昆赛特回答，继续说了下去："银千年男女结合，是凭'婚姻'而成的吧。我听说，不久之前，你们给埃尼策划了婚礼？"说到这里略顿了下，"埃尼结婚的对象，总算是个地球人，我也就不多管了。但是你要想清楚—"德拉维特直视着昆赛特的眼睛，"毕竟她，和你的父亲一样，是银千年的人。我不想你走爱娃的老路…"  
"只要不结婚不就行了。"昆赛特打断舅舅的话。  
德拉维特盯着昆赛特看了许久，知道事到如今多说也无益，叹口气，走了。


	17. Chapter 17

维纳斯郡王在她曾经睡过又许久再未睡过的大床上醒来，几乎已经要将那个名字叫出口来，然后她想起他已经不在了，很久很久之前，他就已经不在了。

她转动头部，打量着这里的陈设—一桌一椅，一柜一案，全都还保持着他当年在时的模样—这是他的寝宫，她的王配谢罗伊特的寝宫，是他出走后再没能回来的地方。  
她从他们一起睡过无数日日夜夜的大床上起来，回想着昨夜的梦，然而再努力回想也只有模糊的片段，唯一确定的是，每个片段都有他的身影。  
她抚摸着相框里他的照片—昨夜她就是抱着这相框睡着的—轻声埋怨他："为什么，为什么你不能再多等我一下？一下下就好，多等我一下，我就会回到你身边的啊…"

维纳斯郡王出现在餐厅时，眼圈还有点儿红。当她看到她的小儿子端坐在餐桌边时眼神里略流露出一丝诧异，坐到他对面后，问道："维纳斯已经走了？"  
阿格斯回答得很恭敬："是的，母亲。"  
"那你…"维纳斯郡王叉起一颗小番茄送入口中。  
"儿子还没听到母亲教诲，不敢擅离。"  
维纳斯郡王这才想起来昨天女儿走后自己就去了王配寝宫，还没跟小儿子说上几句话—当然既没确认过他舅舅说他与尤拉纳斯家继承人过往甚密的故事是真是假，也没拿"要自尊自爱"的话教导于他。维纳斯郡王放下餐叉，仔细打量起小儿子来—当年粉雕玉琢的小娃娃已长成体格魁梧的青年了，挺直的鼻梁和银亮的头发简直像从他父亲那儿复制来的一样—她突然改了主意："吃完早饭，你就回去吧。"她决定顺从他的天性。  
阿格斯看向母亲的目光先是疑惑—母亲叫他回来显然不会只是为了一起吃顿早饭—转而释然—他才不会多嘴让情势再起波澜："遵命，母亲。"

阿格斯回到边防军中的时候，维纳斯已经到了地球—陪倩尼迪小公主来见情郎。女王听取了维纳斯的报告—关于地球上战场位置的报告—确认了雅雷史安目前治安良好没有不可控因素，在女儿的一再哀求下，放宽了要求，只要全程有守护战士陪同，便可以去雅雷史安王宫。  
倩尼迪和安迪米欧这对许久不见的小情侣自是如胶似漆，维纳斯坐在视野开阔的地方远远看着，看他们时而头抵着头窃窃私语，时而柔情蜜意相视而笑，自己也忍不住微笑起来。气氛正甜蜜间，维纳斯眼角余光突然扫到旁边树林中有什么动了一下，训练有素的战士立马站起身来，调整站位谨慎接近，距离树林还有二十多步的时候，一只三花猫跳出灌木丛，径直往维纳斯站的方位而来。  
"原来是你啊～"维纳斯蹲下身来抚摸猫咪，摸到它发出温顺的呼噜声时就抱到怀里，转身向来时的方向回去，同时竖起耳朵关注着身后的动静—果然走出去没多远便听到身后一阵悉悉索索，回头见一名红色长卷发的女子正仓惶逃离。

维纳斯显然不如那名女子熟悉雅雷史安王宫的路径，七拐八拐追到一处小院落后，便失去了对方的踪迹。此时恰有一队巡逻兵路过，打头的还是熟人，维纳斯自然要利用好人脉，上前打听一番了。  
"…根据您的描述，那位女性应该是贝尔公主无误了。"埃尼还补充道："她是安迪米欧王子的姐姐，不是什么可疑的人。"  
维纳斯虽相信埃尼赛特对那人身份的判断，却仍然对贝尔公主那个时间出现在那个地方，还刻意隐藏身形的做法感到不合常理。"那…"维纳斯压低声音问道："这位贝尔公主，对她的王子弟弟，是否抱持有超越亲情的感情呢？"  
"怎么可能！"埃尼赛特话说出口才发觉自己声音好像太大了，忙打发副队长带着士兵们继续巡逻，一脸紧张地拉着维纳斯走到一处僻静地方，才继续话题。  
"您这个问题千万不要再去问其他人了。这是对王室的诬蔑，介于您的身份，我怕…"埃尼赛特没说完怕什么，但维纳斯已是心知肚明。  
"放心吧，如果不是对你，我不会问出来的。"  
埃尼赛特总算舒口气，又确认一遍四周无人，说了下去："贝尔公主与安迪米欧王子虽然不是同母，但他们的母亲是亲姐妹。在我们地球人眼里，他们这样的姐弟，与加利娜和我这样的一母同胞，并无任何不同，姐弟间是不可以做出乱伦背德之事的。"  
维纳斯咬着嘴唇沉吟半晌，最后还是皱起眉头问道："可是，上次昆赛特带我去拜你们的女神，你们的男女主神，不也是一对姐弟吗？"

回到银千年的时候，维纳斯已经忘记自己一开始问埃尼赛特的问题了，满脑子只剩下他说的—"哥哥果然是动了真情了。"

"…我跟阿什莉的婚礼上我看到哥哥看你的眼神，就知道他已经爱上你了，可能他还不自知。"  
"…可能更早之前，他就爱上你了。"  
"一定是这样的！我们是双胞胎兄弟嗳，哥哥的心思我最明白了。"  
"哥哥都带你去拜过亚希塔妲女神了，还有什么好怀疑的？ "埃尼赛特的笑脸写满了"信我准没错"，顺便还不带丝毫疑问语气地问了个"问题"："我想，你也是喜欢哥哥的吧？"  
"嗳嗳？"被看穿心思的维纳斯脸上发烧，嘴上却不愿意承认，一个劲儿说："才…才没有呢！我怎么会喜欢那个刻薄毒舌的自大狂！"

维纳斯回忆着笑出声来，她笑埃尼听到自己说他哥哥是"刻薄毒舌的自大狂"的时候居然十分认真地逐条反驳，说什么"哥哥不是这样的人"，还有什么"他只是不太会表达感情"，还叫自己"再给他次机会"，让她有种埃尼不止一个哥哥的错觉—她认识的昆赛特一直油腔滑调的，怎么都跟埃尼所说的"正直谨慎"对不上号啊？

不过不管昆赛特到底是油腔滑调还是正直谨慎，他现在面对入侵的外星人，都是狼狈不堪了—第一次轻松缴了对方的械让他们严重低估了入侵者的实力，轻敌大意总要吃亏，后续的几场战斗中对方提前装填炮弹，他们四天王仗着速度和防御魔法还能全身而退，普通的士兵们已经出现了不少伤亡。  
德拉维特当着全军的面儿批评了几位晚辈"轻敌冒进"，然后下令紧闭城门，固守防御，一纸求援信又往王都递去。


	18. Chapter 18

维纳斯了解到战况对黄金帝国军队不利已是在女王决定出兵援助地球后讨论方案的会议上了。墨丘利解析出入侵者装备的同时，尼莱厄斯国王的求援信正好也到了，倩妮迪女王乐得做个顺水人情，便满口答应下来，只是在派哪支军队的问题上犯了难。  
"领兵的自然是你们几个了。"倩妮迪女王高踞王座之上，向女儿的守护战士们说道："你们都去过地球，也与他们的前线将领相熟，自然是最好的人选了。只是我银千年军队多是女性服役，与地球军的组成大相径庭，恐有些不便。"  
一时间大家都默不作声了，会议室安静了足足有一刻钟，最后是玛尔斯打破沉默的："女王，维纳斯的兄长阿格斯在边防军中服役，还组织了一支全员男性的师团，想来可以派上用场。"

阿格斯将手下师团的控制权交到维纳斯手上时，向她介绍了自己的副官："阿多尼斯对部队的情况非常熟悉，有什么问题你只管找他就行了。"维纳斯与这个精干瘦削的银发青年握手时禁不住打量了他几眼，心里有种似曾相识的感觉，但实在想不起自己与哥哥之外的边防军将士有过什么交集，因为急着出发，便也没再把这事儿放到心上。

维纳斯担心昆赛特等人的处境，一个劲儿催促军队尽快赶往前线，见了面发现情况不似想象中那么糟糕，松懈了精神，又情怯起来—她对埃尼所说的"哥哥动了真情"还是有些将信将疑。面对昆赛特投向自己的目光，维纳斯低头躲闪，昆赛特只好又开始琢磨起她这次躲着自己的理由来—上次与德拉维特的谈话结束后，昆赛特立马追出帐篷，一路上问了好几个人，确定维纳斯在舅舅叫住自己的当时就离开了，悬着的心才稍稍放下—难道是她那时去而复返，将自己的话误解了去。  
在那次谈话的几天前，昆赛特才听涅夫莱特说过朱庇特要娶他—遵循银千年的传统，她睡了他就要对他负责—是否维纳斯也是这样的想法？与弟弟埃尼赛特不同，昆赛特对结婚是持谨慎态度的。且不说无从理解的"婚姻是爱情的证明"这一逻辑—地球人观念里历来没有结婚这回事，可并不妨碍历代爱情佳话被人传颂—就说婚后男方要住到女方家里去，甚至让他对王子和银月小公主的交往，也升起过一丝疑虑。不过—昆赛特仔细回忆了一遍和维纳斯认识后的过去—结婚这件事，她的确从未对自己提起。

好不容易捱到会师仪式结束，昆赛特没等众人散去就上前牵起维纳斯的手，一直牵到自己的营房里去。南方日照虽长，现下天色才刚开始暗淡，可因为只有一扇朝北开的窗子，他的卧室内已经是一片昏暗了。昆赛特关上门，背对维纳斯站定，点了一小支蜡烛擎在手里，盯着窜动的火苗，问出了酝酿已久的问题："还要玩多久，若即若离的游戏？"  
维纳斯看着昆赛特被烛光勾勒出的轮廓明明灭灭，很想反问他明明屡次讥讽自己，这又是装什么深情，未及开口，又被抢去了先机。  
"玩多久也没关系。"昆赛特将蜡烛插进烛台，转身向维纳斯走来，边走边脱掉上衣。  
背着光，维纳斯看不清楚他的表情，只能嗅到越来越近的男性气息。房间不大，没几步他就走到了她面前，相隔不过毫厘。维纳斯能听见自己的心跳声，听见自己的心跳越来越急。接着她感觉到右手被他抓起来，贴上了他温热又坚实的胸肌，她听见他说："你只要知道我是认真的就可以了。"

待维纳斯回过神来的时候，已经跟昆赛特纠缠在一起了。从全身上下肌肉的紧绷感中她能明确感知到，一波高潮刚刚退去。他们仍结合在一起，他的手指又开始在她的背部游走，长而有力的指尖刮过她的脊椎和蝴蝶骨，温柔又轻快，像在弹奏什么绝世乐器。她觉得自己该说些什么，她想让他知道她也不是儿戏，然而又被他热情绵长的吻堵了回去—罢了，维纳斯放弃多余的动作，决定就用这一刻的相拥传达心意。  
昆赛特从维纳斯亲密的拥抱中得到了鼓励，他看到她迷醉的笑颜又贴向自己，她娇嫩的双唇对他来说就是最甜的蜜。

时间过了许久，不知道是多久，反正窗外最后一丝光亮已经隐去，整个世界仿佛都消失在了黑暗之中，只剩下一烛一床，一男一女。  
维纳斯听见自己发出的喘息声满溢着情欲，但体内的渴望却好像并没有被发泄出分毫，甚至还在积蓄，只因为昆赛特的双手还搂抱在她胸前腹下，双唇还一寸一寸在侵占她背部的领地。好在她自己的双唇现在是空着的了，所以能用残存的理智拼凑出只言片语—"我该回去了…明天还要…"—金发的水手战士甚至想伸手去将被扔在地上的水手服勾起。可惜那一丢丢的理智如烛火爆燃即熄，当昆赛特抬起右手将她拦回怀里，她竟转而开始嫌被放开的小腹受了凉气。她听到他说"明早我一定会在集合时间之前叫醒你"，便再也不想挣扎了，安心沉入他为她勾勒的梦幻里去。

昆赛特到底还是给第二天的会战留了点儿力气，月亮西沉前维纳斯已在他怀里香甜睡去。看着她完全不设防的睡颜，昆赛特一边满足，一边又害怕失去—然而最终他仅仅把失去的可能归结到他们不同星球的风俗上去，他以为只要避免谈论那些就可以，就可以与她久久相依。

昆赛特如约在集合时间之前就将维纳斯叫了起来，还给她留足了梳洗打扮的时间，他自己更是早已全副武装，精神饱满得不可思议。  
"你都不困…吗？"赶往埋伏地点的路上，维纳斯问他，中间还忍不住打了个哈欠。  
"昨晚在你身上汲取了足够的力气。"他的回答让她后悔问了这么蠢的问题—如果是昨夜之前，维纳斯可能又会因为他这样的回答生起闷气，气自己为什么不如他那么游刃有余，但现在她只会含羞带笑看着他，看他也回看自己。

"主将，有情况。"阿多尼斯的小声提醒打断了维纳斯和昆赛特之间的旖旎，维纳斯顺着他指的方向看去，见远远的河谷低凹处有人影出现，打头一骑边跑边回头释放防御屏障，后面入侵者的大队人马追着他，各种型号见过没见过的火箭弹齐飞，有些被防御屏障弹开，还有些擦过屏障在前方爆炸，使得当先那人不得不分神控制坐骑不要踩到坑里去，眼看着和追兵之间的距离越来越短了。  
"时间还没到啊。"维纳斯看了眼怀表，她不太相信历来以严谨著称的墨丘利会不通知她就提前作战时间，更不相信她会擅自改变战法，正准备打开通讯器时恰好接到了对面的呼叫，维纳斯接起来就吼："墨丘利你派了谁去诱敌？太危险啦！"  
墨丘利的回答仍旧冷静简练，维纳斯能听到她那边军队行动的噪杂声—"我们已经开始收缩包围圈，请按计划拦截敌人并保证被追击的人的安全，他—"  
"是安迪米欧。"通讯器内外异口同声说出这个名字，维纳斯周围霎时一片寂静，她眼中所见的一切仿佛都变成了慢动作，她看到昆赛特说完这句话后就跳出他们的隐蔽之处，借助火箭弹在防御屏障上爆开的推力起跳，再跳，然后准确地落到安迪米欧身后与他共乘一骑。  
"一轮炮火压制后冲锋！预备！"维纳斯向身后的队伍下了命令，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着昆赛特和安迪米欧以及他们的坐骑，在马蹄踏上山坡的瞬间挥下手臂—"放！"


	19. Chapter 19

维纳斯是在郡守府一处高塔中找到昆赛特的，他站在窗口，正看着外面黑丝绒般的夜幕，或者夜幕中某处虚空，看不清表情。维纳斯没有立刻上前去，她站在比他所在的楼层低两阶的台阶上，望着他，皱起眉头、咬紧牙，扶在塔壁上的左手捏紧拳头，内心的焦灼可见一斑。

一切还要从早晨的战斗说起。  
让黄金帝国的精锐只能做到御敌于外的棘手敌人，在银千年一个杂牌师团面前完全没有还手之力，只片刻就被打得仓皇逃窜，驾起他们来时的碟形大船，飞上云霄，消失不见了。其实这情况也很好理解，黄金帝国的武装力量倚靠的是剑与咒文，自然压制不住长枪大炮的外星来客，而高度发达的银千年靠远程火力便可以将敌人消灭殆尽—可在对热兵器一无所知的地球人眼中，这种碾压式的胜利仿佛一出排演好的戏。因此虽然一起打跑了敌人，地球军看银千年军的眼神儿却一点儿也没有共同战斗过的亲密，而是充满了戒备，每个人都自发地握紧武器，防备着刚刚的战友突然调转枪口朝向自己。在这样诡异的气氛下，两军的首脑们也不像去时那样两两凑在一起有说有笑，而是分开阵营，不发一语。  
安迪米欧自然是跟昆赛特他们在一起，维纳斯本想问问他来这里有没有跟小公主说，万一小公主再跑去王宫寻他不到如何是好，可她只要稍稍往他们的方向去一点儿，昆赛特就会带着几个伙伴加快脚步再拉开距离。  
直到回到城中她也没找到机会。一回到城中昆赛特就去找他的舅舅此地的郡守德拉维特，王子被涅夫莱特三人保护起来，朱庇特、马尔斯、墨丘利去了，也被一一拦了回来。  
维纳斯只好先写战报将此地的情况告诉女王，并特别请求女王注意小公主的安全。然后她听说昆赛特一个人离开了郡守的书房，便来寻他了。她想跟他说她们确实是来帮他们的，她们跟那些入侵的外星人一点儿关系也没有，可她担心他根本不会相信自己，因为还有个莫名其妙突然出现在战场上被人追着打的安迪米欧，那可是他们的储君，是他们发誓用生命保护的人，如果换了她的小公主落入这样的境地，她大概当场就发作了，才不会安安静静回来。

其实在维纳斯还没停下脚步的时候，昆赛特已经发现她了，他等了许久，却没等到她到身边来。  
维纳斯没过来，昆赛特也没回头看她，因为他还有些事情没想通，不知该用何种态度面对她。  
德拉维特听完昆赛特的汇报并没有如他想象的那样抓紧时间安排防务，相反却让人传令下去大摆宴席两军同乐，好像一点儿也不担心被银千年人背后捅上一刀。如果换了别的什么人，昆赛特可能已经要猜这人是不是投靠了银千年，故意要卖队友了。可这是他舅舅啊，是他那个以正直闻名，甚至受到过先王嘉奖的舅舅啊。当然舅舅也不是只有正直一个优点，不然怎么能成为黄金帝国最年轻的郡守呢，他的舅舅还很聪明，聪明到别人想一步的时候他已经想了三步了。所以，既然舅舅不可能叛国，那就是他已经看出黄金帝国完全不是银千年的对手，甚至连一战之力都没有，所以才要讨好她们，免得授人以柄？想到这里昆赛特不禁冷汗直流，他们回城路上的冷淡和敌意，水手战士们一定是感受到了，现在弥补还来得及吗？  
突然一阵风从窗口灌进来，在狭窄的窗洞处加速，进来后绕个圈向楼梯口扑去，甚至吹动了姑娘的腰链，腰链撞在塔壁上，发出细碎的金石之声—昆赛特再装毫无所觉，就实在说不过去了。

维纳斯冲上来的时候是憋了一肚子话想说的，看到昆赛特的那一刻下意识地觉得自己太冲动，便停下了脚步。待到立定片刻后，她才渐渐想清楚自己之前急切地想要解释简直是脑子有坑：她们并没有做错什么，她们领命来帮助地球人，她们干脆又快速地完成了任务，她们没做任何不该做的事情。是地球人先胡乱猜忌的，是地球人先对她们表现出不友善的，她不来兴师问罪都是给他面子了！至于安迪米欧的出现，她们确实是不知情的啊，如果自己冲动之下特意撇清，怕才是会引人遐想吧。  
早该想到这些的啊，怎么因着他的关系，差点儿就自乱阵脚了呢。  
维纳斯打定要先看昆赛特反应的主意后，才发现自己都跑了一头汗出来，还没抬手去擦，一阵风吹过，抚着她的肌肤和裙摆，说不出的舒爽。然后她就看到那个人转身了，他转身看向她，笑得那么好看，他向她伸出手来，她便不由自主地走上前去，把自己的手放在他的手心上。

维纳斯毫不犹豫地回应自己的邀请让昆赛特大大松了口气，待到切实握住她的手，更是心下大定，笑容更加自然，开口说起话来也恢复了些惯常的语气语调："今天来来回回跑了一天，累了吧？我给你揉揉腿。"边说边抱起金发的美人儿，让她坐在窗台上。维纳斯两条白皙紧致的长腿从窗台上垂下，昆赛特抬起其中一条，有技巧地按压小腿的穴位，力道也拿捏得很好，维纳斯只觉他指尖所及之处，紧张的肌肉很快就放松了下来，然后，放松过后，竟升起一丝异样的感觉—就好像她的身体比她的大脑更记得前一晚的旖旎，在他的触摸下擅自做出了反应。  
昆赛特感觉到维纳斯在他手下刚放松下来的小腿肌肉猛地又收缩起来，另一条腿也不自然地凑过来，并在一起。他深吸口气，轻轻放开揉了许久的左腿，又抬起美人儿主动凑上来的右腿，如法炮制。  
"感觉好点儿了吗？"寻思着火候差不多了，昆赛特问道。  
他等了好一会儿，才等来她轻轻的一个字—"嗯…"—是那种从鼻腔深处硬挤出来的声音，像是在极力忍耐着什么。  
"不舒服的话跟我讲，我就停下。"昆赛特刻意把声音放得更温柔。  
"不…"这次他很快就得到了回答，仿佛作出回答的人生怕他真的停下。只是这一出声就再收不住了，他听到了她急促的呼吸声，他看到她原本撑在身侧的双手覆上他的面颊。  
昆赛特依从着那柔若无骨的双手的引导抬起头来，只是低垂着眼帘，直到完全直起身，才抬眼望向金发的姑娘，他看到她碧蓝的眸子里凝满了水汽，两颊飞起红云双唇娇艳欲滴—如果这一幕放到昨天，他一定立刻马上抱起他的姑娘，可现在，他不知道自己是否还…  
"昆赛特…"倒是他的姑娘先扑了过来。

想通了自己没有错处的维纳斯走向昆赛特身边时格外坦荡，她坦然接受他的拥抱，期盼着他开口随便解释一下，她都会接受的。但昆赛特一直埋头按摩她的双腿不发一语，也不与她目光交接，她不知道他是何打算，渐渐又焦躁起来。  
随着他手上的动作，她越来越不耐烦再等下去。待到在他的询问下开了口，气一泄，再也忍耐不住，径直伸出手去撩起他。他缓缓扬起的睫毛挠得她的心痒痒的，他微微勾起的唇角几乎勾走了她所有的理智，她在他冰色的眸子中看到两个小小的自己，她看着他眸中的倒影越来越大，几番努力终于在自己的唇碰到他的唇之前问了出来—"你讨厌我了吗？"—天哪，她打算问的可不是这种问题！  
"我喜欢你。"  
啊，算了，反正，听到了让人很开心的事情。

维纳斯在与昆赛特的热吻中，渐渐听见了远处传来的音乐和欢呼声。  
昆赛特像是感应得到她心中所想，她还没问出口，他就先回答了："是郡守摆的宴席，为两军庆功。"  
"哦。"她不想放开他，却又觉得自己不能不去宴会上露个面。  
"晚上"，他又将她抱起，"我是说宴会过后"，然后放下地来，"我们再继续。"

在走向宴会场地的过程中，昆赛特先简要将王子来前线的原因告诉了维纳斯—王子殿下说自己在宫里实在不厌其烦，但当被问起是谁敢烦他时却又讳莫如深—再用"大战后精神过于紧张"这种牵强的理由为回程时地球军戒备的姿态开脱，不过维纳斯还是大方地表示可以理解。  
入席前维纳斯蹙着眉，低声跟昆赛特说了句—"滋扰王子的人，会不会是贝尔公主？"—可惜他们都没来得及细想，就被同伴们拉入席中，要为自己的迟到先吃罚酒三杯。

见着年长的昆赛特已经与维纳斯恢复了亲密，涅夫莱特、杰戴特和佐伊赛特也终于放开手脚去到了自己的姑娘身边。一时间上行下效，两军士兵们相对端起酒杯致意，白天的不愉快仿佛一段意外的小插曲，在觥筹交错间，就这么烟消云散了。


	20. Chapter 20

"王储监军什么的…"被昆赛特横抱在怀里往他房间去的维纳斯想起前面宴会上郡守特意对王子来到前线所做的说明，总觉得不够服众，"哪门子监军这样单枪匹马赴任啊？"  
"咦，你们月球规定监军一定要带随从么？"昆赛特先故意打了个岔，看维纳斯被自己逗笑了，才正经回答她的问题："舅舅当众这么一说，往上递的报告就好写了，也是警告下面的人不要胡乱猜测。"  
"你这个舅舅倒是挺厉害的。"维纳斯赞了一句，脸上的笑意却淡了些，她突然想起自己当初接下接近昆赛特的任务的时候，也是一样的呀，不管女王给出的理由多么经不起推敲，她也必须全盘接受，还要向同伴们传达。  
昆赛特不想再继续议论这个话题了，好在已经到自己房间门口，索性做出一副急色的样子，开门进门锁门，下一秒就将维纳斯扑倒在了床上。

结束一个长长的深吻，昆赛特问维纳斯要不要先洗个澡，毕竟这一天战斗下来再加上刚刚宴上的酒水，两个人身上的味道都算不得好闻。  
"你抱我去。"维纳斯借着酒劲儿撒起娇来，昆赛特笑了笑，又抱起她，进了旁边的浴室。  
虽然作为将领有自己单独的营房和配套卫浴，但军营里的设施仍是简陋的，没有按摩喷头，也没有豪华的大浴缸，不过维纳斯不在意这些，她现在只能感受到昆赛特的一双大手，伴着水流的润滑游走在她的身体上—从脸颊到耳垂，顺着颈侧下来越过锁骨，在肩头转了一圈再回到胸前，一直流连到花蕾挺立，才依依不舍握了握两团柔软的丰满，然后越过腰线冲上臀丘，再顺势而下试探—通过一寸寸肌肤的接触，引出了她体内最深处的欲望，最后当他将两根手指刺入那里时，她不禁低呼一声绷紧身体，脑中有霎时的空白，连重力的束缚也恍若无物，宛如置身天堂。  
维纳斯在恍惚中叫着昆赛特的名字，笑着对他重复说"我喜欢你"，他却像是被什么刺痛了眼睛般错开了视线。  
那阵颤栗退去时，维纳斯发现自己是面朝镜子上身趴伏在洗手台上的，紧接着她就感觉到那根熟悉的粗壮什物挤进了她的小穴里。今天略微有些粗暴呢—维纳斯这样想。不过还没到难受的地步，她轻吸口气稍稍放松臀腿的肌肉，配合他的推进，将那东西整根吞进了进来。  
维纳斯看到镜子里的自己满面潮红眼神迷离，看到昆赛特贴在她身后埋头吻着她肩上的皮肤留下花儿朵朵，看到他有着修长指节的大手从她胸前双峰一路攀爬而上，爬过细白的颈项，叩开牙齿的关隘，用食指和中指引逗那柔软的小舌一起舞蹈，舞到她鼻息炽热，舞到她发出自己都从未听到过的，让人无比羞涩的声音。  
昆赛特的目光一直往来于她柔顺的金发和背部莹白的肌肤间，视野里物体的单调更突出了某个尖端丰富的触感—炙热、柔软，肉壁从四面八方包裹着它，吮吸着它…还不可以！—昆赛特猛地直起身来，退出大半根的距离，喘着粗气。  
"嗯…？"突然的空虚让维纳斯回过头来，不过只扭到一半她就得偿了所愿。"啊！"他的直冲到底激起一阵阵潮涨，她还没来得及细细品味，原本扶在台子上用来支撑身体的双臂就被他拉起来伸向了身后。她现在只能依靠双脚和他的动作来保持平衡了，她发现自己在这种微妙的不安定状态下更加兴奋起来。  
"啊，昆赛特！""啊，好舒服～用力…对，就是那里！""嗯…再深一些…啊啊啊啊—"  
昆赛特在维纳斯身后不停进进出出，听着她叫喊的声音越来越大，内容也越来越直白。从镜中他能看到她的脸色越发艳丽，眼神儿越发迷蒙，下半身传来的一阵紧过一阵的压迫也告诉他时机差不多了。  
昆赛特将维纳斯的两边手臂交叉背在她身后，这样他可以仅用一只右手来固定它们，腾出来的另外一只手绕到了她身前，从她小腹处更往下去，对虽被冷落了许久但是随着小穴里的抽插也早已充血膨起的阴蒂施加直接的刺激。  
他从镜中看到她瞪大了眼睛，张大着嘴巴，眼睛里没有焦点，嘴巴发不出任何有意义的音节。她的腿在颤抖着，私处也在颤抖着，激烈远胜于平常十倍地颤抖着，压榨着，他再也稳不住自己，发出一声不受意识控制的低吼，放纵本能大力地抽插起来。她颤抖得更厉害了，甚至哭喊了起来，他置若罔闻，没有一丝一毫收敛。终于在她逐渐拔高的哭喊声中他到达了极限，瞬间绷紧肌肉将自己的精华喷射出去，悉数倾泻在她体内。

"昆赛特…"尚未完全从高潮的余韵中平复过来，身体还会出现间断的细微的不自觉的颤栗的维纳斯已经开始用自己的唇去寻找同类了。昆赛特没有躲过，被她吻到了两次，在她还要第三次贴上来的时候，他将她整个人翻过身来，抱起她的双腿，将她后背怼上湿滑的瓷砖，再一次，用自己的分身将她填满。

从浴室出来回到床上他们又做了一次—准确说是昆赛特单方面对维纳斯做那件事，毕竟她已经无力到连离开浴室都是趴在他身上被他抱出来的。  
昆赛特将维纳斯放在床上后，拆了她发饰的蝴蝶结，用这条丝带绑住她的双手，将她双手高举过头顶，固定在床头。整个过程中她没有反抗，只是时不时发出带着浓重鼻音的喘息。然后他俯下身去，用双唇，自她颈部起吻遍全身—胸前娇嫩的樱桃，股间湿滑的溪地，连双脚都没有放过，甚至挨个吮过那十个圆润的脚趾—因为双手被缚而无法采取行动的维纳斯只能全盘接受他的挑逗，他的吻轻如羽毛，却准确地撩拨着她的神经，到后来他的每一下接触都激得她不自觉地颤栗。  
他的双手在她大腿外侧轻轻画了几个圈，然后绕到后面，一边按摩她那里的肌肉一边向上推举起。她配合地曲起双腿，她知道他终于要进来了，连呼吸都更加炙热。  
"啊！"期盼已久的贯穿瞬间就将她推上了巅峰，她感觉得到自己体内一浪接一浪的涌动，贪婪地舔舐着他放进来的那根异物。"啊啊！"昆赛特又用力往里挤了挤，维纳斯的叫喊声又提高了八度—他推进后的位置上有更加疯狂的浪涌，让他终于忍不住闷哼出声，她能思考的事情更少了，只勉强能明白自己在原本的巅峰处又更进了几步。  
他退出一些又用力插入，速度很快，力气很大，带得她汹涌的爱液四下飞溅，"啪啪"作响。这声音她是已经听不进去了，她连自己超大声的胡言乱语可能都听不进去了，只本能地努力挺起腰胯，好让他进出得更顺利些，也更大力。

连续不断又超强烈的高潮差点儿把维纳斯累坏了，双手刚被解放下来，她便窝进昆赛特怀里，寻了个舒服的位置，沉沉睡去。看着她与昨夜无异的睡颜，昆赛特却比前一天更加难以入眠。  
昨天晚上他是满心欢喜的，虽也有些小小的不如意—比如她没有明确回复他的心意，以及尚不知她是否有计划通过婚姻束缚住自己—可整体上那时的他们是坦诚相对两情相悦的；然而今天，他终于听到了她亲口所说的"喜欢你"的今天，他却不敢细想自己不到二十四小时前夸口的真心，还有几分拿得出去。  
窗外天色开始泛白，清脆的鸟鸣声也远远近近不时响起，依旧没能睡去的昆赛特忽然想起自己以前刻薄看不上眼的女性时爱说的话，叫她们"不如去花街碰碰运气"—当下的他，同花街那些以色侍人的男女，也无甚区别了吧，甚至他连金钱的补偿都无法奢望，因为他的恩客更惹不起。  
—所以王子他？！  
昆赛特被自己突然冒出来的可怕念头吓出了一身冷汗，睡在他怀里的维纳斯不知是有所感还是单纯被梦境所扰，皱起眉头扬起脸来，没有睁开眼睛，只是小声叫着他的名字。他稍有犹豫，她又抬了抬头叫了声"昆赛特"。他横下心在她唇上轻啄一下，她展颜一笑，更往他身边贴紧了又紧。  
"你抱太紧了我喘不过…"她已经又睡熟了根本没听进去，他说到一半也发觉胸口的压抑跟她抱的松紧根本没有关系。


	21. Chapter 21

维纳斯醒来第一眼看到的就是昆赛特的笑脸，他先吻了她一下，才开口问她是否要起床。  
维纳斯说他只拿一个吻就想骗自己起床太小气了，昆赛特不禁哑然失笑，又送上第二个、第三个，最后吻了十来下，金发的女神才勉为其难离开了床铺。  
站到淋浴间的维纳斯又开始狂打哈欠，晚一步进来的昆赛特见状叫她乖乖站好，从瓶子里取了洗发液，亲手帮她清洗那及腰的长发。洗完她的长发，他又换了沐浴露，为她清洗身体。随着他的手指在她皮肤上来回游走，不仅堆起了泡沫，也唤起了维纳斯对夜里情景的记忆，她觉得身上渐渐燥热起来，差一点儿就要发出难耐的呻吟了。  
"洗好了。"  
他简短的话语把她从失智边缘拉了回来。  
"自己冲还是我继续帮你？"见她站着没动，昆赛特又问了句。  
"自，自己来就好了。"维纳斯赶忙挪到花洒正下方，借着避免水流进眼里的动作，抬起双手，掩住自己发烫的脸颊。

从昆赛特房间出来，维纳斯先去找了墨丘利。  
"药效还足，没有问题，放心吧。"墨丘利用随身的设备检查了维纳斯埋在左臂皮下的药泵，给出了结论。  
维纳斯戴回水手服的手套，向好友表示谢意。  
"女王的手令早上刚送到，叫我们护送安迪米欧王子回雅雷史安后再回去。"墨丘利将信筒递给维纳斯。  
维纳斯拆开看了一眼，笑了，"那感情好，一路上不少日子，大家可要把握机会推进任务哟。"

昆赛特在离开冈瓦那前，又单独去见了一次舅舅，德拉维特郡守没有正面回答侄儿自己是不是认为黄金帝国完全敌不过银千年这个问题，反而问昆赛特会不会因为身负银千年血统而倒戈相向。  
"我们地球人以母系计算血统，您和母亲是地道的地球人，我是地球人的儿子，自然忠于黄金帝国！"昆赛特单手抚胸，向舅舅保证道，"再说我的父亲不过是知道银千年的婚姻之法，也许只是与银千年有交流的商人呢。"  
"这是爱娃说的？还是加利娜那丫头猜的？"德拉维特讪笑一声，倒没要昆赛特回答。他继续说了下去："他们不知道，可我是知道的。她们只见你父亲某天出门后再没有回家，我一直没敢告诉爱娃我看到了，我看到你父亲，死了。"  
德拉维特起身踱步到窗边，对着窗外的圆月，叹道："已经是二十七年前了…"

二十七年前的冬天，德拉维特还是不满二十岁的青年，正在为来年春上的职业考试埋头苦读。因为这年的冬天特别冷，连下了一个月的大雪，取暖的炭就要见底了，为了不耽误他复习，妹妹爱尔蓓特自告奋勇去镇上买炭，留下德拉维特在家，顺便照看还是婴儿的加利娜。原本去最近的小镇打个来回满打满算也只需要两个钟头，可是加利娜午睡都醒了，爱尔蓓特还没有回来。  
"是不是镇上炭卖光了所以去了更远的地方？"德拉维特一边喂小侄女吃了些米糊，一边猜想着。  
然而又过了两个钟头，还是不见妹妹回来。加利娜玩腻了玩具，再三要找妈妈，德拉维特没法子，只得抱了她站在门口不住张望，心里渐渐不安起来。

"…一直到太阳快落山的时候爱娃才回来，没有带回来要买的木炭，却带着一个浑身是血的男人…"

收留一个不知底细的男人，德拉维特自然是反对的，可拗不过一意孤行的妹妹，最后也只能默认了家里多一张嘴吃饭的事实。这个男人很有寄人篱下的自觉，身体稍微恢复点儿就开始帮忙做一些力所能及的事情，只是他说不出自己的姓名来历—镇上的大夫解释说可能是跌下山崖时撞到脑袋导致的—让德拉维特一直无法对他完全放心。

"…我去王城参加考试回来，走进家门的时候看到他们两个正挤在灶台前一起做饭。他们的动作和看彼此的眼神儿，还有发现我回来后刻意别过脸去时脸颊上可疑的红晕，都告诉我，有些事情已经来不及阻止了。爱娃从你父亲那里听说了'婚姻'这个词汇，对其中'彼此忠诚'的含义表现出了极大的兴趣，怕我会阻挠，特意选了考试放榜那天我不在家的时候与你父亲行了婚礼。"

德拉维特是好几天后才得知妹妹已经"结婚"了的—从幼小而天真的加利娜口中。  
气不打一处来的德拉维特当下就抱着小侄女儿冲进了妹妹的房间，质问妹妹这样做还把不把自己这个哥哥放在眼里，这么大的事情都不跟自己商量，是吃了那个家伙的迷魂药不成。爱尔蓓特想跟哥哥解释，话还没出口，突然转身干呕起来。  
"你该不会是…"德拉维特抚着妹妹的脊背帮她顺气，协助她缓解不适—已经有了加利娜那时的经验，德拉维特和爱尔蓓特都很清楚这样的反应意味着什么。

"你父亲听说爱娃怀孕后反应挺奇怪，先是说头痛得很，又不让去叫大夫，我看天色已晚也只得先依了他。他把自己关在房间里一夜，一整夜房里的灯都没有熄。不过第二天就完全恢复了过来，甚至比前一天更加精神。  
"从那天起他对爱娃更加百般呵护，一点儿小事儿也不让她动手。爱娃口上说着要被他惯坏了，心里应该是觉得无比幸福的吧。"  
"好景不长。才刚到迎春花开的季节，那天你父亲去打猎，直到傍晚都没有回来。为了安爱娃的心，我拿上猎弓出了门…"

德拉维特在森林中寻摸到太阳下了山，正在犹豫是否要放弃时，突然听到了些隐约的人声。  
走近些以后德拉维特听出来说话的是一男一女，男声就是他要找的那个人的，而女声是从未听到过的，陌生的声音。德拉维特的第一反应是"那个男人背叛了妹妹！"所以他在继续接近时刻意放轻了脚步想要关键时刻再跳出来抓个现行。  
然而后来德拉维特看到的场面，跟他设想中的，大相径庭。  
德拉维特借着灌木丛的掩护躲在阴暗处，他面前十几步远的林间空地中央，他妹妹的相好靠在一个金发的女人肩上，大口大口往外吐着鲜血。

"你父亲似乎发现了我，努力挤出了'不要过来'的口型。  
"我一动也不敢动，就伏在树丛中，听着他跟那个金发女人的对话。等你父亲咽了气，那个女人才从他胸口抽出剑来，飞走了。"

"飞走了？"听到这里，昆赛特拧紧了眉头。  
"对，飞走了。"德拉维特从窗外收回目光，慢慢向昆赛特身边走来，"你应该看到过的—银月的公主，她的守护战士们，离开地球的姿态—那个女人也是那样飞走的。"  
"所以，你认为她一定是银千年人，所以，我的父亲也是银千年人？"  
"我听到她自称银千年人，我还听到她称你的父亲是叛徒。你的父亲确确实实是银千年人。"

"你身上虽流着一半银千年人的血，可你的杀父仇人也是银千年人。"

"你去吧。回去代我跟爱娃问好，跟国王陛下问好。"


	22. Chapter 22

被舅舅赶出书房的昆赛特有些惘然—舅舅说那些陈年故事绝不是无的放矢，可拉拉杂杂说了那么多，舅舅到底想表达的是什么呢？若说是提点他注意立场，他一开始就表示了对帝国的忠诚，舅舅就算要他当场立下重誓他也绝不会推辞的；若说重点儿是杀父之仇呢，连仇人具体是谁也不知道，银千年那么大，他也没本事将人赶尽杀绝啊；还有啊，哪有说人先辈故事的时候还非要提先辈的污点的，"叛徒"什么的，完全可以换个温和一些的词吧？

昆赛特一边琢磨着舅舅的用意，一边回了营地。远远见着中央练兵场的位置灯火通明，脚下自然就往那个方向去了—总有刻苦的士兵们夜晚还勤练不辍，但这么大阵仗却是不常见的，一定是有些特别的事情。  
见着昆赛特来了，外圈的士兵们自觉给他让出了条窄窄的道路，但注意力仍主要放在练兵场中央的高台上，生怕错过台上人讲的任何一个字。  
昆赛特还走在人群中，不过已经听得到安迪米欧振奋人心的声音了："前天的战斗，谢谢大家！你们是黄金帝国的骄傲！"  
看着台上意气风发的王子殿下，昆赛特突然有点儿领悟舅舅的用心了—是了，舅舅是要他立誓，但不要听他立誓，因为，他要宣誓效忠的，是这个人呀。  
昆赛特终于穿过了层层人群，王子殿下的演说也接近尾声："…今后也拜托你们了！为了我们地球的和平和繁荣！"  
"为了地球的和平和繁荣！"昆赛特跨前几步单膝跪倒，右手抚胸，带头喊道："昆赛特誓死追随王子！"  
原本就站在台下静听演说的同伴们也跟随着昆赛特的脚步："涅夫莱特誓死追随王子！"  
"佐伊赛特誓死追随王子！"  
"杰戴特誓死追随王子！"  
然后是他们身后的普通士兵们，千万人声音混在一起，在营地上空回荡："誓死追随王子！追随王子！"

"还是首领有办法啊。让昆赛特带头搞了这一出，有万千士兵作证，就算老国王想搞什么，他们四人也不好再接受了。"从安迪米欧聚集起士兵开始就密切关注着练兵场动静的水手战士们，直到这个时候，才由火红衣服的那位说出了第一句话。  
"啊…嘛…还好吧。"维纳斯虽是没搞懂现在发生的事情跟自己有什么关系，但是听玛尔斯说是有利于她们的任务，也便点点头，没有否认。  
四人又看了阵子，见地球军搬了好几坛酒来，王子开始与众将士共饮起来，知道他们要闹到挺晚，便各自散了。

这天晚上上至王子下至普通士兵都畅饮美酒直到半夜才罢休，昆赛特带着些微醉意回到房间，在床边停下脚步，仔细端详着蜷成一团在他床上睡得香甜的维纳斯。  
"唔…昆赛特，你回来啦。"睡梦中的少女觉察到昆赛特的到来，朦胧间露出满意的甜笑，摊开双手要"抱抱"。  
少女完全不设防的姿态如清泉流入昆赛特心中，昆赛特觉得心境从来没有像现在这么清明过—他突然觉得自己这几天来的纠结简直可笑，再给自己找冠冕堂皇的理由，最终还不是自卑作祟，是对超越自己掌控的力量本能的畏惧和逃避啊。这龌龊的心思在她的坦荡面前是那么不堪，她可从没用高高在上的姿态对待过他。  
"抱抱。"维纳斯等了许久有些不耐，再次撒娇道。昆赛特俯下身紧紧抱住她，顺势在她颈窝印下一吻，暗暗下定决心—既然已经将忠诚献给了王子，那就将爱献给她吧。

在安迪米欧王子激动人心的全军演讲的第二天，远征军休整完毕踏上了归途。起先大家还悠哉游哉，甚至有在游山玩水的错觉，踏上直隶地界后，去城内采购补给的杰戴特带回的消息，让气氛突然紧张了起来—城里大街小巷都在传说，贝尔公主失踪了。  
"我们日夜兼程赶快回去。"安迪米欧听到消息就坐不住了—未来女君失踪搞不好是动摇国本的大事，他这个王储现在也不在首都，情况更加凶险。  
涅夫莱特和杰戴特都点头同意王子的安排，而昆赛特表示了反对。  
"刚发誓追随王子这才几天？！这就要食言了？"涅夫莱特对多年室友嗤之以鼻。  
"头脑简单。"一直没说话的佐伊赛特这时候开口了，替昆赛特怼回去了涅夫莱特的挑衅，转过头再替众人向昆赛特要求解释："你反对一定有你的理由吧？说给王子和我们听听，大家一起商议。"  
"最大的理由就是，公主失踪的消息只是道听途说，我们并未收到国王陛下的命令，所以不可轻举妄动。"昆赛特先抛出尼莱厄斯国王压下了某些人的躁动，然后才细细分说。  
"公主失踪的消息是杰戴特在街头听来的，消息是否属实还待确认。介于我们并没有收到王城方面的通报，我认为即使消息属实，也不排除王城方面另有安排不希望我们节外生枝的可能。在决定改变下一步的行动前，我们应该先确认真实情况和王城方面的意思。不如今天还让士兵们好好休息，王子您出面与此地的长官见一见，探探底。涅夫莱特，你若还有力气，去给你都城卫戍统领的舅舅写封信，问问雅雷史安的情况才是正经。"昆赛特说完一段盯着涅夫莱特，直到他咬咬牙说"我等下就去写"才继续说下去："我们这次因为与银千年的军队同行，与雅雷史安约定的到达日期就显得特别重要，擅自提前可能会引起不必要的戒备和麻烦。如果决定加速返回，请王子一定通过正规途径通知王城。"至于为什么按约定到达那么重要昆赛特说得含糊，但在座的绝大多数人虽然一路行来与银千年姑娘们打得火热，也并不是色令智昏之人，自然都能领悟。  
五人又略合计了一会儿，已经去过城内轻车熟路的杰戴特便领了安迪米欧的信物打前站去了，涅夫莱特自去写信，昆赛特替王子殿下整备仪仗，稍后陪着王子进城，留下佐伊赛特坐镇中军，亦要应付下水手战士们。

这里的郡守不知道是太聪明还是太愚钝，安迪米欧跟他废话半天竟什么有用的信息都没得到。年轻的王储回来一路上都气鼓鼓的。  
进城的三人回到营地时，见留下的两位竟都立在门口等着他们，手里还分别捏着一封信。  
"我这家书看来派不上用场了呢。"涅夫莱特摇着爬满近似字母的符号的信纸，摇头晃脑。  
佐伊赛特懒得给这位的表演捧场，上前两步把另一封信递到王子手上："王宫直送的，你们刚走没多久就到了。"  
安迪米欧连忙接信在手，拆开蜡封取出内容物看起来。王子看着信，做出的反应很是精彩，原本紧皱的眉头先挑起表示出一些疑惑，后来竟出现了理论上应该名为"羞涩"的表情。读完信的安迪米欧一手掩住口鼻一脸不可思议，另一只手把信直接递给了昆赛特，然后便走开了，径直要回房间去—他脚步的虚浮明白地反应出他现在有多么心旌摇动。  
剩下的四个人都无比好奇到底是什么让王子如此异样，四个脑袋全都凑在一起，拜读国王陛下的手书。


	23. Chapter 23

昆赛特在旅馆的前台办理入住手续时，维纳斯努力拉紧兜帽遮住面部，怕柜台里的女人认出自己来。昆赛特说带她去情人旅馆的时候维纳斯差点儿没炸毛，勉强稳住表情跟他来到城镇里，他居然直奔了这家她几个月前在"地球男人体验游戏"中常常光顾的"蓝锦葵馆"—维纳斯简直欲哭无泪。

"别紧张，这里跟普通旅馆也没多大区别，只是布置更加迎合目标客户的需求。"去房间的路上，昆赛特大概是看到了维纳斯的不安，安抚她道："比如隔音效果什么的，比一般人家里好多了，甚至比王宫的寝室也好不少。"  
昆赛特话里提到的"家里"和"寝室"都是有所指的—正是由于寝室大概要被同事征用，家里现下加利娜怀孕也更需要清净，他们才会寻到这种地方来—维纳斯心里明白自己也没什么别的选择，而且进到房间里就不用担心被人认出来了，松了口气，冲昆赛特挤出一个微笑。

维纳斯和昆赛特是临时决定来的，没有预约，便没有太多选项，昆赛特要了当时空着的两套房中较大的一套，位于二楼走廊的尽头。  
进门后昆赛特先点亮了室内所有的灯具，环顾一圈后稍稍放心了点儿—这套房的主题似乎是自然风，堆起竹林白沙，配色罕见地清淡，不似一般情人旅馆的大片艳红让人眼瞎。  
维纳斯则直接钻进了淋浴间，昆赛特回身时透过玻璃幕墙看到她曼妙的胴体，瞬间血液就向下身冲去。

两个人在花洒下吻得难解难分，终于昆赛特稍稍停了停，在维纳斯耳边低语"先去床上等我"，宣告暂时不使用浴室作为阵地。  
维纳斯擦干身体，没有再穿衣服—反正马上就要脱掉的—就这么裸着出来，走向房间另一头轻纱笼罩的区域。  
昆赛特之所以让维纳斯先去，是存了让姑娘自己挑选情趣用品的意思—他怕她第一次来放不开，如果能由她自己决定今晚的花样，带来的掌控感大约能让她安心一些吧。  
维纳斯领悟了昆赛特让她先挑选的"好意"，只是她更将这种好意看作是他的自负—她想他要么是有什么状况都能应付的绝对自信，要么就是已经挖好了坑等着她跳进去—撩开纱幔的那一刻，她觉得答案应该是后者。

…  
"在这里躺好，脚放上来。"  
"放轻松，不用忍着。"

维纳斯忆起了她曾经的游戏里最后一位嘉宾，那天他也是让她躺在这种样式的床上，用手指给她…

"放轻松，女孩子做这个的时候表情最可爱了。"

难道，昆赛特也对这个有兴趣？—维纳斯又向那张式样古怪的床走近了几步，犹疑着。

踏入轻纱帐中的那一刻，昆赛特是有些吃惊的—布置得云淡风轻的客房，在核心区域却做得相当大胆，当然他也是阅历丰富的人，真正让他吃惊的，还是已经躺好就位的维纳斯。  
原来她对这种也有兴趣？—昆赛特着实有些好奇她还有多少是他还不了解的。

维纳斯躺上那说是床不是床，说是躺椅也太过古怪的设备，抬起双腿搁在两边的支架上，瞬间就觉得羞窘不已—这种姿势，简直像是在把下面展览给人看嘛！  
那个昆赛特！你要不要盯着看这么久！—维纳斯羞得捂住脸，发出一声哀鸣—她刚刚一定是脑子坏掉了，才会顺了他的意，乖乖躺在这里。

维纳斯羞窘的哀鸣听在昆赛特耳中，却以为是美人儿在催促自己。  
她都选好了，他当然不能让她失望，他走上前来，手指向幽谷探去。

"啊…啊啊…"维纳斯双手紧紧抓住扶手，扬起头大声叫着，大口喘着气。  
下面，那里，感觉好古怪，维纳斯不是第一次有这种渐渐充盈的感觉了，不过上次在这里她因为太过紧张抬脚就将那名可怜的男青年踹了出去，等他爬起来解释有这种感觉就快了的时候她已经站在了地上，为了掩饰尴尬她直接扑上去撕开了青年的衣衫，然后就没有然后了。  
今天的对象是昆赛特呢，她无需为他是否能满足自己而担心，他从未让她失望过，所以，她应该放轻松好好享受就可以了。可是，可是！维纳斯的呻吟声越发大了，不止臀部和大腿，整个身子都在颤抖，她碧蓝色的眸子被水光浸润，弯眉蹙起，声音都带上了颤："昆…昆赛特…啊…要变奇怪了…不…不要…"  
美人儿的苦苦哀求真的很难让人拒绝，可是现在停下或放缓的话，可能就要前功尽弃了。昆赛特狠狠心用空着的一只手拧动了床下一处机关，扶手和脚架上突然伸出几条皮带，将维纳斯的手脚都束缚起来。  
"啊！啊啊…"维纳斯全身的肌肉为了应对突然的束缚而更加紧张起来，也包括那里。突然收缩的甬道紧紧包裹着昆赛特放在里面的手指，将他的指尖更压向那个敏感的触点，维纳斯思考自己为什么会被绑住的时间连一秒都不到，头脑便被巨大的快感所淹没。  
昆赛特被维纳斯性感的表情和浑身发散的情欲诱惑着，喘息声也粗重起来，那根粗壮的什物傲然挺立，涨得都有些发疼了。  
快了，就快了。昆赛特默默安慰自己的小弟弟，加紧手指在维纳斯身体里的动作，更用大拇指沾染上她花径流出的蜜汁，去探索入口上方总是羞答答藏起的小珍珠。  
"真的，要这样吗…"维纳斯在喷发的边缘徘徊了好久都没能突破心理的防线，还是问了出来。昆赛特没给她回答，而是在指尖更加了一分力道。他瞬间就得到了反馈—甬道的收缩加快了频率，在一松一紧之间被他玩弄了许久的那块区域竟又膨满了几分，甬道外的小珍珠也努力探出头来迎合他指腹的按压。  
快了，马上就要到了。昆赛特伸手用温热的掌心去触摸维纳斯胸前颤巍巍立着的鲜艳樱桃，便是这微妙的一分心，待维纳斯意识到是调虎离山之计时，下体已然失守了。  
维纳斯尖叫着喷发了出来，除了他和她自己以及他和她相连的部分，她已然感受不到周遭的任何东西了，没有空间感，没有重力感，仿佛漂浮在大气层外的真空中，将自己完全交托在他的手上，他引导她去哪里，她就去哪里。  
昆赛特没有在第一波喷发后就收手，他持续刺激着她的敏感点，让她在高潮之上又叠加了第二波、第三波。他已经撤去了束缚住她手脚的扣带，然而她根本不再挣扎，只专心感受他给予的快乐，甚至连什么时候被他抱了起来都没有察觉。  
维纳斯稍微回过点儿神儿来是在背部接触到凉滑的水床时—什么？这居然真的是床？早知道刚刚就…  
昆赛特没让她过多想那些无关的事情，不顾她下面还不住颤抖，扶住她膝盖将她双腿打开到最大，一冲到底。  
"啊！"维纳斯发出一声短促的惊叫，因为高潮余韵还在波动的花道被他硬生生挤开，反过来将他的粗壮家伙缠得紧紧的，他的长度又开拓了刚刚不曾到达过的地方，早已饥渴难耐的深处热情地迎接他，登时就泄了。  
昆赛特一冲到底后先停顿了下，感受着她的痴缠她的温热，她腰腹大腿美妙的颤栗，待到她呼吸稍微平顺些，才开始律动起来。

事后躺在晃晃悠悠的水床上怀抱美人儿的昆赛特觉得今天的维纳斯似乎比往常更加黏人，紧紧地贴着他，小脑袋钻在他颈窝处，呼出的气息撩得他脖子痒痒的，心也痒痒的—他是喜欢这种感觉的，不只是身体上的餍足，仿佛连心都被填满，这便是埃尼所说的，"彼此钟情的美好"吧—想到这里，昆赛特不由得笑了，更收紧些手臂，低头吻了吻维纳斯的金发。  
维纳斯也回应昆赛特，在他锁骨处轻吻两下，不过接下去就是一声叹息："我总觉得王宫里的气氛有些诡异。"  
维纳斯低声将白天所见略讲了一遍—昆赛特今天值日班负责王子的护卫工作不能擅离，所以白天陪维纳斯巡查庆典安保安排的是佐伊赛特，他们将外至王城内至御厨几乎所有地方都犁了一遍，为了避免互相影响有所遗漏还有玛尔斯再来检查第二遍，只除了王族的宫殿没进去了。  
"我不是说信不过国王，更不会怀疑王子会对小公主不利。"维纳斯意识到自己的的担心容易让人误会，忙加了句解释。  
"我知道，毕竟守护王子和小公主的心，你我都是一样的。"昆赛特摩挲着维纳斯光洁的脊背，让她宽心。  
维纳斯见他如此体贴自己的心意，也不禁动容，抬起头直视着昆赛特说道："我的理想，就是公主能和王子在一起，幸福永远。"  
昆赛特从维纳斯碧蓝色的眼眸中看到了她的决心她的坚定，也看到了她不便说出口的，对未来的期许。于是他回应道："那我的理想，就是实现你的理想。"  
维纳斯对他的回应的回应是主动送上的甜蜜的吻，略微颤抖的双唇诉说着心意相通的震撼，让昆赛特更加确定，她理想里的未来一定会有自己参与。


	24. Chapter 24

维纳斯这几天总是想起地球王宫花园里贝尔公主匆匆离去的背影，还听亚提密斯说，在那段时间前后，贝尔公主向亚希塔妲女神殿捐了大笔供奉，甚至不止一次亲自去侍奉女神—说不清楚因果，维纳斯就是觉得与其说贝尔公主是"被掳失踪"，不如说她"离家出走"也许更加贴切。如果可能的话，维纳斯真的想亲眼去看一看事发现场，可毕竟是涉及他国内政的敏感事情，她最终只能将希望寄托在昆赛特身上，在他回王宫前，叮嘱复又叮嘱。  
送走忧心忡忡的维纳斯，昆赛特验了腰牌进宫，向寝室方向去。  
让维纳斯忧虑担心的事情，昆赛特实也非常在意。远征军班师途中收到地月联合庆典通知的当时，他和几位同事以及王子都自觉将之视为对"公主失踪"消息的辟谣—国王毕竟也是贝尔公主的亲舅舅，实在无法想象国王会在公主下落不明生死未卜的情况下还有心搞什么庆典—可回到王宫后事实让人跌破眼镜，公主确实是失踪了，整个雅雷史安被明令禁止讨论公主的事情，公主的寝宫也被封闭起来，原本侍奉公主的宫人们都被圈禁在内不得踏出半步。  
他们五人小团体内部也讨论过几次国王陛下的用意，有大胆的甚至猜想国王陛下的不徐不疾，要么是已经与绑匪做好了交易，要么根本就是自导自演一场戏。随着银千年小公主来访日期的迫近，没有结果的讨论渐渐让位于联合庆典的准备工作，但每个人心中，都没有彻底放下过。

"你说什么？我才不要去。"  
昆赛特毫不意外涅夫莱特会拒绝自己，正打算去另外两位年轻人那里碰碰运气，佻达的青年却已经窜到了他身侧，以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上房门，冲着他嘿嘿奸笑起来："不过，如果你答应了我的条件，那就另当别论了。"

隐蔽在贝尔公主寝宫外一片灌木丛中，看着守卫们来来回回一成不变的巡逻脚步，昆赛特百无聊赖地琢磨起前面涅夫莱特提出的条件—在联合庆典当天晚上把寝室空给他并且帮他做一些布置。涅夫莱特说他要给朱庇特"一个永生难忘的初夜"，这让昆赛特十分诧异—他知道自己这位室友不太中用，但居然拖到现在还没有…也太过夸张了点儿吧！呃，等等，那昨天晚上…昨天晚上他不辞辛苦带维纳斯出去，又是给谁让的路？  
昆赛特正眯着眼睛在该赞扬杰戴特还是佐伊赛特之间举棋不定，一成不变的守卫步伐发生了变化—涅夫莱特终于行动了。停下有的没的胡思乱想，趁着守卫松懈的片刻机会，昆赛特溜到宫墙边，翻身入了禁区。

昆赛特选的落脚点是贝尔公主寝宫后殿侧厢的小院，这里之前是专门给公主煎药的地方，现在公主都不在了，想来应该是空着没人在用。  
然而落地后昆赛特便发现自己错了—一名柔柔弱弱的少年正盯着他，看样子是将他翻墙进来的整个行动尽数收进了眼里。  
昆赛特快速评估着直接做掉少年的影响并暗暗蓄力，少年倒并没有尖叫起来，反而…反而看着他一脸惊喜？！  
"昆赛特大人！昆赛特大人您来啦？！"

"昆赛特大人有心了，不惜违抗王命也要来看公主…难怪公主对大人念念不忘，老叫我多向您学习。"昆赛特瞎编的理由居然引来了这名叫伊库琉斯的少年一通感慨，在带他去贝尔公主消失现场的一路上絮叨个不停。好不容易避开他人来到了公主的书房门口，昆赛特竖起手指放在唇上示意少年该住口了。  
昆赛特看了眼门扇上挂着的锁，向伊库琉斯投去问询的目光。  
"这个锁是国王派来的人挂上的。"伊库琉斯带昆赛特从角落里一个不起眼的窗口翻进屋内，指着进门处一地四分五裂的金属碎片，"那才是原本的锁头。也是国王派来的人破门时弄坏的。"  
"那我们进来那扇窗…"昆赛特在室内巡了一圈，除了他们进来那里，其他的窗户都是从里面闩住，封得死死的。  
"那里本也是闩着的！"伊库琉斯忙解释道，"是我偷偷弄开的…我怕，我怕公主养的鹦鹉饿着，想偷偷来喂点儿食儿…"  
听少年说到这里，昆赛特走到贝尔公主的桌案前，端详起摆在案桌一角的鸟笼，鸟笼的门是开着的。  
"陛下派人来之前我们也不敢擅自破门，陛下派的人来了之后就把我们宫里的人赶到角落里，我也没能进来，我实在是不知道连这小家伙也失踪了。要是知道的话，我也不会…不会…"伊库琉斯自觉自己的一面之词站不住脚，解释到一半儿索性放弃了，直接恳求起来："昆赛特大人您要相信我，相信我啊！"  
昆赛特看了眼急得都快哭了的少年，沉声道："这么说，贝尔公主失踪的当时，这里是密室呀。"委婉表达了自己会考虑采信他的说法。

昆赛特将贝尔公主的书房查了个遍，未发现什么有价值的线索，在房间中央一滩干了的血迹旁蹲下，问起嫌疑人的事情："那个伊格鲁是什么来头？"伊格鲁这个名字昆赛特也是在来之前才从涅夫莱特那里听说的，涅夫莱特则是无意间听到了舅舅们的对话—他的两位高官舅舅都参与了公主失踪事件的早期调查。  
但伊库琉斯显然并不知道这些，被昆赛特一威胁"若是说得有一点儿不尽不实…你弟弟是叫艾里奥斯吧？"还以为昆赛特有备而来，这是在考验他，连个磕绊都不敢打，把自己知道的情况全都和盘托了出来。  
王宫档案记录上，这个叫伊格鲁的人是贝尔宫中的一名书记官。公主又不参与政事，要书记官干嘛？其实大家心里都清楚不过是公主面首的体面说法罢了。根据记录来看，伊格鲁来自遥远东方的一个小渔村，入宫时间是六个月前，上月底被打发出去的。  
"伊格鲁大人出去得很突然，明明那段时间公主最喜欢招他侍寝，却突然就打发了。一时也激起了各种传说，渐渐才平息的。"这家伙被打发出去的时候昆赛特他们正在前线，自然是不知道如此细枝末节之事，不过向他提供这个名字的人都打听过了，其中最甚嚣尘上的说法是：伊格鲁嫉妒成性，想要独占公主的宠爱，被公主拒绝后甚至动刀子划伤了公主。  
"伊格鲁大人确实是出宫了，当时我还去送了他。"伊库琉斯虽然担心自己因为与伊格鲁从前的交情被划到他的同党范畴，但也不敢对昆赛特撒谎，还是照实都说了，"他出宫时候倒是没什么颓丧的神色，也并不像会做出那种疯事的人，私以为那些传说的可信度并不高。"  
"嗯。你继续说。"昆赛特拦住少年思路发散的苗头，他的时间并不多，更想听听公主失踪当天的事情。  
"哦。伊格鲁大人会被认定为嫌疑人，是基于那天晚上来给公主送茶水的宫女的证词。她说她敲门前听到了屋里除了公主外还有一个男人的声音，'像是刚离开不久的伊格鲁大人'。"昆赛特瞟了眼靠东墙塌上的小桌，面对面摆了两个杯子，当时室内有两个人应该是确定无疑的。  
"国王陛下派来的搜查队将这宫里头翻了个底儿朝天，封了书房，带走了那个送茶水的宫女，后来的事情我就不知道了。"伊库琉斯讲完，怯生生看着昆赛特，等着他发落。  
昆赛特拍拍手站起身来，他刚听伊库琉斯讲述的同时，仔细研究了地上这滩血迹—据说就是因为有发现血迹，事件才被定性为"绑架"，因为"有暴力胁迫的痕迹"。可根据昆赛特的观察，只要稍微有点儿经验的人，都能分辨得出这滩根本不是人血，而是来自飞禽一类的身体。调查组的说法如此草率，也就蒙蒙伊库琉斯这种手不能提肩不能扛的小家伙了。昆赛特出于好心并没有说穿他怕饿着的鹦鹉应该是再也用不到吃食了，另外他还想起，这个年轻人曾打算向自己请教的技巧，大概也再用不到了吧。  
"谢谢你告诉我这些。"昆赛特踱到伊库琉斯身旁，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，"还有，节哀。"  
"昆赛特大人也觉得公主她…"少年又要哭了。  
"啊没有，没有。没抓到伊格鲁之前，一切都还没有定论，坚强些。"这个少年倒像是对公主一往情深呢，不知道贝尔公主还有福消受么。"国王陛下派出了很多人在找他们呢，想必很快就有好消息的。"反正伊库琉斯被圈禁在这咫尺宫墙内，也不知道外面的情况，昆赛特丝毫没有心理负担地忽悠着他，"光往东边就派了十队人呢，放心吧，一定能找回公主的。"  
"东边？！错啦！"没想到少年听了忽悠却急了，抓住昆赛特的袖子急切地说："错啦，虽然档案上写伊格鲁大人来自东方，但他亲口跟我说的，他家在常年冰封的北极圈内！"

昆赛特掐着点儿，在换班时间之前士兵们只顾翘首岂盼能赶紧去尝尝涅夫莱特大人带来的美味的时候，悄悄又溜了出来，在进去前待过的灌木丛中稍稍停了停，学了三声布谷鸟叫，也不管涅夫莱特听见没听见，径自走了。


	25. Chapter 25

伊格鲁是来自极北之地的流民后裔的事情被涅夫莱特巧妙地透露给了他做都城卫戍统领的舅舅，很快就有一队人马直奔北方而去。不过，这队人马可能还没走到半途，贝尔公主已经回来了。

贝尔公主是一个人回来的，并且矢口否认有什么伊格鲁牵涉其中。  
"我是被亚希塔妲女神召唤的。"贝尔向舅舅和弟弟宣告回归的时候，身后仿若有形如女性的暗影显现，为她的说辞加持："女神愿意借我的身体显现人间，为黄金帝国带来无上荣耀，长久，永远。"  
贝尔要求与安迪米欧结合—"这是女神的旨意。女神正是恼怒我们抛弃了她的道路才不肯再护佑地球人，只要我和安迪米欧带头恢复古制，女神会赐我们永生，莫说区区月球人，收服太阳系，乃至银河系都不在话下。"  
"你疯了！"安迪米欧躲闪着贝尔要来拉他的手，被披风绊到，差点儿跌在地上。"舅舅，舅舅快叫医生来给姐姐看看吧！"  
尼莱厄斯国王摆摆手让人送王子先回去，独自又盘问了侄女许久。最终国王陛下答应会认真考虑贝尔的要求，但地月联合庆典已经迫在眉睫，为了皇家颜面，要侄女暂且忍上一忍—贝尔也同意了。

让安迪米欧王子大惊失色的消息很快就传到了银色月宫—当然，并没有传进小公主的耳朵里—小公主的守护战士们紧急在常用的那个会议室聚齐。  
"贝尔公主和安迪米欧王子两人的母亲是姐妹，他们的结合是不符合优生优育原则的，死胎、畸形儿的概率都将大大提高。"墨丘利首先从科学角度说明贝尔的妄想是多么不切实际。  
"王子不是说他舅舅已经同意他和我们小公主结婚了吗？堂堂地球国王，不会出耳反耳吧？"朱庇特以为一国首脑总该有些契约精神。  
"地球那边虽然是答应了他们的婚事，可既没有正式文书也没有定下日子，若是他们要在安迪米欧婚前做什么操作，我们也没有立场抗议。"玛尔斯如常地一针见血，只是语气有点儿莫名烦躁，不知是不是担心小公主一片痴心到头来只是场空。  
三个人说完都看向她们的首领维纳斯，等待她的发言。  
等了大概有一盏茶的功夫吧，维纳斯也没开口，本就紧皱的眉头似乎拧得更厉害了。  
又等了一会儿，就在玛尔斯耐不住准备拍桌子的前一刻，维纳斯先拍了桌子："不行！得做点儿什么！"然后就冲出了会议室。  
冲出会议室的维纳斯径直去了地球，去了黄金帝国的王宫—她要问清楚地球王子的打算，若他要接受贝尔的提议，那就算会被小公主讨厌，她也再不会让她往地球去。

维纳斯找到昆赛特的时候他正在跟典礼官确认庆典当天王子的行动流程，只冲她歉意一笑便又埋头回纸册之间，维纳斯只能耐着性子在旁边的小花园里散步等他，没想到这一等，居然与贝尔公主正面碰上了。  
"…我是领受了女神的启示，亚希塔妲女神要我效仿她的圣行，如同她当初繁衍出地球人一般，由我和安迪米欧引领黄金帝国再度辉煌。"贝尔依靠身高优势居高临下。  
维纳斯嗤之以鼻："神和人毕竟天壤之别，卑微的人类怎能再现神的作为？再大的声音也掩不住你乱伦背德的叛逆！我劝公主看清楚现在是什么时代了，近亲结合的恶果，您也该有耳闻。"  
"哼！既然是神的意志，人类只能服从！"贝尔声音不自觉又放大了些，"若不遵神旨，女神将以她莫大法力降罪于人间！想要娇滴滴的小公主，得拿整个国家去换，你说，这样的买卖，安迪米欧他会做吗？"  
"你！"维纳斯没想到贝尔如此疯狂，竟要以一国子民要挟安迪米欧，一时想不起话再反驳她。  
昆赛特结束了工作，远远看见这边的剑拔弩张，三步并作两步，还好没有太晚："女神慈爱，鲸象蝼蚁，皆受垂怜。人是女神最得意的造物，她怎么舍得毁去？"说着，将维纳斯掩入怀中，拉开她与贝尔之间的距离。  
"青天白日的，昆赛特大人的胳膊肘都拐到月亮上去了，不知道的还以为我们雅雷史安已经成了银色月宫的后花园了呢！"  
"公主说笑了，守护王子的职责，昆赛特不敢稍忘。我只是亚希塔妲女神的一名普通信徒，托赖女神庇佑，更相信女神怜悯世人。"  
"哼。"贝尔可能是意识到自己急怒之下泄了底牌，神色突然诡异起来，带着随行的宫人，急匆匆走了。

昆赛特也带着维纳斯迅速离开了是非之地，一直到他和涅夫莱特合住的房间—涅夫莱特恰好不在—进屋就关严了门窗，才来同维纳斯说话："你怎么跟贝尔公主吵起来了？"  
"你这是怪我不该顶撞你们公主殿下？"维纳斯刚刚积攒的怒气还没发泄完，说出话来火药味满满。  
"你误会我意思了。"昆赛特耐住性子哄她，"不管你跟谁吵架，我自然是要帮你的。只是现下情况特殊，莫惊动了她，坏了王子的计划。"  
"谁跟人吵架啦！我是那种撒泼胡闹的人吗…"维纳斯嘴上不承认，神色和语气倒是都软了许多。  
"是是是，是我失言了。"昆赛特顺杆儿爬上来，一把把姑娘搂入怀中，"维纳斯最好了，维纳斯大人大人大量就别跟小生计较了吧。"  
"以前怎么没发现你如此油嘴滑舌…"维纳斯拍掉昆赛特在自己臀后做怪的手，另一只手撑在他胸上抬起头来，正色道："你刚说到'王子的计划'，是什么计划？"

几个小时候后回到银色月宫的维纳斯神采飞扬，给同伴们带回了一个好消息："安迪米欧王子将在庆典当场向小公主求婚嘞！"  
"王子当众向小公主求婚的话，也算是将婚事敲定了。"玛尔斯点了好几次头，"总算是不负我们…"  
"王子这样做，尼莱厄斯国王会承认吗？"墨丘利已经开始考虑王子的举动对雅雷史安政治环境和两国关系的影响了。  
"国王还好，毕竟他也透露过同意婚事的意思。我担心贝尔公主…"朱庇特眉宇间有深深的忧虑，"我听说她这次离奇失踪又回归后，确实能屡屡展现神迹。"  
"哼，她那点儿本事算什么！"维纳斯双手抱拳，把指节按得咔咔作响，一脸好斗，"她要是作怪，正好让她领教领教我们水手战士的厉害！管她招的是真神假神，敢妨碍小公主，就别怪我下手不留情。"  
"嗯！"朱庇特和玛尔斯站起身来将右手叠放到首领手上，也暗下决心。  
墨丘利最后走上来，轻轻将手叠在最上面，笑言："那是自然。不过…"掌上加力，给同伴们激动的心情稍稍降了个温，"—你们明天去参加舞会的礼服，都准备好了吗？"  
片刻寂静后—  
"我去看看我裙子改好了吗…"  
"我再去挑挑首饰…"  
"小公主的几套礼服也要再整理一下…"  
"…时间还充裕，大家不要忙乱，当心别出错哦。"  
一时间，众人散去，各自忙碌。


	26. Chapter 26

在地月联合庆典的舞会上安迪米欧当众向倩尼迪求婚，在场众人都在传颂王子开亘古未有之先例，将两国关系推进到了前所未见的崭新阶段，昆赛特却觉得这异口同声的赞歌唱得太不走心—推进两国关系那是前无古人，可两国之人结合，王子和公主绝不是第一对，甚至可能连前很多名都排不上。昆赛特曾特地做过功课—据史料记载早在两国建交之前，民间交往就已经十分繁盛—那些发黄的书上言辞闪烁，但也足以让他确信，发生在自己家的二十七年前的往事，也绝不是开天辟地头一遭。  
昆赛特走出会场，望着夜空中高挂的银月，努力拼凑起从母亲和舅舅口中听来的片段，却无论如何都无法想象二十七年前父亲和母亲相遇时的模样。毕竟，对于地球人来说，"父亲"是那样一个近在咫尺却又遥不可及的存在—明明每个人都有自己的父亲，而绝大多数的人又至死都不知道自己的父亲是谁。  
"你父亲，是一个什么样的人呢？"没有丝毫铺垫，昆赛特就这么向刚刚来到他身边的维纳斯问出了这个问题，那么唐突—他们从前从未聊到过家人相关的话题，就算现在想要彼此了解更多一些，照着银千年女主外男主内的风俗，他也该先问起维纳斯郡王。  
"我父亲啊，他叫谢罗伊特。"维纳斯竟也没有觉得丝毫不妥，也许月圆之夜确实容易让人心驰神荡，她轻易地就打开了话匣子："我的父亲英俊又帅气，只是脸上总有些不快乐…"  
维纳斯讲起了小时候，讲起了坐在父亲膝头听他弹琴、唱歌："父亲自己做了一种乐器，不仅能模仿各种乐器的声音，还能记录旋律，再将之融合在一起。使用这种乐器的话一个人就抵得上一整支乐队，银千年没有第二个人能够驾驭。"  
年幼的维纳斯虽然懵懂，却也敏感，她看得出只有在与音乐相伴的时候父亲的眉间才会平坦。她那时很好奇父亲明明比玛萨兰最好的乐师还要高明许多许多，母亲却为何宁愿在自己的宫殿里与浊音为伴。待到略通人事以后看着城堡里来来往往流水般的男宠们她似乎悟到了什么，可父亲却开始将她拒之门外了。她设想里的与父亲谈心因着在银色月宫陪伴小公主而一拖再拖，再后来，她突然就听说，父亲去了。  
"…我甚至都没能送父亲最后一程，等我回到玛萨兰，母亲已经操办完了一切，连男宠们都换了素色衣衫，依旧陪在她身边。"  
"你，是在怨恨你母亲？"  
"怨恨吗？说不上吧。只是对所谓'婚姻'有了些怀疑。"  
原来是这样吗？所以她才不似她的那些同伴和倩尼迪公主那样，"我原以为，你们银千年的姑娘，都很想结婚呢。"  
"嗳？"维纳斯扭头看向昆赛特—他在暗示什么？—看着已经无比熟悉的侧脸她开始忐忑。维纳斯正犹犹豫豫不知该如何接话，远处突然一阵骚动，解了她的急。  
"是贝尔宫殿的方向！"昆赛特皱起眉头举步便往，维纳斯快步跟上。  
他回身道："当心台阶。"她望着他伸来的左手，愣神片刻，才将自己的右手放到他手上。"裙子很美，不过，不大方便吧。"  
原来，他有注意到啊。

骚动的原因是贝尔公主这个时候摆驾出宫了。  
舞会一开场安迪米欧就直接向倩尼迪求了婚，贝尔公主大概椅子还没坐热就黑着脸拂袖而去。她只是拂袖而去没有大闹现场让昆赛特等人大舒口气，这时候她再主动离了王宫，像是无声地接受了斗争失败的现实。  
"我们快回去把这个好消息告诉王子和公主吧！"维纳斯的话音里都充满着掩饰不住的兴奋—再也没有什么人能阻碍她的小公主得到幸福了。

他们回到舞会会场的时候，除了舞池中央的王子和公主还在起舞，除了公主的随从女官长始终坚守岗位，只剩下稀稀拉拉几张半生不熟的面孔三三两两散在角落里，恐怕是在"在哪儿做"和"怎么做"两个议题上还没谈妥。昆赛特的三位同事已经不见了踪影，同时不见的，还有维纳斯的三名小伙伴。  
"她们竟然把公主一个人留在这里！"维纳斯难得地表现出了一点儿身为守护战士首领的自觉。  
"没什么好担心的吧？王子一定会保护小公主的呀。"昆赛特引导维纳斯到饮品区坐下—看起来公主和王子还意犹未尽，"我们在这里等等吧。"  
维纳斯心下了然，这是在为他们的王子殿下争取时间呢！从她回来开始，公主那名一头黑发也梳成丸子头的随从女官长已经几次跃跃欲试想要打断公主和王子的舞步，无外乎是认为终于有人可以担负起回程的护卫工作了—看见她坐了下来并没有去意，女官长皱着眉头，不得不也安分下来。

几杯酒下肚，维纳斯陷在柔软的沙发里，脸颊微红，唇边也挂上了笑意。她从舞池里的团子头姑娘身上收回目光，察觉昆赛特一直盯着自己—连他杯中的酒面都没有丝毫下降—突然想起他们之前还有未完的话题。  
"酒量不好就少喝点儿。"维纳斯任由他抽走自己手里的杯子，握住她的手—他会说什么呢？就这样任由他开口吗？如果是她招架不住的问题怎么办？  
"放心吧，我不会向你求婚的。"  
—什么？  
"看来我赌对了呢，"昆赛特轻轻捏了捏维纳斯的双手，"没有刚刚那么紧张了。"  
—他到底在说什么啊。  
"我还是不太懂你们的'婚姻'之说，虽然王子说那是件很美好很美好的事情，他热烈期盼着与倩尼迪公主订下结婚誓约。但在我看来，感情的发展不需要唯一的出路，"维纳斯抬头对上昆赛特诚挚的眼，"对我来说现在能这样跟你待在一起已经足够美妙了，其他的，随你的心意就好。"  
维纳斯突然就觉得鼻头一酸—啊啊，这个男人，原来是这样温柔的人吗？

终于夜深人静要踏上归途的时候，维纳斯的眼眶还有点儿红红的，好在小公主还在和安迪米欧王子腻歪，并没有注意到她这里的小小异样。  
"他们总有说不完的悄悄话呢。"昆赛特和维纳斯并肩站着，望着几步外的王子和公主，轻声说。  
"是呢。他们感情一直那么好。"维纳斯附和道。  
"我们也试试吧。"  
"什么？"  
"悄悄话呀。"昆赛特话没说完头就凑到了维纳斯脸侧，从他唇间吐出的温热气息撩得她的耳朵痒痒的。他的声音低沉又魅惑："明天到上次去过的那家店，我好好补偿你。"


	27. Chapter 27

昆赛特望着业已西沉的太阳，心中十分焦躁—维纳斯还在等他吗？她有没有生气呢？可是他并不能扔下这个叫艾里奥斯的小家伙，看来想要去见维纳斯，还需要不短的一段时间呢。

昆赛特不是有意要放姑娘鸽子的。  
昨晚同王子一起跟心上人告别的昆赛特一大早也一起陪着王子虔诚地等待着，结果不巧被国王陛下抓了差，不说找个能替他的，连个能陪他的人都没有—三位年轻同事想必正在各自的温柔乡里流连忘返呢。  
之前派往北方寻找贝尔公主的人马虽然没务正业，但也不是无功而返，竟给他们碰上了传说中的幻兽—独角飞马。这匹通体雪白的幻兽似乎还在幼年，不知被何物所伤，躲在灌木丛中呜咽悲鸣。  
"我本欲亲自将此神驹送到大祭司那里。"尼莱厄斯国王将昆赛特叫到跟前，"但今日与银千年的庆典仍在持续，我跟安迪米欧都不便离开，思来想去，派你去是最合适的了。这里有密信一封，你务必当面交到大祭司手上。"  
昆赛特接信在手，唯唯称是，却是十分清楚国王陛下刚刚说的都是套话—若国王陛下真想亲自前去，明日再去也不迟呀，不过是因着贝尔公主也在神殿罢了，不管是国王陛下还是王子殿下前去，都不免被误会是要同公主妥协，搞不好会让刚结成的联盟顷刻间土崩瓦解。在联盟关系稳固—约等于安迪米欧王子和倩尼迪公主成婚—前，国王和王子都是要避免与贝尔正面接触的。

昆赛特到达的时候，神殿里的气氛有些肃然，一名年轻祭司将他引入会客室，告诉他大祭司去了偏殿，要他稍等片刻，说完急匆匆又出去了。  
昆赛特追着白袍祭司的背影往门外望，最后还是坐下了—毕竟这次是代表国王陛下来的，行事要稳重些才好。然后这一等就等到正午了，到昆赛特的肚子开始跟他抗议的时候，大祭司才在刚招待他的那名年轻祭司的搀扶下蹒跚而来。  
待年迈的大祭司在主位上坐定，昆赛特上前见礼，递出了尼莱厄斯国王的信。大祭司接过信并没有拆看，而是抬头望着昆赛特，欲言又止。  
"祭司大人可是有什么事要交代晚辈？请大人示下，晚辈自当尽心竭力，绝不推辞。"  
大祭司盯着昆赛特的双眼盯了好一阵子，像是要从他的眼睛里看穿他这话有几分真心。"去把那孩子带过来。"大祭司低声对跟在身边的年轻祭司说，年轻祭司领命而去，顺便带上了会客室的大门，大祭司这才向昆赛特开口道："那个孩子，希望昆赛特大人能替我这个老头子照顾一段时间…"

那孩子便是被昆赛特扛在肩头正在昏睡的艾里奥斯了。  
从年轻祭司离开到艾里奥斯被带来前的时间并没有太长，但也足够大祭司向昆赛特说明情况了。  
不久前还见过的人就这么死了，昆赛特摆了两秒钟的讶异表情然后很快接受现实，转而问起死亡时间和事发现场的情况，可惜大祭司不肯透露太多，只说发现伊库琉斯遗体的卧室不是第一现场，其他的都还在调查中，但这是起谋杀案已经是确定无疑的了。昆赛特提出要留下帮忙，被大祭司断然拒绝了，待艾里奥斯被带来以后更是要求他带上少年立刻下山。  
回忆到这时昆赛特已经离开了圣山的范围，被他扛着的少年也醒转过来，昆赛特收起没有头绪的揣测，将少年放下地来。  
"哥哥…"艾里奥斯发出的第一个音节就是在呼唤那个已经不存在的人。  
昆赛特伸手摸了摸少年柔软的银色卷发："你醒啦？有没有哪里不舒服？"  
少年的双瞳逐渐聚焦到昆赛特脸上，眼眶里逐渐盈满泪水，却又倔强地不肯哭出来。良久，他终于止住了喉头的呜咽和双肩的颤抖，开口道："多谢昆赛特大人。大人，我们接下来该去哪里？"  
"我们，回家。"

昆赛特将艾里奥斯带回家交给了母亲爱尔蓓特，姐姐加利娜也挺着大肚子出来招呼他们。看着艾里奥斯在母亲和姐姐的照顾下渐渐放松下来，昆赛特借口回宫里交差脱了身。  
他先去了约定的地点，老板娘说金发的少女刚刚离开；他又火急火燎赶回王宫，远远看到正在跟同伴说着什么的维纳斯，正要上前，却被人拦住了。  
"你这家伙怎么动作这么慢？差点儿赶不上庆典闭幕你知道嘛！"涅夫莱特将昆赛特拖进了不远处的厢房。昆赛特稍稍试了试便放弃了，他没把握在不打扰周围人的前提下挣脱开涅夫莱特捏住他手腕的右手，及至进入厢房看到全副正装的杰戴特和佐伊赛特，近来那种"小家伙们都长大了"的感触愈发明显。  
年轻的同事们手脚麻利地帮昆赛特换了行头，四人统一穿着白底金边的制服，腰间的真皮腰带绕上三圈以为装饰，挂上华丽的礼仪用剑，最后还有宽大的披风，用硕大的宝石肩扣固定起来，肩扣主体的宝石与各人同名。

整个闭幕仪式上国王讲了啥王子讲了啥乃至银月的小公主讲了啥昆赛特都没听进耳朵里，全副精神都关注在维纳斯身上。  
爱与美的战士今天穿的是一条鹅黄色的修身长裙，虽不比昨夜裙摆宽大繁复的晚礼服华丽，却衬得她肤白胜雪，气质明艳。与裙子同色系的丝质颈饰在脖子后面打了个大大的蝴蝶结，几乎都掩盖在如瀑的金发下面，很低调地不去破坏造型的正式感，行动间不时露出来又自然透着少女的娇俏。不同于黄金帝国队伍里的某人，维纳斯的行止始终配合着仪式的程序，一直面带微笑注意听讲，配合地鼓掌，未有丝毫分神，甚至直到临走，王子带着人送了小公主和她们一程又一程，都没正眼看向过昆赛特。  
因而昆赛特的心情，从刚回到王宫时的急切焦躁，渐至忐忑忧疑，这时几乎已经是绝望自弃，古井无波了。就在他彻底绝望前的一刻，在少女们已经转身即将离去的时刻，她回头了。她回头看向他，笑了。她笑了以后还抬手触了触双唇，然后轻轻地吹口气，轻轻的一口气，就将那飞吻直吹入他的心田。  
昆赛特不由自主地笑了，不由自主地捂住胸口，好让那颗激烈跳动的心脏不至于从腔子里跳出来。古井里的水不只是泛起涟漪，可以说是，沸腾了。

"…不就是要去月亮上参加舞会嘛！看把你高兴的。"  
"嗳？什么？"  
"刚小公主邀请王子去月球上参加舞会呀，国王批准了，捎带我们也与王子同去。你是走神儿了吗哈哈哈哈！"涅夫莱特嘴上嘲笑着年长的同事，脸上笑容却是不仅仅靠取笑别人就能达到的灿烂。


	28. Chapter 28

从接受邀请到去月球参加舞会还隔了几天时间，这几天时间里昆赛特逛遍整个雅雷史安也没挑到称心的礼物，总觉得送什么都不足以表达自己对姑娘的爱恋。他要带去的行囊已经鼓鼓的了，里面有母亲爱尔蓓特蒸的糕点，有加利娜酿的酒，有埃尼手打的八音盒，甚至有阿什莉绣的帕子，就是没有一样，是他自己为维纳斯准备的。  
眼看明天就要成行了，昆赛特仍是一筹莫展，这时他突然收到一张小纸条，叫他去王宫里一处僻静的小院子，说是对登月一事有些疑虑，想要与他商量看看。看字迹，颇像是他那位年纪最小的同事哩。

昆赛特按照纸条上写的时间—晚饭后—去了，已经有人等在了那里。不过等着的人不是佐伊赛特，却是杰戴特。  
"你也是被佐伊赛特叫来的吗？"  
"不，是涅夫莱特叫我来的。"  
昆赛特皱起了眉头。  
昆赛特刚皱起眉头，他和杰戴特对话中提到的两个人就相携而来，第一句话就是问："你叫我来这种地方做什么？"分别是对着他二人言道。

"所以，我是被杰戴特叫来的，杰戴特是被涅夫莱特叫来的，涅夫莱特又是被昆赛特叫来的，而昆赛特你—是被我叫来这里的？"佐伊赛特整理着状况，一圈下来停在昆赛特面前，用他碧绿的眼睛紧紧盯着昆赛特，无声地询问"这究竟是怎么了"。  
昆赛特觉得喉头发紧，他本能地转身向院门想要离开这里，还没抬脚，又一个人来了。  
"谁？"昆赛特张开手将几位年轻的同事护在身后，披着黑色斗篷的女人狞笑着褪去风帽，"几天不见，我已经被人遗忘了吗？"

月上中天的时候，贝尔已经离去，仿佛她从未来过。地球王宫里这处僻静的院落中剩下四个一动不动的身影，像是四尊雕塑，寂然无声。  
涅夫莱特先打破了沉默，他在院中央石制的圆桌上拍下重重一拳："那个女人的话，我是一个字都不会信的！"  
紧接着是杰戴特："涅夫莱特说得对！玛尔斯…玛尔斯她不会是那样的人…"  
昆赛特把目光投向佐伊赛特。佐伊赛特没有说话，也没想要说话的意思，他紧握着腰间的一把小匕首，同时紧咬着嘴唇，都快咬出血来了。  
"…时候不早了，都回去吧。"说出这句话来，即使在黑暗中昆赛特也能感觉到三束视线都投到了自己身上，带着满满地的疑问。他不是不知道他们想要听到什么，他也想告诉他们，相信她们吧，可贝尔那些诛心之言不管证明还是证伪，都没有凭据啊。  
"明天不是要见面了吗？当面问问就好了吧。"昆赛特说完，领先离开了。

第二天一早在王宫正门广场集合等待银月的人来接的时候，昆赛特见三位年轻同事脸上已经看不出昨夜印迹，甚至还能笑着打趣他们的王子殿下，没来得及松口气，余光瞥见佐伊赛特手捧的龙胆草花束中央幽幽泛着蓝紫色的光，再定睛细看去，几小时前还插在少年腰间的一把匕首也不见了，那匕首有坦桑石嵌在上头。  
昆赛特没有时间去问佐伊赛特想要做什么，因为银月派来接他们的马车到了。  
长长的车队一眼望不到边，领头的女官是朱庇特，她看起来有些紧张，邀请王子上车的时候都不住偷眼去瞧涅夫莱特，涅夫莱特右手在香槟玫瑰花束下比了个"没问题"的手势给她，她就肉眼可见地镇定下来了，顺利完成了迎接的流程。

昆赛特被安排跟杰戴特在一辆车上，这位金色短发的同事一直捧着香水百合混合罂粟的花束自言自语，听起来像是在练习待会儿见面的开场。  
贝尔还真是选了个好时间啊！佐伊赛特千万不要做傻事才好。昆赛特恼火地攥紧粉色康乃馨的花束—鲜花总是少不了的，花的种类则是听从了王子的建议，而王子殿下自然是从小公主那里得到的小抄。

马车窗外闪过云朵、滑过雨水、又暗下来成了虚无的黑，然后繁星亮起，他们出生长大的地球渐渐显出弧度、团成球体，渐渐远去直到看起来就像一颗蓝色玻璃球。正前方银亮的月球越来越大，在地球上只能看到影影绰绰的环形山显出了真面目来，一个个环形山都被透明的穹顶所覆盖，穹顶内灯火通明，显然繁荣非常。

马车在几个大的穹顶上绕了一圈，来到了最大的一处。  
"欢迎来到月之海。"朱庇特回身一礼后，当先引着地球一行人向穹顶中央巍峨的城堡行去。

银月的王宫敞开着大门迎接他们，目力所及之处花团锦簇，只是除了他们手中的花朵以外，就如听说的那样没有一丝香味。  
步道两侧站满了月球人—几乎都是女子。随着他们的前进人群发出一阵阵欢呼声，间或口哨声，有大胆的甚至朝着他们呼喊："留下来，嫁给我吧！"

昆赛特无心去打量层出不穷的迷妹们，他的视线一直锁定在佐伊赛特身上。  
他们一踏进王宫大门，小公主就飞奔而来扑进了安迪米欧怀里，随后上前的是墨丘利和玛尔斯。佐伊赛特将花束交给墨丘利，又送上其他的礼物，墨丘利将花束和礼物收好，送上一杯琥珀色琼浆，佐伊赛特一饮而尽，放下杯子就揽住美人儿，手握着手，头抵着头。  
无事发生啊—昆赛特终于舒出了那口气。

眼看着王子和同事们都被分别带走，昆赛特也不想留在原地。只是他的姑娘好像还在操持着什么，身边人来人往，看样子很难为他分出精力。  
"哎呀跟你们说不要把尤拉纳斯郡王和尼普顿郡王排在一起…唉，这样，还有这样，调整一下。快去办。"  
昆赛特走近几步，看着维纳斯忙碌的背影，弯起嘴角。  
"我母亲来了？直接带去位置上啊来叫我做什么？"  
"小公主的备用礼服是粉色那条，别弄错了。"  
她可真好看。昆赛特从穿梭往来的侍者盘子里拈了杯酒，一边欣赏美人，一般品尝美酒。  
连佐伊赛特那样激烈的性子都没做什么出格的事，贝尔那无凭无据的话，想来影响是有限的吧。不过等会儿，等她忙完，等他们独处的时候，他还是要提醒她加意提防。

昆赛特酒喝到了第七杯上，维纳斯身边的人终于散的差不多了。他放下酒杯整整衣襟，期望以万全的姿态迎接她回眸的第一眼。  
可是—  
可是…  
可是天知道从哪里冒出了这许多花枝招展的男人，维纳斯刚从公务中脱身，便被四面八方涌来的男人们包围了。

维纳斯看到了昆赛特，她向他伸出手来。  
昆赛特也伸出手，越过人群想要牵起他的姑娘，只是人头攒动间，总是差那么一丝一毫。  
"贵女，您好久没有临幸人家了，今天至少陪人家跳支舞吧。"  
"贵女，这是我亲手做的腰带，您就收下吧！"  
"贵女…"  
"贵女…"  
昆赛特的手，垂下了。


	29. Chapter 29

维纳斯从男宠们的包围圈中挣脱出来，四下看不见昆赛特的身影，去安排给地球众人的宿处寻了一圈也找不到他，又转回了主会场里。会场里熙熙攘攘，她却遍寻不到那个高大的身影。  
昆赛特一直都在会场里。  
像是从维纳斯身边离开后记起了自己的职责般，他仔仔细细巡查了整个会场，慢条斯理踩上舞会正式开场时王子的站位，然后再一一踱到落后半步的他们四人的位置上，体会着这几点视角的异同，也忖度着会场各个角落对这里的看法，暗暗盘算若有意外他们要如何在最短的时间内保护好安迪密欧。

维纳斯在找昆赛特，他也没有刻意避开她，应该不至于那么难碰上的—如果没人妨碍的话。  
昆赛特注意到有几个打扮艳丽的身影总是出现在视野中，有几次他还在这几个身影的缝隙间瞄到了一闪而过的金黄。  
终于有那耐不住性子的，站到了昆赛特面前："你就是贵女在地球找的外室吗？"  
昆赛特面上挂着淡淡的微笑，不言不语。  
"你…你笑什么？"  
昆赛特皱皱眉头。这些找上面儿的和后面遥遥观望的，怕都是维纳斯的风流债吧。  
刚刚知道这些人的存在的时候，他内心不是没有震动的，但是走几步冷静下来，不由得笑起自己来，他又不想跟她结婚，只要她还时常来找他，其他的，他管不了，也不想管的。  
"…哼，你别仗着贵女现在喜欢你就目中无人！"  
这些人，都知道维纳斯喜欢我吗？—昆赛特的笑容隐隐更加灿烂了。  
"我们家贵女从十六岁开始有男宠，最高纪录夜御二十八男。她只是一时贪图新鲜，才多光顾了你几次，你趁早不要痴心妄想！"  
二十八男？那个小小的身体，还真是蕴藏着无穷力量啊—昆赛特差点儿笑出声来，抬起左手虚握半拳，放在唇边略为遮掩。  
领头的男人见昆赛特一直不急不恼，撂下句狠话—"哼！短命鬼！对我们贵女来说，你个地球人不过是过眼云烟，我们不跟你计较！"—准备撤了。  
前面那些维纳斯的黑白历史昆赛特都可以不管，但"短命鬼"三个字戳到的可不只是他一个人的痛处。昆赛特拉住已经转身的男宠："你们说的'外室'，是什么意思？"

不消十几分钟，昆赛特了解到了，所谓"外室"，是对银千年女人在自家之外另娶的男人的一种称呼。不过三四代之前，银千年的法律还是允许女人三夫四侍的，只要她的钱包负担得起。有钱有权的女人蓄外室、养男宠蔚然成风，相互攀比，将那得宠的在正配死后扶正也屡见不鲜。现如今虽倡导一妻一夫，但法令从纸面落实到行动再到深入人心需要个过程，因为没有严厉的禁止措施，很多人是不太在乎能不能领到合法的婚姻凭证的。  
趁着昆赛特沉吟的时候，来挑事儿的男宠们悄悄走开了—舞会就要开场了，他们是不能待在这么核心的位置的。维纳斯这时候才看见昆赛特，原来他和她之间不过是十几步的距离。  
维纳斯想立刻马上冲到昆赛特面前，可舞会的开场曲已经响起。

两个人耐着性子归位，一板一眼行着已经排练熟的步子，然后退后，将舞池中央让给倩妮迪和安迪米欧。  
隔着整个舞池遥遥相望，维纳斯欢欣雀跃，昆赛特的心情却没那么美妙。舞池中的倩尼迪和安迪米欧看上去无疑是一对璧人，王子已经向小公主求婚了，小公主一定会接受的，只是，她将用什么样的名份迎娶王子呢？是要王子来这月海定居，还是仍放在地球上，也做个"外室"？而且，而且，雅雷史安里，还有个贝尔公主虎视眈眈，王子他，真的能应付来这一切，得偿夙愿吗？

终于，既定的冗长程序走完了，舞曲轻快起来，进入自由放飞的时间。维纳斯一刻也耐不住了，冲过来，抓起昆赛特的手，从最近的厅门奔出，来到一处露台上，将昆赛特往柱子上一推，就吻了上来。  
"你说要补偿我的，这都拖了好几天了…"  
"我…我还有保护王子的任务在身…"  
"你说过，王子一定会保护小公主的。那小公主也不会让王子遇到危险呀。"  
"我…维纳斯…"  
"别说话…"  
这个吻持续了好久好久，昆赛特惦记着要告诉维纳斯贝尔的事，强自矜持，稍稍跟美人儿拉开距离："维纳斯，我有话跟你说…"  
"嗯？要说什么啊？"维纳斯的声音听起来黏黏糊糊的，兀自还往昆赛特唇边凑。凑上去刚啄了一下，突然想起舞会开场前的事，打了个激灵："你是要问那些人吗？他们是母亲安排的，我不…"  
昆赛特将修长的手指按在她唇上，笑着，轻轻摇了摇头。  
"那是要送我礼物吗？"维纳斯见昆赛特不因男宠而有芥蒂，心下大定，话音里也又带上了笑意。  
昆赛特这才想起，自昨夜贝尔突然来访，他便将礼物之事抛在了脑后，面对维纳斯的殷殷期待，他两手空空，不由得眸色一暗。  
维纳斯见他反应，只当自己猜对了，以为他是担心自己不满意他准备的礼物，忙说自己也没有多期待礼物，他来了她就很开心了。  
昆赛特摩挲着维纳斯脸颊上柔软细腻的肌肤，告诉她自己没有准备礼物，因为觉得任何东西都配不上她。  
"我太笨了，连送给心上人的礼物都准备不好。如果你不嫌弃我笨，能不能再多给我些时间，让我慢慢地挑一件，挑一件最能代表我心意的礼物，献给你。"昆赛特说得极真诚。从带来的礼物中选一件说是自己准备的念头在他心里只闪过一瞬就被他否定了—他不想骗她，事实也证明他不需要骗她。  
维纳斯没有因为没有礼物而生气，反而，昆赛特坦诚的态度，让她心里暖暖的。她想亲亲他，刚踮起脚，突然心念一动，又停住了。  
"要不，你送我个孩子吧。"  
昆赛特腾的红了脸，红云从脖子一直烧到耳根。他早不是未经人事的纯情少男了，可听到她这样邀请，他还是有心脏被击中的感觉，呼吸不由得急促起来。  
维纳斯也是第一次见到昆赛特这样的表情，看得入迷，都怔住了："见着你这样的表情，是我今天收到的最好的礼物了。"

昆赛特啊昆赛特，认命吧，你已经离不开她了。品尝过爱情的甜美，过往种种，便索然无味。

维纳斯被昆赛特灼灼的目光盯得也燥热起来，恨不得现在就贴紧他，收纳他。她还记得一门之隔就是人声鼎沸的舞会现场，可她抑制不住与他愈靠愈近，愈拥愈紧。  
正是难舍难分间，有人推开了连接会场和这处露台的门："昆赛特！你原来在这里！不好了，涅夫莱特他…"


	30. Chapter 30

昆赛特躺在草垛上，望着夜空。  
夜空中央是皎洁的圆月，是那个名为银千年的王国的首都。在圆月旁不远处有一颗以前他不会注意而现在很难移开目光的明星，银千年的人称它为金星，那是她的母星，那甚至也是他的…  
她走了有多久了，他又在这里躺了多久了？她是回了月球呢，还是回了金星呢？  
想到这里，昆赛特眼前又浮现起她离去前的泪颜，在蓝丝绒般的夜空衬托下，那么悲伤，那么绝望。

再之前的一次见面时还好好的，在月亮上的舞会中，他们还那么开心，那么亲密。  
怎么突然一切都变了呢…  
是他哪里做错了吗？  
是不是他不该因为要带闹事的涅夫莱特回来就提前离场？她是生气了，所以才来捉弄他的吧。  
一定是这样的吧，她一向古怪精灵，她生气他屡屡爽约，所以编这谎话来戏弄于他，一定是这样的。  
只要睡一觉一切都会好的。只要睡一觉，一定会好的。昆赛特强迫自己闭上眼睛，设想着睡醒之后她便会再出现在他面前，告诉他她只是跟他开了个玩笑。

努力放空精神，感受着全身的力气一丝丝飞散，就快要成功沉入梦中的昆赛特被手中物品的存在感惊醒。抬起左手，映入眼帘的是颗冰棱状的孔塞石耳坠，那么眼熟；再抬起右手，母亲交给他的父亲的遗物，还好端端地挂在耳朵上，并没有被摘下来过。  
昆赛特胃里一阵翻腾，翻身干呕起来。

维纳斯窝在银色月宫中属于她自己的大床上，一动不动。  
她的唇上臂上仿佛还残留着他双唇双手的温度，不得不承认他冲上来抱住她的时候她心中是雀跃的，他的手从她肩头滑下，紧紧攥住她的腰身，抱得那么紧，好像要把她的骨头揉碎了般，可她一点也不想反抗，甚至还有些期待就这么和他一起堕落下去。  
他最终还是放开了手。  
他似乎想说些什么，但只是张张嘴，没有说出口。是想说这种事情对地球人来说根本就不是负担吗？然后考虑到她却是来自银千年。

太阳升起的时候，昆赛特连酸水都吐不出来了。一整天什么都没吃，胃里早空了。  
他靠在墙根，看向东方，想着那个同朝阳一样灿烂的姑娘。  
他们的第一次见面她都不记得了，也是，那时她为寻小公主而来，正是心急如焚的时候，差点儿跟王宫的护卫打起来，哪儿有空去留意人堆儿里的他是圆是扁。是他一眼就再也忘不掉。  
后来有意无意的"偶遇"，然后搭话，终得一亲芳泽，从见色起意—这样的美人，怎可错过—到食髓知味—她才刚走，他就开始期待下一次的见面了。第一次知道嫉妒的滋味，第一次体验钟情的玄妙，本以为最差的结局也不过是色衰爱驰，天人永隔，他早有心理准备，却怎知造化弄人，他和她，从开始的那刻起，便是错的。

维纳斯盯着枕边的一本书，她不愿回想却控制不住自己一遍遍回忆这本书出现在床头的那一天…  
送走来访的地球王子后，维纳斯刚刚扑进被窝就被一件硬硬的东西硌得跳了起来，便是这本书了。她坐起身，带着疑惑翻开几页，然后她的母亲维纳斯郡王走进来，在她身边坐下，抬起她的手臂抽了一管血，接着将血注入一个圆柱状设备，按下设备侧面的按钮，一阵轰鸣后又过了片刻，绿灯亮起，郡王才长舒口气，开始跟女儿讲起那过去的故事。  
"…所以，你们不可以在一起，你懂了吗？"  
维纳斯呆坐着，对母亲的问话不作任何回应。她不懂，她不想懂啊，她可以不要懂吗！为什么会这样，为什么才刚刚宣之于口的愿望，竟是神所禁止的？！为什么她喜欢上的人，竟与她同父异母，血脉相连？！  
"…趁着还没有酿成大错，去跟他分手吧。就当作一切都没有发生过，我可以不去追究他们一家的事情。"  
什么叫做"还没酿成大错"？哦，是了，母亲刚做的测试，她没有怀孕，所以也不存在怀了他的孩子的可能，也就没有姐弟乱伦产物，真是可喜可贺哟！但是…"一切都没有发生过"又是怎么回事？她和他相识相知，到底是相处了这么长时间，一句轻飘飘的"没发生过"，就要全部抹消，全都，没有了吗？还说什么"不追究"，维纳斯红着眼问她的母亲，问她既已经拆散了她们，还想要追究什么？郡王殿下没有说话，她眼中闪过的寒芒让维纳斯瞬间噤声—他和她再没有未来，甚至不被允许怀念过去，但只要他还活着，对她来说，也总是聊胜于无的慰籍。  
郡王走后，失魂落魄的维纳斯下意识地翻着那本书，翻着翻着，刚刚听到晴天霹雳都没有哭的姑娘突然哭出了声来，她意识到了母亲拿这本书给她的用意—这是墨丘利前几年的一篇论文，才完成时她就看过，当时未放在心上—今天再看，"遗传性性吸引"，母亲竟行此诛心之策，不仅要拆散他们，甚至要从根本上否认她的感情。

昆赛特仔细比对着维纳斯给他的和他母亲给他的耳坠，宝石的纯度、切割、镶嵌工艺都一模一样，唯一能区分彼此的，是维纳斯拿来的那颗，还残存着一抹粉紫，昭示着这些年来这颗脆弱宝石所受到的的呵护。  
"母亲说父亲出走的时候什么都没带，就连她送给他，他从来不离身的这对儿耳坠，都落下了一只。"  
从维纳斯的话语里，他听得出她的母亲很爱他们的父亲，不输于他的母亲。他不知道她知不知道他们的父亲是被谁杀死的，不过他不打算告诉她舅舅目睹的和猜测的，反正说什么都不会改变从银千年的观点看来他们的结合离神背德，何苦再平添她的烦恼呢。  
有那么一会儿，昆赛特想着，如果当初母亲没有把耳坠给他，而是交给了埃尼，是不是他和维纳斯的关系就不会被揭穿，他们是否就还能在一起。旋即他摇摇头，否定了这个荒诞而天真的想法。即便是不被拆穿，他和她也是真切地血脉相连，骗得过自己，骗不过神明，比起有一天她要被神明降罪，只是就此不再碰她，可以说是相当便宜的代价了。  
就放手吧—所有的不甘，在她离去前的拥抱里已经得到了答案，她没有推开他，已经足够了。  
就放手吧—她甚至回应了他，让他在心满意足之上更有慰籍，可他不能由着她跟他一起堕落下去，她还有家人、朋友，她还有责任和使命，他不能由着性子拖累她。  
就放手吧—时间会抚平一切，也许什么时候，他们可以像真正的家人那样再说说话，也许等他老死的那天她还能来为他送行，他会看着她笑着闭上眼睛…不过都是以后的也许了，现在他能做的，只有放手吧。


	31. Chapter 31

就在昆赛特窝在家为失恋黯然神伤的时候，发生了一件令雅雷史安朝野震动的事情—王城附近一处银千年商埠一夜之间几乎被屠戮殆尽，死者形容惨烈，全部呈干尸状，室内物品却是完好无损。借着这个四城不安的由头，贝尔公主悄悄回到了宫里。银千年方面短短数小时内就派出特使来向尼莱厄斯国王讨要说法，以三天为限要求查清事件缘由，并要国王保证无论凶手是谁，都秉公执法，严惩不贷。尼莱厄斯国王暂且应下来，转头叫了佐伊赛特去叫正在休假的昆赛特回来，专兹招待特使。

"正是用人之际你这家伙请个什么假呀？快收拾收拾跟我回王宫去。顺便涅夫莱特那混蛋到底抽的什么风？大闹了舞会还不够，贝尔一回宫他就去投怀送抱了！你跟他一起回来的，应该比我们知道多一些吧？！"王命紧急，佐伊赛特一敲开昆赛特家的门就往里闯，还连珠炮般质问了一大通，然后发觉好像哪里不对，回头细看去，来开门的人虽也是银发，但并没有昆赛特那般高挑身量，分明还是个孩子。  
"你是谁？"佐伊赛特带着满腹狐疑打量着少年—没听说昆赛特除了埃尼赛特之外还有个小弟弟呀，好像他姐姐也是今年才怀的第一胎，也不可能是她的孩子，那么—"是昆赛特跟谁生的儿子吗？"佐伊赛特这句话到嘴边没来得及出口，里屋传来好大一声瓷器碎裂的声响，少年脸色骤变，慌慌张张就往里奔去，佐伊赛特只得快步跟上。

刚踏进昆赛特屋里佐伊赛特就被浓烈的混杂着一些其他味道的酒气熏得退了出来。大口呼吸新鲜空气、做足心理准备后，佐伊赛特才又硬着头皮走进去。  
屋里一地狼藉，滚落着十数个空了的酒瓶酒瓮，屋子的主人醉得不省人事，趴在床边地上，手边是散落的瓷器碎片，有两片可能割到了他的手，还沾着血迹。刚刚给佐伊赛特开门的少年正努力想要将昆赛特扶起来，努力得脸都憋红了，可他这柔弱的身板怎么抬得动有他一个半高的强壮成年男子呢。  
佐伊赛特眉头皱得更紧了，不过还是上前搭了把手，将昆赛特扔回了床上。  
佐伊赛特退回门外，昆赛特的姐姐这时才挺着个大肚子赶到。佐伊赛特跟加利娜聊了聊，大致了解了昆赛特家现在的状况。加利娜告诉佐伊赛特，那个少年叫艾里奥斯，是昆赛特从山上神殿带回来的，听说是个孤儿；昆赛特现今的状况是从十来天前开始的，那天昆赛特突然带着维纳斯一起回家，两个人直接进后院儿仓房关上了门，加利娜起初没有在意，后来隐约听到有哭声，正犹豫是否要上前查看时门开了，维纳斯哭着跑出来，她身后昆赛特只追了几步便停住了脚步。  
"维纳斯走后他好几天不吃不喝，也不睡觉，净一宿一宿地看星星。"说到这里，加利娜往屋里看了眼，艾里奥斯已经收拾完了碎掉的酒壶，正一扇扇打开窗子，借着风力，屋里的酒气一下子散去了大半。"后来终于不看星星了，就把自己关在屋里喝闷酒。"加利娜在佐伊赛特的搀扶下，到昆赛特屋里桌边落座。"母亲近来身体很是不好，最近半个月更是根本下不了床，我不敢再拿昆赛特的事情烦扰她，只能骗她说他最近很忙，过段时间忙过了就会来看她了。多亏了艾里奥斯这孩子替我照顾昆赛特，不然，我一个人还真难撑下来…"  
加利娜又絮絮叨叨说了些"不知道昆赛特和维纳斯两个人之间到底是怎么了"、"第一次见这个弟弟被感情伤成这样"的话，边说边抹眼泪，艾里奥斯人虽小却很懂事，温声宽慰于她，要她为了腹中的宝宝多想些开心的事情。加利娜勉强止住眼泪，看了看天色，表示母亲午休快醒了她要过去照看，佐伊赛特便又扶了她送出门外。  
"你们在宫里当差，总是多些机会碰上她们的。若是见了她，可否央她来看看他呢？"  
佐伊赛特心知加利娜说的"她"除了维纳斯不会再是别人，见加利娜神色恳切，只得点了点头。

目送加利娜进了另外一个院子，佐伊赛特才转回屋来。艾里奥斯刚打了盆水准备帮昆赛特擦把脸，被佐伊赛特一把夺过，一盆水兜头就浇了昆赛特满身："你给我起来！"  
昆赛特才刚睁开惺忪的醉眼，就感觉自己被人拖起甩了出去，一头扎进了阳光里。还没等他适应下午两三点太阳正烈烈的光线，手里就被塞了样东西，凉凉的。低头看，是他的剑。  
"为了个女人半死不活的…"佐伊赛特长剑出鞘，直逼昆赛特面门而来。  
昆赛特来不及拔剑，本能地将剑带着剑鞘往前一递，堪堪挡住了佐伊赛特冲过来的攻势。但他毕竟颓废了许多天，精神和体力都差到极点，佐伊赛特一腔怒气攻来，昆赛特左支右绌，丝毫没有还手之力。  
"还记得我们效忠王子的誓言吗！已经被你抛到脑后了吗？！"佐伊赛特边打边厉声质问，不出十个回合便将昆赛特逼入死角，"看看你现在的样子，还算是雅雷史安的战士、安迪米欧王子的直属部下吗？"紧紧将剑刃压向昆赛特面前，年轻的骑士向他曾经的领路人吼道："回答我！"  
瞬间高强度的行动发散了酒力，再被风一吹，昆赛特终于清醒过来，面对佐伊赛特的质问，他默默低下了头。  
两人正僵持间，艾里奥斯看到佐伊赛特的剑就架在昆赛特脖子上，而昆赛特低下头似放弃了抵抗，惊叫着扑了上来："不要！不要伤害他！"  
艾里奥斯紧紧抱住佐伊赛特大腿的样子，昆赛特看在眼里有些恍惚。噢，对了，上次他替他哥哥求情的时候，也是这般又怕又充满勇气的模样呢。  
佐伊赛特用力拧腰蹬腿，一下子竟没能将少年甩开，不敢真用力怕伤及无辜，反被将整个体重都压上来的小少年带得退了几步。  
逼退了佐伊赛特，艾里奥斯转身扑向昆赛特，慌忙查看他有没有受伤—佐伊赛特虽在气头上，到底不是真来拼命的，手上还有些分寸，只划破了昆赛特的衣服，让他看起来很狼狈，其实连一丝皮肤都没有伤到—看清楚了的小少年明白自己错怪了这位面容柔美的大哥哥，倒是不扭捏，马上就向佐伊赛特道了歉。

发泄了一通的佐伊赛特还剑入鞘，耐起性子问昆赛特他和维纳斯之间到底是怎么了—涅夫莱特和昆赛特接连恋情破裂，他以为这之间必有关联。昆赛特无法将前辈隐秘诉与人听，只说是他和维纳斯有缘无份，不与旁人相干。  
"既已分手，招待她的工作想来你也是不愿意干的。"佐伊赛特向昆赛特传达了尼莱厄斯国王的意思，然后擅自替他做了决定，"你就在家继续喝个醉生梦死吧，告辞了！"  
昆赛特向着佐伊赛特离去的背影小声说了句"谢谢"，佐伊赛特略顿了下，又加快脚步离开了。

昆赛特挣扎着起身，艾里奥斯急忙迎上来扶他。看着小少年关切的眼神，再想想刚刚离开的佐伊赛特振聋发聩的质问，昆赛特终觉出近日来的荒唐实在毫无意义，但心头的憋闷亟需发泄，一下没有忍住，伏在小少年肩头，痛苦失声。


	32. Chapter 32

银千年特使水手维纳斯在雅雷史安王宫的主会客厅中不安地走来走去—尼莱厄斯国王临走时说要召昆赛特来负责接待她，让她在此稍候，听到他名字时的片刻恍惚让她没来得及拒绝，在这里等待的时间更是发酵了她的忐忑—他们有几天没见面了？他还好吗？她该用什么表情跟他打招呼？他看到她会高兴吗？还是会觉得痛苦呢？  
随着会客厅大门被推开的声响，维纳斯忐忑到了极点，几乎手足无措。  
"由我来代替他招待特使—"清亮的少年声线瞬间消散了维纳斯的不安，扭头看去，来者一头浅金色长卷发，竟是佐伊赛特，"—他身体不适无法应差，还请特使见谅。"  
"他怎么了？"关怀的话语脱口而出，同时迎上两步后，维纳斯才意识到自己现下似乎不该是这样的态度。  
"特使好像很关心他，是否要在下为您安排一下探望行程呢？"佐伊赛特当然不会放弃这个探究的机会，随棍而上。  
不过维纳斯已经冷静了很多，自然不会踏进这么明显的陷阱，改换了一副客套的笑容，拒绝道："不必了，还是正事要紧。"  
佐伊赛特不死心又进逼一步，装作对二人分手之事尚无所知："你们感情甚笃，去探望一下也是人之常情，两国陛下都不是无情之人，我想不会有人责备特使的…"  
"够了！不要说了！"维纳斯提高声音打断了佐伊赛特的游说："我已经玩腻他跟他分手了！他是死是活跟我没有关系！！"

于是自己说了"正事要紧"的特使小姐就被带到了银千年商埠集体死亡案件的事发现场，用她自己的双脚一步步踏遍方圆三公里地界，某人美其名曰"不放过一丝可能的线索"。  
一直折腾到月上中天，维纳斯才被送回四方馆的下榻处，然后佐伊赛特前脚刚走，她后脚也又出了门，并且一个随从都没带。  
她的目的地只有"那里"—虽然佐伊赛特没有开口，但加利娜央他的事情，也还是实现了。

夜深人静，昆赛特的房间点着灯，但他却不在房里，循着直觉，维纳斯在厨房找到了他—他既已反省了自己的颓废，便要找点事情来做的，第一件就是替代姐姐为母亲煎药。  
维纳斯隐在厨房门外的暗影处，远远望着—他消瘦了呢，是这些天过的不好吗？是吃的不好，还是睡的不好？维纳斯胸中满是心疼，在这疼痛之下还有一丝苦涩的甜蜜—他是念着她的。  
其实维纳斯刚到的时候，昆赛特就察觉了—也许是晚风吹送来的若有似无的她的气息，也许是别的什么原因，他就是知道—她来了，她在那里，她看着他。最开始的一瞬间他是狂喜着想要回头的，还来不及动作，胸口的疼痛就乱了呼吸—他没有资格再拥抱她，他还没做好身份转变的准备。  
维纳斯无声地流着泪，仿佛要把分开的这十几天攒的眼泪一次流完。她无法向银千年宫廷里的任何一人诉说，白天她伪装成他们眼中热情奔放的守护战士首领，夜晚甚至也不拒绝男宠留宿—好让"因为厌倦了而分开"这个理由看上去更若有其事一些，好不容易争取到特使的工作出来透气，也是前呼后拥，不得片刻独处。一直到这一刻，到这里，这里只有她和他，她才能让自己的眼泪放肆地决堤。  
昆赛特好像听到了什么，又好像没有。昆赛特好像嗅到了什么，也好像没有。昆赛特想抱住她求她别再哭了—他的心已经碎了，他怕她把她自己的心也哭碎—可是他不能。  
隔着眼泪看过去，昆赛特的身影有一些迷幻，这似乎让维纳斯的思路也迷幻起来。她一时想要不顾一切和他私奔，去随便什么地方，只要没有人认识他们就好，他们的女神不就是和自己的弟弟繁衍出地球人的吗，也许她和他也可以；一时又退缩了，她不敢抱着母亲只是口头恐吓她的侥幸，如果他们走后母亲杀上门来，那因他们而起的罪恶感将会终生挥之不去。  
维纳斯站在那里，看着昆赛特，看得越久就越抑制不住想要投进他怀抱的冲动。她几乎就要付诸行动了，她似乎听到了昆赛特的一声叹息。  
"谁在那里？是艾里奥斯吗？"昆赛特突然扬声问道，并且回过身来向门外张望。维纳斯被激得又收回手脚蜷缩进暗影里—她以为是有她没察觉到的人接近。  
"是我的错觉吗？没有人啊…"昆赛特自言自语着又回转身去，装作没有看见那悠忽而没的一线金黄，"不过药也煎好了，这就给母亲端去吧。"  
然后直到昆赛特盛好药，同几块糖块一起放在托盘里端着进了他母亲爱尔蓓特的院子掩上门，维纳斯都没再有一丝一毫动作。她盯着那扇紧闭的门扉，盯了好久。  
门的另一边，昆赛特并没有如他所讲那样把药端给母亲—刚坚持到关上门他就仿佛失去了所有力气，只能靠在那里，无声地喘息—事实上他的母亲早已睡下，并不需要这么早就喝一天的头一碗药。  
夏夜本不宁静，可昆赛特还是极力克制着不发出半点声音，生怕被维纳斯听了去。若是她听了去，若是她要过来，这薄薄的木门是挡不住的，到那时候，他也再难狠心接受那个看起来对谁都好的他们的结局。  
不知道过了多久，模糊听见雄鸡报晓的声音，昆赛特摸摸面前的药碗，早就凉透了。许是他还没忘记姐姐的交代—一早要将煎好的药再热过才能给母亲喝—所以他急慌慌转身开了院门，只是不知为何开门后一脸落寞，又呆愣了许久。

爱尔蓓特靠在床头看着低头帮自己吹凉汤药的大儿子，突然开口说："所以，你父亲他，是真的过世了啊…"  
昆赛特一时惊得停了动作，抬头看母亲似乎在盯着自己，但视线却又似乎偏了那么一些，下意识伸手摸向左边脸颊，手还没抬起来，突然暗叫一声"糟糕"—他竟把维纳斯给他的、原本属于他们父亲的另一只耳坠也带了过来。  
"你不必想着要瞒我。"爱尔蓓特冲儿子挤出个笑容，挣扎着坐起身来，"其实我心里清楚得很，他不回来，死了比活着我更该感到安慰，至少他不是故意抛下我们母子的，他不是故意不履行'婚姻'的义务的。"  
昆赛特一时不知道该说些什么，爱尔蓓特也暂停了话头，从他手里接过药碗，小口尝尝温度，又吹了吹，然后慢慢喝下。  
爱尔蓓特喝药的这些时间，昆赛特想了许多安慰人的话，却又觉得每一句都那么单薄。爱尔蓓特倒似乎放下了心中大石般，渐渐露出笑容。  
"有些时候啊，我挺后悔的。"爱尔蓓特放下药碗，推开了儿子递过来的清口糖，"我后悔当时为什么都要听他的，若是不办那什么'婚礼'，他不回来了我就另寻别人去，才不在这里死等着他呢！"说着说着提高了声音，还拿指头直戳昆赛特脑门："你说是不是？凭什么都要依着他们银千年的规矩？！要是按我们地球人的规矩来…"可能是一时激动气喘得急了，爱尔蓓特突然剧烈咳嗽起来。  
昆赛特急忙帮母亲拍背顺气，借着这点儿时间他突然醒悟过来母亲说这段话的用意—大多数地球人只知其母不知其父，虽然也有近亲不可交往的说法，但对同父异母的兄弟姐妹，却是历来没什么讲究的。  
"要是按我们地球人的规矩来，哪有那么多事儿啊。"爱尔蓓特喘匀气息，还是说完了之后那句话。  
沉默了一会儿，昆赛特回答道："可母亲你还是选择最大限度尊重他，接受并遵循他们的习俗，因为你爱他，不是吗？"  
爱尔蓓特抬头看向儿子，她从他眼中看到了同她当年一样的选择，心里五味杂陈—站在母亲的角度，她当然不想自己的孩子选这一条苦痛的路，但作为一个女人，她觉得此刻的昆赛特，才是值得那个叫维纳斯的女孩儿喜欢的男人。


	33. Chapter 33

阿格斯和他麾下的男性师团才刚回到天王星驻地没多久，又接到了首都来的调令—命令上说近来主星形势波谲，调他们去加强戒备。  
阿格斯不敢怠慢，立即辞别上官点兵出发，到静海的驻地报到后出去了一趟，回来就闷闷不乐的。副官阿多尼斯见状忙泡了壶茶来问候。  
"长官是去了银色月宫吧，可是贵女有什么不好？"  
"唉，我明显看得出她不开心，可是问她又什么都不说。"阿格斯对自己这个得力的副手很是信任，便也没什么避讳。  
"您没找贵女身边的人问问吗？"见阿格斯一口喝干了茶水，阿多尼斯连忙再续上。  
"我在这里也没有熟人啊…"阿格斯的声音有些无奈，没有接阿多尼斯递过来的茶杯，双眼放空发起呆来。  
"也许…"阿多尼斯犹豫了一下，还是自荐了："我从军前倒是在这里住过一段时间，也许我可以去找以前认识的人…"  
"你有办法？这太好了！"阿格斯瞬间从沉思中醒来，紧紧握住阿多尼斯的双手，"那就拜托你了！"

阿多尼斯拿了阿格斯签的假单，往那防护罩下巍峨灿烂的宫殿去了，大概待了半天，回来的时候，带来了阿格斯想要的消息。  
"贵女和那个地球人分手了。"  
"就因为这个？"  
"嗯。"  
一开始阿格斯是拒绝相信的—他自认为非常了解他这个唯一的妹妹，她一向是见一个爱一个的，裙下之臣不知凡几，何曾听过她有钟情于一人？—但阿多尼斯紧接着提出的证据却也不像是编造的。  
"前阵子女王邀了安迪米欧王子来参加舞会，那个人也是随行人员之一，他竟没有为贵女准备任何礼物，甚是敷衍。更过分的是，舞会甫一开场，他就抛下贵女回去了。舞会结束后贵女特地去找过他，回来就宣布'玩腻了分手了'。看起来是贵女甩了他，但是…"阿多尼斯在这里停顿了下，阿格斯不耐地皱起眉头催促道"但是什么？别卖关子了，快说！"他才继续说下去—  
"但是据说近来晚上值夜的近侍，贵女其实一个都没有临幸过，还有人在夜深人静之时听到过贵女寝帐内传出哭泣声。怕是那个男人，伤了贵女的心啊…"

"混账！"阿格斯重重地拍了一下桌子站起身来，差点儿把桌上的水壶和茶杯震到地上去。  
为免被波及，阿多尼斯默默往后退了两步，尽力降低着自己的存在感。  
阿格斯在营帐里来回踱步，半晌，突然停住，叫了声"不行"，便要往外去。  
"您要去哪里？"阿多尼斯有不太好的预感。  
"我去找那个混小子算账！"  
"长官！现在两国关系正紧张，不可轻率啊！"  
"嗳，"阿格斯不以为然地摆摆手，"女王才又派了批使者去谈判，没这么快打起来的，我去收拾他用不了多少时间。这段时间军营里的事情就劳烦你替我操点儿心了。"  
"长官，长官…"阿多尼斯还想再劝，阿格斯已经大步流星地走了。

阿格斯作地球人打扮，先去了雅雷史安王宫，守门的人有与埃尼赛特相熟的，好心告诉他昆赛特并不在宫里，并指引了去他家的路。  
昆赛特不在宫里倒不是他一直因为失恋而颓废在家，实际上，半个月前他就回宫报到了，然而只待了不到三天—当时宫里已经传遍了他与月球姑娘分手的消息，他刚回到宫里，曾经的那些狂蜂浪蝶便潮水般涌了上来，这下子，在他被维纳斯霸占期间得以被蜂蝶们光顾的汉子们又失去了水露滋润，干燥得随便就能点起火来；昆赛特在宫里待的这短短三天有不下二十拨人来找他约架，实在是影响风纪，安迪米欧报请国王舅舅后，便又放了他的假—正好他姐姐加利娜怀孕也近足月，自此他便安心在家照顾母亲和姐姐了。

阿格斯拿着手绘的地图，行了大半天才寻到雅雷史安郊区昆赛特家的宅院，他出来的时候还是午后，这时已经是地球上的傍晚了。  
这一刻的昆赛特家正是忙乱的时候—加利娜昨晚就发动了，早上生下一个女孩儿以后发现她怀的却是双胞胎，另一个胎位不好，从早上折腾到现在，眼看就要不妙。加利娜已经接近力竭，若是不能趁她还能用力把孩子娩下，很可能就是一尸两命了！  
"要不，试试吧。"爱尔蓓特望着接生的婆婆，神色凝重。  
"太冒险了…"  
"这是最后的办法了，不是吗？"爱尔蓓特说话的声音不大，语气却不容置疑，"您当年能救了我，今天也一定能救她。我相信您。"  
"那好吧…"  
接生婆婆答应后便换了副神色，全神贯注起来，一边吩咐昆赛特再去烧两大盆热水，一边教导加利娜镇定下来，节约体力，还喂了她半小碗糖水。

昆赛特送来热水后，帮着母亲点起了屋内所有的灯，然后就被婆婆赶出了门外。门外还跪着艾里奥斯，小少年正低头虔诚地祷告。于是昆赛特便也跪在少年身旁，一起祈求亚希塔妲女神庇佑。  
时间一分一秒过去，昆赛特的心越揪越紧。突然加利娜尖利的惨叫划破夜空，昆赛特陡然起身，又被爱尔蓓特一声"不要进来"喝止，慢慢再矮了下去。  
加利娜的叫声越来越急，昆赛特正心焦间，埃尼赛特闯进了院子里来。  
"婆婆，婆婆救命啊！"  
"你不能进去！"昆赛特伸手拦住弟弟。  
"放开，你放开我。阿什莉她很危险！"埃尼赛特用力挣扎。  
"里面姐姐更危险！"昆赛特手上加力，不让埃尼再前进半步。  
"阿什莉…姐姐…"埃尼稍微听进去了一点，两边都是挚爱的亲人，哪一个他都不想她们有闪失。

昆赛特和埃尼赛特僵持间，忽闻得加利娜一声大叫，接着屋内便陷入了沉寂。兄弟两人面面相觑，用眼神无声地询问对方，得不到答案；于是又从眼神中达成共识，一人一边，抬手向房门敲去。  
在两兄弟敲响门扇的前一瞬间，屋内传出了婴儿嘹亮的哭声，紧接着房门从里面打开，爱尔蓓特一脸疲惫，但却是笑着的，说："母女平安。"说完就软软地向地上倒去。  
昆赛特赶忙扶住母亲，埃尼赛特问候了母亲一声，便越过她向刚给姐姐接生完的婆婆说明来意。  
"还请稍等，我做完一些善后的工作便随你去。"

昆赛特将母亲送回她自己屋里，返回来听取了注意事项，在埃尼赛特的催促下，将他和接生婆婆送出门去，目送了他们一阵，关门落锁，准备去厨下为母亲和姐姐做些吃的。  
就在昆赛特转身的一瞬间，一道剑光劈开夜色，直往他头顶劈来。  
"什么人？！"昆赛特就地一滚躲了去，朗声问道。  
"你不要管我是什么人，你只要知道我是来替我那被你辜负的妹妹讨回公道的就可以了！"


	34. Chapter 34

昆赛特一开始以为是陈年情债找上门来，后来听对方话语间带到维纳斯的名字，才知道是天外来客。  
"我可能对不起任何人，但是我从没有也决不会对不起维纳斯！"昆赛特说完就停下了动作，他今天一天都忙得忘记了想她，这一时被提起，涌上心头的酸楚跟她离开的那天还是没有什么分别。  
"你不会对不起维纳斯？那你现在就跟我回去，跟她赔礼道歉说会永远跟她在一起！"阿格斯剑指着昆赛特喉头，话里是质疑和不屑。  
两个人都停了手，昆赛特这才仔细打量起这个咄咄逼人的男子—这人同他一样也是灰色眼眸银色的发，五官脸庞跟他在镜中看惯的自己的脸有许多相似之处，只是气质比起现在颓丧的自己要明朗得多，像是从未经受过什么不如意。"原来你什么都不知道啊…"揣摩到来找自己兴师问罪的人并不知道自己跟维纳斯分手的真正缘由，昆赛特突然有点儿想笑—是了，那是个天大的丑闻，所以金星郡王连自己的亲儿子都没有告诉，而若非那个秘密，任谁也不会相信他跟维纳斯这样的浓情爱侣，会突然间断了恩义，包括他自己。

"对不起，我不能跟你去。"  
阿格斯看着昆赛特一阵大笑后拒绝了自己，正欲发作，昆赛特竟不顾利刃加身举步便走，唬得他忙收了兵器—怕真伤了人跟妹妹不好交代—又不甘心地追问了一句："为什么？"  
"为什么？"昆赛特幽幽地重复着问题。  
昆赛特这时已是背对着阿格斯，这让阿格斯十分的意外—这人主动将后背这么大的弱点暴露在自己面前，好像是拿准了自己不会真的杀了他，又好像是已经生无可恋，将死亡视为解脱。  
"这问题是我问你的，该你回答我！"阿格斯强抑着心头的古怪感觉，又问了一遍。  
昆赛特抬起头望了望夜空，望了望夜幕中最亮的那颗明星："这个问题啊，你最好去问你的母亲，"说到这里他顿了顿，半侧过头，吐出两个让阿格斯毛骨悚然的音节—"哥哥"。

叫完那声"哥哥"，昆赛特再不停留，自行到厨下去了，留着阿格斯一人愣在当场。  
"不对啊…"许久，阿格斯才从刚听到那个称呼时的震惊中回过味儿来—昆赛特若是嫁了维纳斯，叫他哥哥是理所当然的呀—却又觉得哪里不对—这人要是愿意嫁，自己现在就不该出现在这里了嘛！阿格斯有些绕不过弯儿来，挠了挠头，干脆不想了，追到厨房去问究竟。

昆赛特着实没想到这个穿了一身银千年高级军官制服的人脑回路居然如此清奇，自己明明都拒绝跟维纳斯和好了，他竟还能将"哥哥"这个称呼那样曲解，瞬间没了脾气，又实在无法亲口说出"我和维纳斯是姐弟"这样的句子，便摘下一对耳坠扔了过去。  
"这物件怎么会在你手上？！而且…"  
"而且还是两只？"  
"母亲明明说这耳坠当年父亲离家出走时候带走了一只，后来下落不明…"  
"这只耳坠是维纳斯拿给我的，听说属于你们的父亲。"昆赛特先指了指颜色稍艳丽的那一个，"至于这一个，"然后指向另一个已经是完全无色透明的，"那是我的父亲留给我的母亲的，我的母亲又给了我。"  
话说到这份儿上，阿格斯再迟钝，也听懂了—面前这个年轻人身体里流着和他一样的血，他们都是谢罗伊特的儿子。  
"所以，你是我的，弟弟？"  
"我希望我不是。"

昆赛特和阿格斯沉默相对的时刻里，雅雷史安宫殿内，血腥一幕正在上演—在招待银千年使团的晚宴上贝尔公主突然发难，杀光使者、挟持国王、软禁王子，杰戴特替王子鸣不平被直接下了狱，见再没有人敢反抗自己，贝尔公主大手一挥："随我抓捕银千年奸细去！"  
贝尔口中的"奸细"指的便是阿格斯了，她屠戮使团的理由也与他相关—"银千年一边派出使者和谈一边派奸细策反，分明已是在有计划有步骤地行侵略之事！"—不过阿格斯暂时尚无所觉，他还在努力回想长辈旧事。

"你叫我哥哥没错，但其实你跟维纳斯在一起，倒不一定有什么妨碍。"阿格斯想斟酌下措辞，想想又觉得无甚必要，干脆直说了，"生下我们兄弟七人后，父亲被诊断为难育女胎的体质，银千年只有女儿有继承权你是知道的，所以，父亲主动为母亲寻了许多男宠，后来，才有了维纳斯。"  
"我虽不敢说维纳斯一定不是我们父亲的女儿，但毕竟有这个可能，你若真的爱她，不会放弃这一线希望的，对吗？"  
昆赛特盯着灶中噼哩的火光，面上波澜不惊，内心已是波涛万丈了：他和维纳斯还有可能？他不是在做梦吧！？他明明，明明还记得她绝望的泪颜…  
"你们月球人，一时一个说法，我该信谁好呢？"  
"这…"阿格斯又开始挠头了，"不是，我不是那个意思。维纳斯自然不会骗你的。"他有点儿后悔把没准头的事告诉昆赛特了—他本意是想让昆赛特燃起希望，好答应跟他回去看看，解一解妹妹相思之苦，却未曾想到昆赛特会因此质疑起维纳斯来。  
"嗨，这样，你等着，我回去查清楚了再来跟你说。"阿格斯快人快语，说完便起身准备回月亮上去，却还是慢了一步。

贝尔公主带人将昆赛特家的宅院团团围住，里三层外三层，整个过程静悄悄的，院内的人们一无所觉，直到阿格斯出了厨房，见四方墙头均被火把照亮。  
"来者何人？"昆赛特也看到了外面的不寻常，一把将刚认的哥哥拽回来，掩上厨房的门，自己走到大门口，隔着门询问。  
"昆赛特，是我呀。"贝尔公主被众人簇拥着，歪坐在锦座上，"安迪米欧因为那点儿小事就罚你在家反省，太过分了，我来接你回去。"声音慵懒又魅惑，"我不但要接你回去，还要重用你，只要…"说到这里，贝尔放声大笑起来。  
昆赛特没有如贝尔设想的那样追问下文，倒是问起："安迪米欧王子在哪里！？"  
"切。"贝尔公主不屑地牵了牵嘴角，走下步辇，行前几步，提高了几分声音："安迪米欧私通月球人，已经被国王舅舅软禁了，从现在起，我就是黄金帝国的王储！也是唯一女神的代言人！"  
"昆赛特你若是识时务的话，献上你屋内那个奸细的首级，本宫可以让你做本宫麾下四天王之首。待我们踏平月球之日，那个抛弃你的女人，本宫也可以做主赏了你，随便你处置。如何？"

足足一刻钟过去了，门内没有丝毫回应，贝尔公主不禁羞恼，放下狠话："你若是不识时务，今夜就是你的死期！这院内所有的人，都得死！"


	35. Chapter 35

昆赛特跪在亚希塔妲女神殿的神像前，失魂落魄，眼神呆滞。记忆里上次来这里的情形还鲜明仿如昨日，那时他以为自己是全世界最幸福的人，而现在，他很确定，自己是全世界最差劲的人—他亲手杀了给他带来希望的人，杀了他和她共同的哥哥，虽然一开始他是拒绝的。

贝尔公主开出的条件不可谓不丰厚，什么四天王的名头他当然不稀罕，能再度得到她却是不小的诱惑。不过现在的昆赛特不再是只要得到人就能满足的了。  
公主殿下开出条件等待的那片刻，昆赛特早去取来了武器，他有自信可以同阿格斯一起杀出去，然而除了他们两个大男人之外，这院子里剩下的都是些老弱妇孺，又让人很是为难。  
阿格斯看出了昆赛特的犹豫，主动提出牺牲自己，昆赛特当然没有答应，骗阿格斯说只要他能走脱，贝尔公主应该不会为难自己和家人。可他们低估了贝尔的力量，阿格斯明明已经飞得那么高了，贝尔红发如蛇信吐出，瞬间便追上，然后，贯穿他的胸膛。

"我已经活不成了，拿我的头颅，去换你家人的安康吧。"  
"不…"莫说阿格斯是维纳斯的哥哥也是他的哥哥，单说贝尔软禁了他发誓效忠的安迪米欧王子，他怎么可能转而效忠于她。

"昆赛特大人，不，不好了…加利娜婶婶…唔…好多血，好多血…呜呜…"

"哈哈哈，昆赛特，听说加利娜情况不妙啊？我再给你一次机会，不抓住的话—你要看着你姐姐失血而死吗？"

"快，别犹豫了…给我一个解脱，也能救你的家人…"

昆赛特的记忆在他举起剑阿格斯闭上眼的那一刻戛然而止，下一个他记得的场景已经是天亮之后了。

爱尔蓓特亲手用白帕子盖上女儿苍白的面庞，这是个简单的动作，却几乎用尽了她所有的力气。她软软地靠在床头，还不想离开她可怜的女儿，她握起加利娜的左手，那左手是苍白的，她握起加利娜的右手，右手也是苍白的，手臂、脚趾，都一样苍白。是啊，血都流干了，怎么会有别的颜色呢。  
昨晚贝尔围住这里的时候，爱尔蓓特挣扎着起身，走到前院见有人正在跟昆赛特讲话，那人回头的时候，她还以为是"他"回来了。  
可贝尔要他死。  
如果他不死，那她们一家都得死。  
爱尔蓓特还是想冒个险—就说是昆赛特不敌所以被他逃了，贝尔公主要出气的话，让她把自己的命拿去便是了。  
但他没能逃得了。他胸前只是一个小小的伤口啊，为什么血怎么都止不住呢？  
加利娜不是平安地生下了一对双胞胎了吗？为什么血也是怎么都止不住呢？  
昆赛特你不去帮他，来这里干什么？！这是你姐姐的闺房，进来前好歹把手擦一擦啊！  
男儿有泪不轻弹，为什么你的泪也像血一样，怎么都止不住呢？

昆赛特回过神来的时候，爱尔蓓特正拉着来给加利娜看病的大夫拳打脚踢："加利娜是睡着了！她只是睡着了！你个庸医！"  
昆赛特来不及多想，从母亲手下抢出大夫—大夫的手臂已经被抓出了数道血痕，再晚一些脸上也要挂彩了。  
大夫是贝尔撤走的时候派人去请的，看在公主的面子上，没有跟昆赛特计较，收了双倍的诊费便走了。昆赛特送走大夫回到屋里，发现母亲安静地靠在姐姐床头，也停止了呼吸。  
刚刚才风干的眼泪，又一次涌了出来。

跪在亚希塔妲女神面前的时候，昆赛特已经不会再流泪了。他知道应该祈求女神惩罚自己这个不忠不孝的罪人—亲手屠戮兄长，没能保护母亲和姐姐，马上还要投入那个女人麾下，背叛效忠王子的誓言—可他又必须请求女神暂缓惩处—他还未知道阿格斯带给他的希望，究竟是货真价实的希望，还是再一次的绝望。

"你确定将这对双胞胎献给女神吗？"  
"善信昆赛特，自愿将侄女们献与女神…"  
"永不反悔？"  
"永不反悔。"

"艾里奥斯，别跟着我了。回去大神殿吧。"

"昆赛特大人！是昆赛特大人！"  
"是英勇的昆赛特大人！"  
"昆赛特大人亲手斩杀了银千年的奸细，不愧是我们银千年最强大的四天王之一！"  
"有昆赛特大人这样的勇士带领，我们一定能战胜月球侵略者！"

吵死了。  
"杰戴特呢？"  
"昆赛特大人！"  
"我问你，杰戴特关在哪里。"

"昆赛特！连你也背叛王子了吗？"  
"背叛王子？没有啊。贝尔公主是王子的姐姐，效忠她也等于是效忠王子嘛！"  
"你！"  
"杰戴特，活着才有希望啊。"  
"什么？"  
"你的玛尔斯…"

"昆赛特！你是怎么蛊惑的杰戴特！你明知道他…"  
"啊嘞嘞，佐伊塞特亲王殿下来啦？贵客贵客，我没什么好招待您的，还请不要计较啊…"  
啪—！  
"—打得好。打得好！打完消消气，我们叫上杰戴特和涅夫莱特，一同去向安迪米欧王子进谏吧。"

"为什么要战争？"  
"王子，我们再不能任由摆布了。我们已经无法忍受月球人的做法了。她们一直在监视我们。"  
"我们几时任人摆布了？她们什么时候监视我们了？！你们听了谁的教唆？是那个家伙吗？她…"  
"王子！你要背叛地球吗？"

-分割线-  
杂谈：  
犹豫了两天，还是决定就这样放上来。这样最近在脑海里徘徊的剧情就都写完了。  
相较以往这一段的字数少了很多，但故事到这里告一段落，硬要画蛇添足反为不美。

后面的故事呢，我可能要晚些时候再继续了，因为我还没想好是快速发展还是事无巨细。反正不管我最后决定怎么写，后续的走向，大家也都明白的。  
看到这里的亲爱的们，如果能告诉我，你们还想不想看下去，那会是对我最大的支持和鼓励，在这里，先行谢过。


	36. Chapter 36

维纳斯看到那一幕的时候，已经是地球上的第二天了—贝尔公主发动政变开始便释出干扰，从她预先立在各地的漆黑石柱吐出的黑烟击落了绝大多数的月棱镜探测器，少数幸存的发回的图像也是编码错乱，墨丘利用了整整十个小时才恢复出时长不到十分钟的一小段。维纳斯看到的这一小段视频开头，便是她的小哥哥身负重伤放弃了抵抗，然而那个男人，那个冷血的男人！他还是举起了剑！那个男人割下了哥哥的头颅，向红发的女王双手奉上！  
维纳斯觉得自己的血液都仿佛凝住了，甚至忘记了呼吸，直到同伴们的讨论声渐渐入耳，她才发现视频早已播放完毕。  
"贝尔所说的四天王，怕不就是那四个人吧…"墨丘利的声音平静如常，听不出什么情绪。  
"忘恩负义！"玛尔斯亦是如常一样嫉恶如仇。  
"难道我们…就没有对不起他们吗？"多愁善感的朱庇特咬着嘴唇说，眼眶已经湿润。  
"四天王…"维纳斯咀嚼着这个新听来的词汇。  
"是的，贝尔说会给昆赛特四天王之首的地位，我们猜想…四天王，便是指他们四人了。"玛尔斯没有戳破维纳斯后半程的走神，体贴地为她总结要点，不过声音低沉，好像因朱庇特的话而有些反省。

向女王呈上墨丘利恢复出来的影像，维纳斯低下头，准备承受女王的雷霆之怒—她"抛弃"昆赛特在前，就算被认为昆赛特这样的残忍是对她的报复，那也是没办法辩解的；况且阿格斯是见过她之后才擅自去了地球，一切，都是因她而起啊。但女王看完影像只是轻轻叹了口气，叫她和其他守护战士一起看好小公主，便让她退下了。  
女王召来了内部太阳系仅存的两位郡王商量对策，暂且不提，墨丘利继续破解着凌乱的监控信号，维纳斯和玛尔斯只能跟小公主玩"比比谁的眼睛大"的游戏，还好有朱庇特做的点心，聊以安慰。

"呜呜…安迪米欧…"倩妮迪本来正好好吃着蛋糕，不知又想起了什么，盘子一推，哭泣起来。  
"倩妮迪…"维纳斯快步上前，扶住小公主的肩膀，却又一时语塞，开不了口。抬头向棕发和黑发的同伴投去求助的目光，同伴们竟像是完全没注意到这边发生的事情一样，自顾自发呆沉默着—也是，她们才刚刚直面涅夫莱特和杰戴特向贝尔宣誓效忠的画面，会震惊是自然的，在真的看到之前，谁不是在心里还存着一线希望的呢？  
去找墨丘利吧，她一向是最冷静的，她一定有主意劝好小公主的—维纳斯这样想着，推开了隔壁被墨丘利征为临时工作室的房间的门。  
—映入眼帘的画面却让维纳斯的肾上腺素瞬间过量分泌。  
"墨丘利！你做什么？！别干傻事！"维纳斯劈手打落墨丘利手中的精巧匕首，刚刚匕首的刃尖就在蓝发少女的颈间游移。  
"啊？"墨丘利的表情仍是一片茫然，看向维纳斯的双眼没有焦距。  
维纳斯撇了眼台子上的显示器，红发的女王在纱帐中笑得恣意，背对着镜头的少年一件件褪去衫衣…  
"够了！别看了！这都是幻像！"维纳斯关掉显示器，一把将墨丘利揽入怀中。  
"都是…幻像吗？"  
维纳斯感觉到怀里的人在颤抖—智慧的战士对这些明明最清楚不过了，可她现在却在询问自己—维纳斯用上当下能达到的最肯定的语气："对，这都是幻像，是那个女人的陷阱而已！"

接下来的几天，在维纳斯的坚持下，墨丘利不再承担恢复月棱镜探测器发回信号的任务，也跟小公主坐在了一张餐桌前。隔壁工作室的钥匙被维纳斯没收了，由维纳斯时不时去用那里的设备检查一下其他工作人员恢复出来的数据，有必要的话会叫大家一起观看—实际上这种情况几乎没有出现。  
这天吃完晚上那顿点心，维纳斯照例去查看新的来自地球的消息—一般这个时候她很快就会回来，然后大家互相道别后回各自房间休息，留下一个人同小公主宿在一起—这次维纳斯很久没有出来，当大家开始猜测是不是有什么不好的消息并想敲门时，她突然拉开门，急匆匆留下一句"墨丘利跟我换一下，今晚你陪小公主吧"就冲了出去。  
"发生什么事了？"饶是懵懂如倩妮迪，也知道这情况不寻常。  
"要不要跟上去看看？"玛尔斯看向朱庇特，两个人都想从对方眼里看到鼓励。

维纳斯一路刷开门禁，离开月球，往那颗蓝色的星球去，她的目的地是刚刚发现的一处发出银千年军用求救信号的坐标，因为求救信号简单明确的特点，解析起来很快，竟奇迹般地只有几分钟延迟，这就意味着发出信号的人还在那附近的概率极大。维纳斯当然也考虑到了这是陷阱的可能，所以她在离坐标位置还有十公里的时候拐了个弯，迂回着向目标接近。  
直到接近到目标位置百米之内，也没有发生什么，维纳斯仍不敢松懈，借着齐腰深的杂草的掩护，猫着腰向目标摸去。  
"王子？"维纳斯有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，那个挣扎起身的身影，怎么看怎么像是—

"唔…"安迪米欧左手撑地，稍稍起身，一边揉着额头，一边打量四周—触手之处是潮湿的草和土，视野所及尽是黑暗，这里不是软禁他的宫室。这些天他一直小心翼翼，今天的晚饭也是让送来的人先尝过才下口，居然还是中招了，但是—  
"维纳斯？"安迪米欧不敢相信自己的眼睛，他见到了维纳斯，是说，他自由了吗？

维纳斯有些顾不得太多了，就算是陷阱，为了小公主她也必须闯一闯。  
上前扶起安迪米欧，维纳斯大致检查了下，并没有看到明显的伤口，他只是有些虚弱。于是她温言安慰道："王子，我…"维纳斯没说出后面的"带你去见公主"，突觉有视线落在自己身上。  
"什么人！？"维纳斯回头的同时，爱神鞭已经挥了出去，只是挥到半途，鞭子就软软落下—她看到了那个人，那个让她魂牵梦绕又恨不得碎尸万段的银色身影。

昆赛特身后，远远地有队伍擎着火把蜿蜒而来，越来越近了。  
维纳斯知道再不带王子走，很可能就走不了了，可握住武器的双手，却不争气地微微颤抖。  
昆赛特身后的队伍已经很近了，维纳斯已经可以根据他们身上的盔甲式样，认出来者是隶属于雅雷史安王宫的侍卫队。  
"昆赛特大人，您没事吧？"  
"昆赛特大人，我们来帮你了！"  
"对，我们来帮忙！不能放走月球人！"

走不了了…吗？

"火焰·飞散！"  
"超级·雷霆！"  
"维纳斯！你在发什么呆呢！"  
"安迪米欧王子，来这边！"

"冲啊！别让他们跑了！"冲上来的地球人黑压压一片，少说有上百人。  
那个人也抽出了佩剑—  
"退下！你们不是她们的对手！"  
"昆赛特大人！"  
"大人你一个人…危险！"  
"大人你受伤啦！"  
"大人…"

"还看什么！快走啊！"被玛尔斯带走之前，最后一眼，维纳斯好像看到那个人，笑了。


	37. Chapter 37

月球，静海防护罩内，银千年城堡中，倩妮迪的寝宫，守护战士们最近一直聚集的那间起居室，维纳斯坐在房间中央的椅子上，听凭同伴们倾泻着狂风暴雨—  
"你为什么不跟我们说一声，就一个人去冒险？！"红衣的战士双手交叉在胸前，站在维纳斯正前方，眼瞳中怒火有如实质。  
"我怕女王会怪罪，不想连累你们。"维纳斯没有抬头，不过应答的语言和声音都很清晰。  
"女王并未怪罪我们啊，她还…"话到一半朱庇特决定还是不说下去了—大家心里都明白的，是因为她们误打误撞救回了安迪米欧，女王才移花接木宣称是她派出战士们去掳来敌方首脑，以期鼓舞士气。  
三个人沉默了半晌，在数天后终于又重进工作室的墨丘利出来了："记录仪的数据损坏不多，很容易修复，但是当时的环境光实在是太暗了，只能做到这种程度。"她手上的水晶盒子里有一块小小的晶片，就是用来储存她做过图像增强的视频的。  
墨丘利很快注意到了起居室中凝滞的气氛，她分别看了眼玛尔斯和朱庇特，然后走到维纳斯身边："跟我一起去将这个呈给女王吧。你是全程经历者，如果有什么镜头里实在看不清的，你可以直接讲给女王听。"

"我从你记录仪的影像里看到很多巨大的石柱，你亲眼所见的它们，是不是比镜头里更有压力？"  
"嗯…嘛，应该是的吧。体积很大，散发着让人不愉快的气息。"  
出了起居室墨丘利就开始有一搭没一搭地找维纳斯说话，维纳斯也有一搭没一搭地应着，两个人不紧不慢地走着，直到接近女王宫殿时，转过一个弯，墨丘利突然停了脚步加快语速："我看到昆赛特借力打力将玛尔斯的火和朱庇特的雷往追兵身上引，他冲过来攻击你的那一下不仅没伤到你还把你推远了许多！"  
维纳斯比墨丘利多踏出半步，她回身看向她们的智囊时瞳孔有一瞬间的收缩，旋即恢复正常，沉了声音："他是敌人，确凿无疑。"  
两个人又回到这一瞬间之前的步速和语速，维纳斯装作不经意地抬头，恰好正面迎上走廊中段摄像头的扫视—墨丘利的计算精妙无匹，那个角落只有刚刚的两秒是死角而已。

地球，雅雷史安，王宫里，属于尼莱厄斯国王的御座现在坐着红发的贝尔公主，阶下单膝跪着带伤的昆赛特，四天王的另外三位垂手立在一旁。  
"你放走了安迪米欧…"贝尔眯起眼睛打量着昆赛特。  
"如果您指的是没能阻拦月球人带走王子，那确实是属下办事不力，"低着头的银发男人声音顿了一顿，"若您是怀疑属下策划了这一切，那您真的是错怪了对您最忠心的人。"  
"要说是安迪米欧用药放倒了护卫们…"贝尔垂下眼睑，看向自己右手猩红的指甲，"把他关起来时明明派人搜过他身的，"贝尔的视线扫过站着的三人，在涅夫莱特脸上略作停留，又收了回来，"不可能出纰漏的。"  
昆赛特依旧振振有词："也许药原本就藏在什么密室暗格里，那是他从小到大居住的地方，他比任何人都要熟悉。"  
"如果他一直持有这样的药，为何不早些逃脱！"  
"王子从被软禁的一开始就在谋划今日，他每天都让送饭的人和侍卫们替他尝膳，是以这次让所有人都吃上一口时才没有人起疑！"  
贝尔公主银牙紧咬，一拍扶手站起身来，弯腰倾向昆赛特，又突然改换表情，还深深吸了口气："昆赛特，你说你是最忠心的，本宫，该相信你吗？"  
昆赛特抬头用那双钢灰色的眸子直视进上位者的眼睛里："您不会不相信我的！毕竟这殿中除了您，沾染过银千年人鲜血的，唯有我而已！  
"陛下，我已经与月球人结了血仇，我只能托您的荫庇。"

昆赛特从王宫正殿回到国王分配给他的那间小小的宿舍，一起回来的还有杰戴特—他们各自的室友现在已经不住在这里了。  
"你还真是大胆，跟贝尔那样说话。"杰戴特没有进自己那屋，而是在昆赛特的房间里，从橱里找出伤药和绷带，开始帮他处理伤口。  
"我有把握。"  
杰戴特略停了停手，接下去动作的时候也接下去话头："王子他现在应该已经见到小公主了吧。"  
"我想是的。"昆赛特又用几个字就结束了交流。  
杰戴特沉默了，只专注于那些皮开肉绽的伤口。  
昆赛特也不说话，仿佛剜去焦肉的刀子不是割在他身上一样，连眉头都不皱。

昆赛特全身心都沉浸在与心上人短短一晤的喜悦中—看起来她最近过得还好，仍是那么美丽，还多了份以往所没有的英气。  
她一定已经知道了他弑兄的罪孽了，所以她看向他的目光里有痛和恨；她也一定还爱着他，所以她看向他的目光里还有疼和不舍。  
昆赛特将包扎好的右手探进贴身的口袋，从里面掏出一束金发，攥得紧紧的—这是他刚刚与她最接近的那一瞬间得到的，他的剑当然不会想饮上她的血，但她的发撞上来，它也不知道拒绝。  
杰戴特放好药箱回过身来的时候，本打算啰嗦几句"记得准时找我换药"，看见昆赛特闭着眼睛轻吻着心上人的头发，话到嘴边又觉得不合时宜。  
杰戴特无疑是羡慕着的，至少昆赛特和维纳斯曾有那么多相拥过的日日夜夜，可他，他和玛尔斯呢？  
在内心的酸涩淹没自己之前，杰戴特准备逃回隔壁："如果是佐伊赛特，一定包扎得更好的。"他边说已经边向外走去。  
"谢谢。"昆赛特并没有将目光投向杰戴特的背影，只是稍稍抬了抬头："就这样就可以。"

杰戴特迈步踏出房门的同时，东方的朝霞恰好吐出了太阳，再下一秒集结的号角声突兀响起。杰戴特惊恐地回头，他那位年长的同事也慌张站立，他们面面相觑，满眼都是不可思议。  
两个人用最快的速度冲回大殿前，广场上已经集结了不少全副武装的战士，并且人数还在持续增加着。  
奋力穿过狂热的人潮，不去管那响彻云霄的呐喊有些什么语句—  
"贝尔女王！"  
"伟大的支配者！"  
"地球复兴！"  
"杀光月…"  
—昆赛特和杰戴特挤进内圈的时候恰好贝尔从殿内走出，站在台阶顶端居高临下还真有那么点庄严气息。  
红发的女王双手微微抬起，又轻轻压下，广场上一下子就鸦雀无声了。然后，女王开口了，声音不大却传遍各个角落—  
"伟大的支配者已然甦醒。  
"她将带领我们，  
"到月亮上去！"


	38. Chapter 38

结束一天的巡防，维纳斯回到寝室，自己放洗澡水清洗身体—现下银千年全民皆兵，她的男宠们身体条件都不错，是第一批补充到前线的战力，现在已经没有人留在这儿伺候她了。洗完澡出来时瞥见窗台上的花盆里长出了豆苗来，不禁悲从中来，几个月前欢歌笑语时，怎么也想不到，会有两军对垒的这时。

大约一个月前，在维纳斯和同伴们救回安迪米欧王子后没多久，全副武装的地球军队突然在月面出现，很快就有数个银千年的小型聚居点惨遭血洗。倩妮迪女王下令所有国民就近撤入"都市"以上级别的城市，派出军队接应和护送，也花了足足三天才稳定住局面。  
维纳斯的母亲是主战派："养兵千日用兵一时！"  
墨丘利郡王却认为军人也是银千年子民，不该将她们的牺牲视为理所应当。她一项项罗列地球人的劣势："…地球人不适应月球环境，而且远道而来补给一定跟不上…"  
金星和水星两位郡王争执不下，最后由女王一锤定音："先撑一段时间看看，如果可能，还是要避免无谓伤亡。"

一开始，面对银千年的防护罩地球人确实一筹莫展—在最初的连续四十八小时不间断攻击后，地球人终于注意到了这里的日夜迥异于故乡。他们很快调整策略，改为循着地球上"日"的定义，一半时间行动，一半时间休息。但是周期规律的行动只不过为他们带来些体力恢复上的好处，攻击仍旧只是徒劳，就连他们"伟大的支配者"偶尔怒发冲冠重重地撞上来—这种情况在日落后更加频繁些—退散后，穹顶依然安然无恙。  
所有人都以为能就这样拖垮地球人，直到，秀美的少年骗开城防。  
佐伊赛特掳走了代替年迈母亲实际上负责防御工事运转的墨丘利，最先发现异样的玛尔斯追了出去，竟就此再未能回返。  
墨丘利郡王来不及悲痛女儿落入敌手就拖着年迈的身躯又坐在了防御统筹的位置上，而一下损失了两位同伴的维纳斯和朱庇特，也觉得肩上的担子重了不止一倍。

"已经好多天，没顾上想他了呢。"维纳斯床头放着从前从他的柜子里拿的那件衣服—她一直没还给他—用它裹住自己，似乎还能感受到他的气息。  
他们的相遇可说是荒唐无比，以至于挑选任务目标时，她可能对他过分在意。意识到自己逐渐沉沦，大概始于他弟弟的婚礼，那晚过后她带回了这件纪念品，犹豫过挣扎过，雪中的悸动、神前的誓言让她明了他的心意。可惜最该甜蜜的日子，因着星系外的访客蒙上薄薄雾气，好容易尘埃落定，母亲一句话，幸福的幻象又碎了一地。  
她去同他分手，他最后一次吻她。若是那时他挽留她，她一定会留下吧？不，即使他什么都没说，她也想过跟他远走天涯。  
等她从恋情破碎的伤心中回过神来，蓦然发现地球上针对银千年人的袭击事件愈演愈烈，连女王都搬出"神谕"硬生生掐断了公主和王子的联系。可这并不能让篡夺了大权的地球公主善罢甘休，除了王子安迪米欧，其他几个被月球姑娘抛弃的男人虽有先后但无一例外都成了妖女贝尔阵前的主力。那个人，那个人啊！他明明有着一半银千年的血统啊，向同胞举起屠刀时，他的心，不会痛吗？

被维纳斯质疑着会不会心痛的同时，地球军营地里，昆赛特谢绝了亲卫跟随，一个人穿越大半个营地，像昨天一样，像昨天的昨天一样，去看杰戴特。  
"你真傻。"开场白也同之前的一天天没有分别，"为什么就不能服个软呢？"  
昆赛特拧开扁扁的酒壶，撒了一些在杰戴特的水晶棺旁："…因为她，是吗？"  
杰戴特是被派去接应佐伊赛特的，但却被绑着带了回来，罪名是"顶撞亲王"。在昆赛特赶到的时候，杰戴特虽然被绑在柱子上动弹不得，却还不停地破口大骂。昆赛特上去想劝一劝，金发青年那双碧蓝的眼睛狠狠一瞪，他就说不出话了—他有理由怨他。  
是他跟杰戴特说，会想办法送王子去银千年，他们只要与贝尔周旋下去，就会有希望。可他没有料到贝尔身后那个"伟大的支配者"竟强大如斯，竟可以将他们整支军队送来这月亮之上。  
昆赛特被脚步声打断回忆，转头看，是涅夫莱特。涅夫莱特手里还拎着半只烤鸡。  
"你也来看杰戴特？"  
涅夫莱特点点头，"听说他状况不太好。"走上前来，端详着杰戴特的面容，"是有些黑瘦了。"  
昆赛特没有说话，他无法开口问，涅夫莱特是不是也在怀疑，贝尔答应复活杰戴特的诚意。  
涅夫莱特敲敲水晶棺算是跟杰戴特打招呼，又把半只鸡放在杰戴特手边的位置，然后满意地点点头，向昆赛特伸出了手。  
"嗯？"  
"酒。"  
"噢…"  
昆赛特把刚给杰戴特倒过的小酒壶递到涅夫莱特手里，涅夫莱特马上打开盖子，灌了一大口。  
"少喝点儿，回头醉在战场上，可没人救得了你。"  
"小气。"涅夫莱特才不管昆赛特是担心他还是担心酒，一口一口喝着，边喝边跟杰戴特唠嗑。  
"你放心，我们一定会把梦幻银水晶夺过来。贝尔女王答应了的，只要得到了梦幻银水晶，就让你跟那些牺牲的战士们一样复活。"一口。  
"你就舒舒服服躺在这里等我们的好消息吧！"再一口。  
"…可是我还是要说你，你怎么那么傻呢…"又一口。  
"月球女人有什么好！"继续一口。  
昆赛特忍住没把怼他"月球女人不好的话又是谁让你难以释怀"的话说出来，从涅夫莱特手里抢过酒壶，倒了点儿在地上："别光顾着自己喝。"  
涅夫莱特接回酒壶，仍旧边说边喝，不过一口一口之间，偶尔也让让昆赛特，也给杰戴特倒一些。  
"…你为了那个玛尔斯，你值得吗？看她一天到晚傲得不行，没见她对你多好啊！"一大口。  
"还是朱庇特比较好…嗳？"最后一口。  
昆赛特不想看涅夫莱特把酒壶举过头顶拼命摇晃，还仰着头张大嘴接着的傻样，走到营帐门边，撩起门帘，遥望天边的故乡。片刻后他似乎听见了人抽鼻子的声音。昆赛特转回头去，但仅靠半弯地球提供的光亮，并不能看清涅夫莱特的表情和神色。  
又过了一会儿，在昆赛特犹豫着怎么编个借口逃开这尴尬时，涅夫莱特开口了："昆赛特，你想维纳斯吗？"  
昆赛特又去拿了两壶酒。


	39. Chapter 39 --- The End ---

月球人的防护罩破的非常突然，昆赛特曾以为那是坚不可摧的，曾以为同来这颗星球的地球人耗费一生也无法进入穹顶之下的区域，突然在"伟大支配者"一次普通冲撞下，波光流转的屏障碎了，无数碎片像星星般散落、飞溅，用最后温柔的光点缀开始血肉冲撞的战场。  
脑子里还在思索，身体却已经毫不犹豫冲进去—如果他够快的话、如果他够幸运的话，是不是，还能再见到她呢？

维纳斯是被警报声从睡梦中唤醒的，梦里他来见她，醒后，地球人竟真的攻入了静海。  
维纳斯赶到司令室的时候，白银的女王刚放下蓝发郡王的手。自己母亲和倩妮迪女王都不发一语，于是维纳斯转向朱庇特，而这位感情细腻的同伴哭得泪人儿一般，断断续续只吐出两个单词—"墨丘利"、"也"—已经足够让维纳斯明了：墨丘利死了，勉力支撑许久的墨丘利郡王在丧女之痛打击下终至油尽灯枯，驾鹤西去。  
有人急慌慌推开门，又忙不迭放轻脚步，凑到金星郡王耳边，轻声细语。维纳斯看到母亲脸色变了又变，然后挥挥手招来已经候在门口的治丧者，为墨丘利郡王掩面。  
"请女王移驾祈祷之塔。"金星郡王换上戎装，躬身一礼。"朱庇特随我迎敌。"最后目光落在她的小女儿身上："小公主就交给你。"

昆赛特听跑回来的士兵叫着"金色恶魔"、"金发杀神"，脚步仓皇。他逆着人流一路奔忙，终于追上那个金色的背影，看她手起鞭落，便有一阵断肢血雨，撒到他身上。  
许是察觉了身后的目光，维纳斯郡王收势立于残垣上。  
昆赛特看见他追寻的身影转回身来，心里还没来得及失望。  
她纵身从高处冲下，将年轻人钉在地上。

"耳坠、银发，这双眼。也许，谢罗伊特所有的儿子里，你是最像他的一个。"  
"谢前辈夸奖。"  
"有什么遗言，我可以帮你带给她。"  
"晚辈不敢劳烦前辈。只想请前辈告知倩妮迪女王，那东西的弱点，在…在额头上…"  
郡王愣了下神—竟连不坦率这点，都像极她爱煞的模样。  
"再不说，可就来不及了。"  
年轻人神智已经开始模糊，维纳斯郡王看着他的血浸透衣衫，他的眼，失去光芒。  
"维…维纳斯…我和她…"

"你少说几句话，我叫她来见你。"

维纳斯跪坐在台阶上，倒在她面前的贝尔女王已经没了呼吸，她身后公主寝殿内，倒在安迪密欧王子身旁的倩尼迪，也早没了呼吸。  
—为什么？为什么会是这样？  
母亲将小公主的安危托付于她，她明明带了那么多人来，地球人攻不进来的，虽然士兵在损耗着，但短时间内，地球人还是攻不进来的！都是那个王子、那个地球人的王子，是他偏要冲出去！他…  
她拦住追着他也要出去的小公主，小公主又一次吼她—"维纳斯你从来没有真正喜欢过别人，怎么会了解？！"—挣开了她的手。  
安迪密欧向他的同胞大声疾呼："住手啊！请放弃无谓的仇视和争斗！"虽然力量微弱，他的而且确是在用他的方式，保护倩妮迪。  
那么，就是那个女人了，是那个女人！如果不是贝尔突然出现，她应该已经控制住了局面！  
那个女人突然出现，像被恶魔附了体，红发如火焰，散乱飘起。  
她差几步没赶及，是地球王子护住了小公主，用他自己的身体。  
她冲上去，划开贝尔的脖颈和胸膛。她回过身，她的小公主已随爱人去。

维纳斯还在思索，到底错在哪里。她的通讯器响了，母亲说要去祈祷塔协助女王，信息的最后，还有一个坐标，没有标题。  
也许是需要支援的地方吧。  
维纳斯这么想着，到得位置后，却不见想象中的敌人，只见母亲惯用的圣剑半没入地底，还有一小束金发，在旁边整整齐齐。  
她皱起眉头，更加迷惑了。

维纳斯上前拔出圣剑，握在手里。  
这里空无一人，她为何会想要哭泣？

维纳斯向祈祷之塔的方向走，一路上只听见些濒死的哀吟，没有厮杀在继续—就在她刚踏上这个方向时，银白的光柱冲天起，已经将那魔物打败，封印回蓝色玻璃球的极地。  
她们胜利了，是银千年胜利了啊！  
可是，胜利的代价也太…咦？为什么视线模糊，脚步踩不到实地？

失去意识前，维纳斯许了个愿—如果有来生，她想早些与他相遇。


	40. 番外1

"…贵女？"  
"脱掉。"  
"贵女…"  
"叫我名字。"  
"米…米娜…"  
"我，要你。"金发碧眼的少女说完就将人压在身下，热辣辣的吻落在男孩儿的唇上、脸颊上、脖子上，随着吻痕的蔓延，男孩儿的呼吸渐渐急促起来，原本放在身体两侧的双手，也移上来扶住了少女的肩膀，然后在少女吻到他胸口的时候，不自觉地更握紧了些，然后在少女吻到他小腹的时候，终于下定决心，扯去少女蔽体的裙装，让两个人直接肌肤相亲。  
当她的吻再回到他唇上的时候，他已经深深埋入了她的身体。她双手握住他的手臂，摁在他散落铺开的银色发丝旁，他张口迎入她软甜的舌头，口腔里和双股间一起往复纠缠。  
少女的神情渐渐迷离起来，男孩儿的双手也向下移动到她腰间。少女身体越绷越紧，男孩儿速度越动越快。少女身体绷紧，喉头却失了控制，细弱的嘤咛声溢了出来，男孩儿在速度之上又加起了力度，让这声音扩大、连续，直到高亢中，戛然而止。  
剧烈的运动后少女脱了力似的，瘫倒在男孩儿身上，男孩儿扯过被子，为少女盖上，细心裹好。房间里一片宁静，时空仿佛静止了一般，直到她开口："谢罗伊特，你现在是我的人了，等我继位做了郡王，就迎娶你做我的王配。"他轻轻笑了下，趴在他胸口的少女没有看见，然后他说："您会遇到比我更好的人的。"他的心愿已经得到了回应，不再奢望更多—虽然他也是银水晶家族的一员，可只是远得不能再远的旁支，家门早已没落，他不是与维纳斯郡王的继承人门当户对之人。

谢罗伊特倒也并不拒绝与米娜再效鱼水之欢，米娜只爱来找他，他心里是欢喜和快乐的，旁人的冷嘲热讽他并不在意。直到她来找他，在她成人礼的前夜，告诉他她的母亲要为她另觅新郎—他以为自己的快乐就要到头了—他默默褪去她的衣衫，将无法言说的情感倾注在指尖上，一次又一次抱她，仿佛天亮就要被处决的囚徒般，抓紧这与她相拥的每一分每一秒。他不知道这样能否让她在往后的岁月里还有时会念起他，他只知道自己会将这一夜的记忆铭刻于心，直到归于那片原初之海。  
她终于是没让他们的故事在这里画上句号，她牵着他的手站到了母亲面前，她母亲上位还坐着刚刚继位的银水晶之主，倩尼迪女王。  
"你叫谢罗伊特是吧？说起来，你还该叫我一声姨母呢。"  
陌生的姨母一句话，轻而易举地让她的母亲接受了他，甚至还为他们张罗了盛大的婚礼—他与她在神前许愿要生死相依。

然而命运还是不愿意让他的快乐持续到底—  
他们婚后一连生下六个孩子，整个王国都传说着维纳斯郡王和她的王配美满眷侣，恩爱非常。旅途中她怀上了第七个，他自得了消息的第一天起就片刻不离她左右，一切起居照顾不假他人之手—她腹中的孩子着实让他紧张非常。她生产的那一天，他一如从前六次一样，握住她的手，陪伴在她身旁，只是表情已不见初次时的期待，眉间拧起的川字写满了不安和彷徨。  
"恭喜郡王！恭喜王配！"医生将孩子清洗后抱来他们身边，维纳斯郡王如从前一样笑得温柔又慈爱，"谢罗伊特，这是我们的第七个儿子，我们给他起名叫阿格斯好吗？"谢罗伊特点点头算是回应，唇边硬挤出些弧度，溢满了苦涩。  
"阿格斯，阿格斯，真是个可爱的孩子。"维纳斯郡王逗着小儿子，握住他粉嫩的小拳头，"快快长大吧，一定会像你的父亲和哥哥们一样，长成帅帅的小伙儿。"谢罗伊特从身后环抱住她，说着"你辛苦了"，眼中满是失落和绝望。对他的绝望一无所知的维纳斯郡王 往他怀里又靠了靠，寻找着更舒服的位置，牵起他的手放到唇边，吻了一下："过段时间，还要你继续辛苦呢。"  
他抱她抱得更紧了，他不想要这种"辛苦"了，他不想他并不辛苦的"辛苦"给她增添更多的辛苦了—因为，他爱她。

在太阳系定居后，当大家都安居乐业之后，谢罗伊特开始了他的行动—主动搜罗男宠，安排进玛撒兰城堡。  
米娜将丈夫的小动作都看在眼里，但并没有做出什么反应，直到有一天她结束工作回到寝宫，看到一个赤身裸体的男人被放在一直都睡着她和他的大床上。

"谢罗伊特！你到底是什么意思！"  
米娜是在王配殿找到她的男人的，天知道他怎么会跑来这个他一天都没住过的王配殿睡。  
"脱掉。"  
米娜像第一次那样命令他脱掉衣服，她将他按在王配殿起居室的沙发上，她从他的双唇脸颊一路吻下去，可是—为何他像段木头一样，不给丝毫响应呢？  
"我最近精神不济，"谢罗伊特拢起衣袍盖住瘫软无力的那话儿，垂眸低语，"央医生开了几服药，有副作用，所以…"  
所以你就让别的男人爬上我的床？—米娜没有真的把这句话说出口，她又气又苦，落下泪来，从前从看不得她受半点委屈的人这次竟袖手旁观，不发一语。

哭了一阵子后，维纳斯郡王还是回了自己的寝殿。第二天一早，谢罗伊特就听说郡王新设了"生活秘书"一职，而第一任生活秘书，名叫卡尼拉斯。郡王也没有忘记元配的他，赐下许多名贵药物，还叫医生捎话，让他"注意保养身体"。

虽然有了生活秘书，虽然生活秘书的队伍已经排到了第十二个，在外人看来，维纳斯郡王和王配的感情还是很好的，正式场合里他们的笑容依旧温暖和煦，王配新开发了一种乐器，郡王每晚都要去他那里坐坐，听他弹上一曲。

这一天，米娜听完谢罗伊特的演奏，还一直坐着没有起身。他看她仿佛没有离开的意思，只好委婉提醒："已经很晚了…"  
"你那个乐器，可以自行演奏的对吧。"米娜打断他的话，提议："来陪我跳支舞吧。"  
谢罗伊特感受得到这提议充满了危险的气息，可他并不习惯拒绝，尤其是面对的是他最爱的人。  
"我想要成人礼那天那支曲子。"  
"好。"  
谢罗伊特设置好播放功能，走过来牵米娜的手，两人行至房间中央，面对面站立。  
随着音乐轻轻晃动身体，一曲终了，米娜紧握住谢罗伊特想要放开的手："还记得吗，就是在我成人礼那天，我们订婚了。"另一只手搂抱住他的腰背，阻止他逃离，"那一幕无论何时想起，都让人满心甜蜜。"  
米娜碧蓝的眼睛深邃又迷人，仿佛有星光、月光、他的整个世界都在这里。谢罗伊特移不开视线，更无法拒绝她的接近，而且，不知道是不是因为太久没有宣泄的缘故，他们还没有脱一件衣服，她只是贴住他，只是轻轻贴住他，他竟觉得有团火从小腹腾起。  
"吻我。"

云收雨住后，拥着抱怨"浑身酸痛"的郡王殿下，谢罗伊特深恨自己没有定力。

那一夜让谢罗伊特紧张了两三个月。那天之后他再不让郡王踏入王配殿半步，起初米娜还坚持来问候，闭门羹吃多了，郡王的面子挂不住，便不来了。

日子一天天继续，阿格斯一天天长大，他的大哥已到了嫁人的年纪。  
"阿瑞娑莎只是个小行星，还是最暗淡那种…嫁去那种地方，会不会太委屈他？"维纳斯郡王翻看着面前的名录，越翻眉头皱得越紧。  
"表姐哟，可别跟我说他闹出来那些事儿你一点儿也不知道，这有人肯要他，咱们就该谢天谢地咯～"拿来这份名录的是米娜的表弟，他嫁去火星做了玛尔斯郡王王配，最是热衷于各色八卦和给人做媒，这次带了厚厚一沓的求亲女子资料来找他表姐，为自己的大侄子普利阿波斯说亲。  
米娜犹豫再三，最终还是采纳了表弟的建议。  
送走表弟后，谢罗伊特鼓起勇气拉住米娜，米娜心跳突然加速，却听他说的是："是我不好，没教好孩子。"一场空欢喜。  
"不怪你，也是我没在他们身上放心思。没别的事情的话，就回去歇着吧。"

转眼又一年过去，朱庇特郡王来串门儿时，她家的小可爱已经可以不需要母亲提点，独自完成像模像样的自我介绍了，看着米娜陪小朱庇特玩耍时温柔又灿烂的笑容，谢罗伊特觉得自己的心好像被一只无形的大手攥得紧紧的，难过得无法呼吸。

"今天在座的都是自家人，家宴嘛，大家不必拘礼。"米娜已经过过许多个生日了，早已没有小时候对礼物的期待之情，觉得一家人坐在一起吃个饭就很好了。她举起酒杯，先碰了碰谢罗伊特的杯子，又向下面坐着的六个儿子们举起—阿格斯还太小，由保姆带着，已经先睡了—"干杯！"  
酒过半巡，普利阿波斯引上来一名舞者，说是为母亲的生日宴助兴，特意从阿瑞娑莎带来的。音乐响起后那舞者甩去披风，才亮出几乎就像什么都没穿的舞服—反正他就是献给郡王殿下的，而这里除了郡王殿下，其他都是他的同性。  
舞者的身材苗条又矫健，没有一丝赘肉，舞动跳跃间腰里系的宽飘带—他全身上下唯一的布料—随着动作翻飞，隐隐露出胯下之物，也是打眼的尺寸，引得米娜下意识前倾身体。  
"叫什么名字？"郡王殿下问完这句，不自觉咽了咽口水。  
她的大儿子替舞者答道："安科塞斯。"  
谢罗伊特端起酒杯一饮而尽，稍稍扬了下手，叫侍者再满上。  
安科塞斯跳了多久，谢罗伊特就喝了多久。他一杯接一杯喝着，只想快点把自己灌醉，不去管周遭的人和事，连米娜看他，也没有察觉。

谢罗伊特终于醉得不省人事，他不知道自己是怎么回到王配寝殿的，也不知道是谁替他脱去的衣衫。他是因着酒精的作用觉得口渴才稍稍回神，他喃喃着"水、水"，一只柔软的手伸过来扶住他，然后有柔软的唇贴上来，嘴对嘴向他口中渡入甘露。  
"米娜？米娜是你吗？是你吗米娜？"  
是她的气息、是她的温度、是她的身姿和容颜。  
谢罗伊特苦笑起来："不，你不可能在这里。"  
"你现在应该在自己的宫殿里，拥着新人颠鸾倒凤，而我只能一个人在这里，只能在梦里想你。"  
"…我，我想抱你啊！"  
"唔，嗯…"  
"米娜，我最爱的米娜，我想抱你。"  
"嗯嗯…"  
"我想抱你，想得都快发疯了…"  
"嗯…啊！"  
"如果可以，我一点儿也不想让别的男人碰你，我想独占你，你是我的唯一。"  
"谢罗…伊特？啊！那里…啊…舔那里会…"米娜听到下体传来"咕啾咕啾"的水声，又害羞，又舍不得他停下。  
"他们那些把戏，我也会的。"谢罗伊特从她两腿间抬起头来，"为了你，做什么我都愿意。"  
"谢罗伊特，我也爱你。"

"啊啊啊—好棒！谢罗伊特的大肉棒，插进来，好舒服…好喜欢你…"

宿醉的滋味很不好受，谢罗伊特躺到中午才起来，醒来时身边没有她的痕迹。可是他笑了—虽然是场梦，也是再没有更好的美梦了。  
他去餐厅的途中听宫人们议论，似乎是米娜让安科塞斯做了"生活秘书总监"，一下子跳到"第一生活秘书"头上，卡尼拉斯不服，两人产生了些肢体冲突。  
"空降领导难以服众的。"吃饭时他还是忍不住跟米娜提了句。  
"他们人多起来，总要有人管的。"米娜叉起一小块肉排放进嘴里，"要不交给你？"  
谢罗伊特慌忙摆手，米娜也没再强迫他，只说了半句："所以嘛…"  
他想，昨夜，安科塞斯一定让她非常满意。

俊美的舞者似乎赢得了郡王的所有注意力，每日每日她都跟他腻在一起，看他跳舞，跟他调笑，欢声笑语传出郡王寝宫，传遍玛撒兰城堡，传到谢罗伊特的耳朵里。甚至，一年一度的宫廷舞会上，虽然没有给他安排专门的座位，可他却是离她最近的。  
"安科塞斯，让我靠会儿。"郡王殿下对自下方而来的无数道目光毫无顾忌，甚至拉他坐在自己的座位上，然后自己再坐上去，"再给我剥个橘子。"  
好事的观众将目光又投向王配殿下，谢罗伊特却只能保持微笑，故作不在意。  
"郡王，您最近总说容易累，要不要叫个医生看看？"安科塞斯仔细剥去橘子上的白丝，拈起一瓣送到米娜嘴里，"还很爱吃酸的，会不会…"  
他的话没说完，但语言已像利刃，刺得谢罗伊特的心鲜血淋漓—但愿是个女孩儿，那么这便是最后一次，最后一次结束后她就不会再有苦痛，只有欢愉。

"这孩子太调皮了，变着法子折腾我。"米娜这次怀孕反应非常大，孕吐的很厉害，有一阵子几乎吃不下什么东西。但她略显浮肿的脸上依旧如从前那七次一样，洋溢着母性的气息，只是这次，照顾她、听她抱怨，为她捏腿揉肩的不是谢罗伊特，他也不能再轻抚她微微隆起的肚皮。  
"这么精神，一定是位贵女。"第一生活秘书卡尼拉斯不会放过任何表现自己的时机。  
"不管是贵女还是公子，都是郡王血肉所化，都一样尊贵无比。"但还是生活秘书总监安科塞斯更加了解，怎样迎合郡王的心意。  
谢罗伊特将目光放在窗外，小口酌着葡萄汁—从确认郡王怀孕后，城堡里宴饮就停了所有酒类，只用饮料代替—于是他连灌醉自己都办不到，撇开目光也挡不住钻入耳中的如刀言语。

日日问诊中，三个月很快就过去。  
"郡王殿下身体非常好，近来孕吐的情况应该也基本消失了吧？可以借此机会多补一补营养。"郡王的专属医生望着谢罗伊特殷殷叮嘱—因为问诊时那些人不能陪在郡王身边—末了笑容很有深意："还有那件事，郡王若是想，动作间当心一点，也是无妨的。"  
"谢罗伊特…"米娜唤他的声音像抹了蜜。他们从前也不是没有尝试过，但现在，一想到她肚子里的孩子，他没有勇气。  
也许是看出了他的犹豫，这件事，此后米娜再没跟他提起。

"殿下！殿下不好了！郡王她…"  
"米娜怎么了？！"  
这日从下午起，谢罗伊特就觉得右边眼皮跳得让人忐忑，所以比往常睡得晚些，刚准备脱衣就听到宫人奔来传报，郡王胎像不稳，见红了。  
"医生？医生呢！"  
"已经叫了医生，也请殿下快去吧。"

谢罗伊特赶到时医生刚刚看诊完毕，向他点头代礼后便去忙着配药，他的米娜躺在他们从前一起睡的大床上，脸色苍白，额头上满是汗滴。  
"谢罗伊特…"她听到他来了，努力睁开眼睛，挣扎着向他伸出手来。  
"米娜，我在，我在这里！"他握住她的手，将颤抖的双唇贴上去。  
"谢罗伊特，你来了，我就没事了。"她挤出一个笑容："只要你抱着我，我就没事啦。"  
谢罗伊特倚在床头，扶米娜半靠在他怀里。这时他才看到床里侧还跪着一个男人，男人脚边，还有件纹路虬结、粗壮的玩具。

"你好大的胆子！竟敢不顾郡王和王嗣安危，哄郡王做那种事情！"  
谢罗伊特将卡尼拉斯倒吊在房梁上，用的鞭子有食指粗细。  
"郡王待你们宽厚，你就忘了自己身份了？"  
鞭子落在人身上声音响亮，落下处血痕道道，不止是擦破皮。  
"我今天只是给你个教训，以后要是再敢用你那下流勾当勾引郡王，看我不扒了你的皮！"

这次事后，谢罗伊特再不放心其他人照顾米娜，又如从前那样事事亲为，郡王殿下乐得享受他无微不至的呵护，一时间二人感情仿佛回温，又像当初那般二人世界，出入成双成对，眼中也只有彼此。

十月怀胎，一朝分娩，小维纳斯的诞生让玛撒兰城堡上下都洋溢着幸福的快乐的气息。谢罗伊特得偿所愿，也不再躲着他的爱人了，米娜虽还在哺乳期不能同房，但见他这么粘着自己，当然不会赶他走，每日晚间保姆把小维纳斯抱走后，都要与他软语温存。  
次数多了，难免有擦枪走火情难自禁的时候，随着米娜身体日渐恢复，这样的情况愈演愈烈，两人也越来越不想克制自己。  
"唔，嗯…，谢罗伊特…嗯～不行了我受不了了！"  
"米娜…"  
"抱我～～"  
"可是…"  
"维纳斯已经交给保姆了，我身体也恢复了，没什么好可是的…还是说，你嫌弃我身材走样，不喜欢我了？"米娜说着说着湛蓝的眼睛里就蓄起泪水，泫然欲泣的模样让人打心眼儿里怜惜。  
"当然不是！你在我心中，永远都是最美的！永远，我都爱你。"  
"那…人家下面已经很湿了，要忍不住了啦。"  
"…你坐上来。"  
"嗯—啊！冤家，一下子就插这么深，人家受不了了啦～"  
"受不了？我看你还扭着屁股，不像是受不了，而是十分十二分地要嘛。"  
"讨厌～不要拆穿人家，啊啊！！"  
"你呀，让你上面这张小嘴也消停会儿吧。"谢罗伊特紧拥着米娜，用深吻诉说着，他的爱，热烈，又浓郁。

"郡王…贵女她…"协助保姆照顾小维纳斯的侍女推开一丝门缝，怯生生道。  
"小孩子哭闹都哄不好，都是废物吗？下去！"米娜不耐烦听她说话，赶走了人，又跟谢罗伊特滚在一起。

"郡王！请您去看看贵女吧！"  
"谁啊！敢来扰本王清梦！还不来人拖出去！"  
"郡王！贵女高烧，十分凶险！安科塞斯愿承受郡王任何处罚，只求郡王快为贵女延医诊治，莫耽误了时机！"

"维纳斯…高烧？"谢罗伊特还没来得及消化听来的信息，米娜已经一把推开他，披上衣服奔了出去。  
他也穿衣下床，看着随米娜跑远的那个身影，在心底里叹息："果然血浓于水，我一定无法像他那样，对'女儿'全心全意。"

几乎折腾了一宿，米娜回到寝宫时，床榻冰凉。  
"您走后没多久，王配殿下就出去了。说是回王配殿去。"

"谢罗伊特！谢罗伊特你开门啊！"米娜又一次被拒之门外。  
"殿下说要斋戒沐浴，替贵女祈福。请郡王殿下先回去。"  
"你是谁？让他出来亲自跟我说！谢罗伊特你出来，我知道你听得到！你出来啊！"维纳斯郡王也不管自己的手会不会疼，没停手地在那沉重的门扉上重重敲击。  
终于门开了，米娜破涕为笑，迎上去。  
"还请郡王停步。我开门是想跟您说，安科塞斯是发自内心关心贵女，还请郡王不要责罚他，他值得郡王…珍惜。"  
米娜呆楞当场，看着王配殿的大门在眼前关上，好像也关住了，去他心里的路。

谢罗伊特的大门将米娜关在了外面，但另一个金发的小姑娘可不管这些。  
"爸爸！爸爸！"小肉团沿着走廊一路奔跑，肉肉的小手拍开王配殿的门，咯咯笑着冲进来："爸爸，我给你带了可好吃的糖，你再给我弹上次那首歌好不好？"  
谢罗伊特本来歪在沙发上看书，听到声音就放下了书本，伸开手迎接小肉团冲进怀里。他抱着小姑娘坐到琴前面，想去开琴盖，小姑娘却挥舞着小手一个劲儿阻碍—"爸爸，吃！"—小肉手一路都把糖果攥得紧紧的，虽然隔着糖纸，糖果也有些化了，但谢罗伊特却品出了无上的甜蜜。

"殿下！给殿下添麻烦了，我…我这就带贵女回去。"弹完一曲又一曲，生活秘书总监总算寻到了这里。  
"不…我不要回去！我要跟爸爸再呆一会儿！"维纳斯搂住谢罗伊特的脖颈不放手，小嘴快撅到天上去。  
"维纳斯乖，今天先回去，明天可以再来。"谢罗伊特看了眼诚惶诚恐的安科塞斯，轻抚小姑娘背部，温柔低语。  
维纳斯闻言放开双手，不过还皱着眉头，还谈起条件来："那，那我要每天都来，要爸爸每天都弹琴给我听！"  
"好，爸爸答应你。"

"爸爸爸爸！我选上了小公主的守护战士，马上就要去月球啦！"  
"维纳斯最棒了。去了月球，要好好学习，听女王的话。"  
"嗯！"

"爸爸，爸爸！是我啊爸爸，是维纳斯啊！我放假了！爸爸你开门啊！"

维纳斯长大了，越来越像她的母亲，谢罗伊特越来越觉得无法面对她，所以，他再一次临阵脱逃，将女儿也关在了心房之外。

但是某些场合，谢罗伊特还是躲不过，就比如他的米娜要出使金木星，送行的仪式上，他总归不得不盛装列席。  
"爸爸…"仪式结束维纳斯没能追上父亲脚步，母亲的飞船还没从视线中消失，父亲就踏上了回金星的飞行器。

"殿下，殿下您跟郡王…"随行的安科塞斯在飞行器穿过硫磺浓雾的大气层时，试探着开口，"您跟郡王，我想，是有些误会…"  
"我们夫妻的事情什么时候轮到你这种人插嘴？！"谢罗伊特明知自己在迁怒，可胸中积蓄的愤懑，已经不受控制，要自寻出路。  
"殿下…"  
"拿酒来！"

又一场酩酊大醉，醒来后谢罗伊特听人来报，安科塞斯死了，还是被挖去双眼割了舌头，死相奇惨无比。

"殿下！殿下不好啦！女王派了宪兵队来，要抓殿下回去问话！"  
"慌什么！反正不是我做的，我不怕问话！去，准备迎接使者，我跟他们回去。"  
"殿下身正不怕影斜，可当时那么多人都看到殿下责骂总监大人，殿下您又没有不在场证明，所有的证据可都对您不利啊。"  
"卡尼拉斯！你少在这里妖言惑众，我那晚喝醉了，一直睡着，才没有去杀人呢！米娜一定会相信我的！我不过去银月待一段时间，等米娜回来她一定会放我出来的！"  
"殿下您说的都对！如果郡王在这里，一定会相信您！可是，可是郡王现在不在这里。她此去金木星路途遥远，您可熬得住那些手段，可等得到她回来救您？"  
"米娜…我…"  
"殿下，人已经到门外了。再不逃，可来不及。"

维纳斯郡王一回来就立刻处置了卡尼拉斯—打个半死，流放到条件最艰苦的采石场去。可谢罗伊特不知道这些，他正为着自己背叛了"忠诚"的誓言而自责不已—虽然他当时坠落山崖失了记忆，虽然他对那个名叫爱尔蓓特的姑娘情难自已也是因为在她眉眼间看到一丝她当年飞扬灵动的气息。  
米娜找到他的时候，他没剩下几口气—他想猎一只野猪，却反被野猪咬伤，被鬃豪扎透身体。  
"米娜，米娜…我最爱的米娜。太好了，我还能见到你。"  
"叛徒…说好要一辈子在一起，你怎么能撇下我一个人…"  
"米娜，我错了，我做错了好些事情，是我太自负，才走到这般田地。"  
"不…我也有错，如果我能不那么傲娇，如果我能再多追问几句…"  
"米娜，你没有错。都是我不好，是我太愚蠢。"  
"呜…嗯嗯…"  
"米娜，这样的我…咳咳…你还，爱我吗？"  
"我爱你！谢罗伊特，我永远爱你！"  
"我也…爱你。"


	41. 番外2

爱尔蓓特看到哥哥一个人回来，便知心上人凶多吉少—天已经黑了，这种刚刚回温的季节，野兽们过冬的食粮储备都耗光了，新一年的却还在地下没长出来，就算他没出别的意外，这种时候在野外过夜也是要命的—可她现在却不能哭出来，因为家里有贵人在等哥哥，而她还要去厨下整治几样小菜，以便他们推杯佐酒。  
在德拉维特家里等他等了整整一下午的人便是黄金帝国当今王储，尼莱厄斯了。  
尼莱厄斯今天的到来虽突兀，却并不只是一时心血来潮—今年职业考试第一名的德拉维特，他早就想见了，只是前些日子随舅舅在山上神殿斋戒祈福，门禁森严不得便。今天圣驾刚移回王宫，他就一溜烟地跑了出来。  
德拉维特却是不知道尼莱厄斯为何而来，见王储殿下屈尊光顾自家草舍，还等了自己小半天，自然诚惶诚恐，进屋便拜："蒙王储错爱，草民不胜惶恐。"  
"免礼免礼，抬起头来。"尼莱厄斯从功课和繁文缛节中脱逃至此，尝了不少山野小食，还有美人相伴，此时心情是极好的，笑嘻嘻叫德拉维特起身，还只管嚼着核桃，没个停歇。  
只是德拉维特抬起头后，尼莱厄斯没嚼完的核桃就从嘴巴里漏了出来，掉下地去—他妹妹叫什么？爱，爱娃？已经是个无可置疑的美人儿了，但原来做哥哥的才更加出类拔萃。可惜啊，真是可惜，却是个男的。太可惜了。

当晚，德拉维特拿出珍藏好几年的陈酿，杀了只小猪仔做烤乳猪，配上爱尔蓓特精心调制的菜肴，摆了满满当当一桌子招待贵客。尼莱厄斯也用热情回报他的热情，拉住他问东问西，问他擅长什么，问他对以后职业的规划。  
"草民不敢肖想，安排什么工作草民都会认真去做的。草民只想努力做事，让妹妹和妹妹的孩子们过上好日子。"  
"那若是我要你来做王储属官，你可愿意？"  
"殿下？"德拉维特心下惊疑，一时不知该如何回答。  
尼莱厄斯又追问了句："你可愿意？"  
"录取的考生都要先作为书记官在各部门间流动任职一年，"德拉维特思索着应答话语，不敢直视尼莱厄斯的目光，禁不住低下头去，"若是殿下考察了一年还觉得我可以胜任，草民自然没推辞的道理…"  
"那你就是答应了咯？可不许反悔哦！"尼莱厄斯语调欢快，边说还边来拉德拉维特的手，勾起小手指，再翻过手腕让拇指按在一起。

这天之后，尼莱厄斯几乎隔天就要跑来一次，一次就要从下午待到晚上。德拉维特纳闷儿自己家到底有什么吸引了王储殿下，直到有一次爱尔蓓特来布菜，临走时他看见盘子遮掩下尼莱厄斯捏了捏妹妹的手，才恍然有所悟。  
—反正那个人已经死了，跟王储殿下交往，总不算委屈妹妹。

"殿下，我再敬你一杯。"  
尼莱厄斯已经喝得有些晕乎了，可看到一直对自己不冷不热的人今天如此殷勤，他无法拒绝，一仰头，又干了下去。  
德拉维特忙又给王储殿下满上，他自己那杯，却是只沾了沾口。

"舍妹蒲草陋质，殿下不嫌，得蒙恩宠，是她的荣幸，也是我们全家的荣幸。"  
"怎么会这样？"尼莱厄斯怎么也想不起一杯又一杯之后又发生了什么—自己怎么会在他妹妹的床上醒来，而他跪在地下，说的话又是什么含义？  
爱尔蓓特缩在床里角落，只是嘤嘤哭泣。  
尼莱厄斯想下床，被德拉维特堵住："殿下，您会跟我妹妹交往的吧？"  
"这…"  
"是草民失言，请殿下饶恕。我兄妹福薄，不该肖想的。"德拉维特深鞠一躬，让开去路。  
尼莱厄斯看不得他失望的模样，一上头，脱口而出："会的，我会跟她交往！我不会辜负爱娃的，以后你们兄妹的事就是我的事，有什么尽管开口，我决不推辞。"  
"殿下？"德拉维特抬头望过来。  
"我说话算话！你快起来吧！"尼莱厄斯拍着胸脯保证。  
"德拉维特替妹妹谢过殿下。"  
他笑起来真好看，嗳刚刚他说了什么？算了算了，不管了，他笑了就好。

尼莱厄斯上过爱尔蓓特的床后又过了些天，杜鹃花开的时候，德拉维特被安排到枢密院做了一名实习书记官，从此尼莱厄斯不需要再时常跑出宫去，可德拉维特却渐渐生了不满。  
"莫瑞莱特，"—他是跟德拉维特同时进入枢密院的实习书记官，也是德拉维特新交的好朋友—"今晚的聚会我不去了，我要回家看我妹妹。"  
"你不去？那可太好了，那今晚最漂亮的姑娘一定会让我做她的入幕之宾！"  
"哼，看你这点儿出息！"  
"是啊，我自知没你生得英俊，也只能这点儿出息啦。嗳？你怎么往那边去？你不是回家吗？那边是王宫的方向啊！"  
"我这儿有份王储要的资料，回家前我先给殿下送过去。"

其实呢？哪儿有什么王储要的资料，王储殿下没要过资料，也没有召见德拉维特。不过听说是他来了，尼莱厄斯撂开课本就跑出书房："你怎么突然来了？"  
"哼。"德拉维特轻哼一声，看了看左右。  
"下去下去，都下去。没点儿眼力见儿…"尼莱厄斯把侍从们都赶走，凑到德拉维特身边，"你来找我，是想我了吗？"  
"殿下！"德拉维特面对王储殿下的调笑，不禁红了红脸，但想到此行目的，还是板起脸来，尽量义正严辞："我来是想告诉殿下，爱娃她想殿下了。"  
"爱尔蓓特想我？"尼莱厄斯挠挠头，这才想起来自己好像之前答应了什么，对了！—是跟他妹妹交往来着？"这…"  
"殿下您已经快一个月没去我家了…"德拉维特是有些埋怨的语气，听在尼莱厄斯耳朵里，却被脑补出许多娇嗔，当下就荡漾了—他定是不好意思直说想我才拿妹妹作托辞，他怨我许久没去他家，这不就是赤裸裸的邀请嘛！于是王储殿下自以为知情识趣，顺着德拉维特的话答道："是我不好，这阵子事情太多。不过不要紧！我今天就去你家！今天就去看爱娃！"

尼莱厄斯当下就跟了德拉维特回家。德拉维特下厨做饭，还特别抱走了加利娜，把王储殿下跟妹妹两个人留在屋里。  
德拉维特做着饭，心却不在厨房—他担心着妹妹难忘旧情，对王储殿下不热络，惹王储不高兴—几次走神儿，一盘上好的五花肉都煎糊了一大半。等他端着菜回到堂屋的时候，一直悬着的心总算是可以放下了—妹妹笑得甜甜的，王储也很开心地趴在妹妹身前。  
"嗳嗳，他动了他动了，他刚刚踢我了！"  
德拉维特忙推开门，抢在妹妹说话之前："殿下说笑了！"—按殿下宿在这里那天算起，妹妹的肚子已经显得有些大了，但多少还能以"可能是对双胞胎"来遮掩一二，但说到胎动，那就太早太早了—"定是这馋丫头饿了，肚子咕咕叫呢！我们吃饭吧！"  
"不是…我明明…"尼莱厄斯还待争辩，德拉维特已经倒好酒送到他嘴边，于是张口喝了，然后也忘了前面的话题，乐呵呵坐到桌边来，与德拉维特把酒言欢。  
爱尔蓓特有孕在身，还要照顾加利娜，草草吃过就回房了，走之前提议："虽然已是春天，但夜里仍凉着呢，把吃食都搬到炕上去吧，你们喝了酒，坐那边儿也不吹风。"  
"德拉维特，你这个妹妹可真会疼人呢！"  
德拉维特听着王储殿下夸赞爱娃，也觉得心情舒畅，当下从善如流，同尼莱厄斯一起动手将案桌移到炕边，两人也自然而然从相对而坐转为并肩就席。

这天的德拉维特没什么盘算，实实在在地跟尼莱厄斯你来我往，你一杯，我一杯。不多时，他就红晕上脸，有了些醉意。  
"殿下，不行，我快不行了，不能再喝了。"  
"嗯？这才哪儿跟哪儿啊！来！陪我干了这杯！"  
又是一阵推杯换盏，德拉维特觉得眼前天旋地转，看人都有了重影。  
"…殿下，不行了，我真不能再喝了。"  
"你热不热？"  
"嗳？"  
"你热吗？我好热。我把衣服脱了，你也脱了吧。"  
"殿下…嗯？"德拉维特手脚已经醉软了，没力气阻止尼莱厄斯剥去自己的外衣。

"殿下…唔…"德拉维特被尼莱厄斯摁在炕上，早褪去了外套，王储殿下的手更已经插入了他内衣下，在他胸前来回摸索，他的理智告诉他这样不对，可喝了酒身上烧得慌，被他微凉的手摸着是那么舒爽。  
"唔嗯…"尼莱厄斯捏起德拉维特胸前一颗小豆粒，用两指揉搓，再轻轻碾动拉扯，德拉维特被激得手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，差点儿叫出声来，可他还记得妹妹和侄女就在隔壁，硬生生咬住唇，把声音吞回肚里。  
"别咬这么狠呀，都咬出血了。"尼莱厄斯看在眼里，心疼得很，欺身就吻了上去。  
德拉维特睁大眼睛，木然感受着贴上自己唇部的柔软、湿热，大脑已经当了机。

"唔…嗯…"德拉维特想推开王储殿下，可顾忌着旁边房间的人，不敢搞出太大动静，也便用不上几分力。  
"德拉维特…"尼莱厄斯察觉了他的意图，扒下他的衬衫，将他双手系在一起。然后，拉住他的手，往自己身下去。"德拉维特…我忍得好辛苦，你知道吗，我忍得好辛苦啊…"  
"嗯？！"德拉维特指尖触碰到王储殿下胯下灼热的骄傲，奋力运转起当机的大脑，试图理解现在的情况—王储说忍得辛苦，是因为，是因为妹妹怀孕不能亲热？啊，所以王储一直不来看妹妹，是怕忍不住冲撞了孩子啊？！该死，自己真是太过分了，不了解殿下的苦心，硬要拖他来，还拉他喝那么多酒。酒助性兴，王储现在这么难过，都是自己的错啊…  
"德拉维特，我忍得好辛苦，我想要你…"  
都是我的错，搞得王储殿下现在这样不上不下的；都是我的错，所以，得由我来解决；是我的错，而到这个时候王储殿下都没有要去找别的女人，他对妹妹是真的…  
尼莱厄斯惊喜地感觉到，自己的宝贝被德拉维特握在了手里—他果然是愿意的！开心于"两情相悦"，尼莱厄斯当下揽过德拉维特的肩膀，在他脸颊唇上一顿乱亲，不住口地说："我喜欢你！"  
德拉维特只当王储殿下是将自己当作了妹妹的替身，他被酒精麻醉的大脑，已经搞不清楚为什么王储叫着他的名字，而他才是话中的宾语。

"呃嗯嗯嗯—"尼莱厄斯看着身下皱紧眉头的人儿，心疼得手足无措，他明明、明明已经用手指先行开拓过了，可德拉维特第一次经历这些，精神上的紧张势必会导致肌肉紧张的加剧，他才刚刚肏了个头，他就疼成这样，后面可怎么办呀！  
"没，没关系…"德拉维特看出了王储殿下的迟疑，他已经打定主意要"替妹妹安抚王储"，自然不能半途而废，他用还绑在一起的双手套住尼莱厄斯的脖颈，一面深呼吸放松肌肉，一面把自己的双唇送上去。  
人家都这么主动了，尼莱厄斯也不再打退堂鼓，将满心怜惜化作深吻，品着他的贝齿、他的唇舌，两手沿着他线条流畅的腰侧滑下去，滑到紧致的双丘上，稍稍用力掰开臀瓣，同时挺腰，一点点，送进去。  
"唔嗯…"德拉维特的声音都被尼莱厄斯的唇堵住，化作隐忍又诱人的呻吟。折腾得满头大汗了，才将尼莱厄斯的胯下猛兽吞下小半。  
"别急，慢慢来。我先不动。"尼莱厄斯替德拉维特拭着额头上的汗水，看他对自己挤出个笑容，更觉心头甜甜的，更加耐下性子，温言安抚。

起初只有疼痛。德拉维特也是听说过同性之间的淫情艳事的，只是在今天之前，从未想过自己会跟这样的事情扯上关系。他当时不明白两个男人在一起有什么好的，但现在，渐渐地，他好像接触到了一些别样的乐趣。

尼莱厄斯安抚着怀中人的同时，也一直观察着他的反应，感觉到他渐渐适应、感觉到入口稍稍放松，便从最小的幅度开始摇动臀部。这微小的晃动为德拉维特带来了全新的感受，疼痛已经减轻了，他的注意力已经可以用来感受王储殿下在进进出出他的身体。异样的感觉从他们接触的地方滋生出来，德拉维特甚至察觉了自己的后穴在不自觉地收紧又放松，像是无声邀请。就在这进进出出间，突然，德拉维特觉得体内好像很特别的一点被戳中了，他无法自制地收紧臀腿的肌肉，这反应又导致那一点被更深更直接地刺激，他张大嘴，为了不叫出声来，只能大口大口喘息。  
尼莱厄斯感受到了德拉维特突然的亢奋，知道自己已经触碰到了他快乐的源泉。王储殿下调整姿势，专注那一点，看着那人前面的什物也颤巍巍立起。  
被持续攻击着敏感点，德拉维特已经被快感包围，昂扬的尖端也开始吐出透明液体。尼莱厄斯顺势开始撸动德拉维特的阳物，对他前后夹击。在前所未有的双重快感中德拉维特完成了喷发，没等他从高潮中恢复，尼莱厄斯开始了冲刺。  
"啊…"德拉维特十指紧紧抓在王储殿下背后。  
"嗯—！"尼莱厄斯疯狂挺动腰臀，他现在可以顺畅地出入德拉维特的身体，而且比起刚刚，现在进入得要愈加深邃，被他肏着的那人深处的软肉好像自有一种吸力，在他退出时总想多缠一会儿，不放开。  
"宝贝儿，我要射了哦。"

尼莱厄斯将自己的热情倾数灌注进德拉维特身体里，但并不急着离去。他捧起他的脸，意犹未尽地反复亲吻，后来在他脖颈处狠嘬一口—让第二天早上照镜子时的德拉维特拼命拉扯衣服领子，还是怎么也遮不住。

"德拉维特，你这就不地道了。"莫瑞莱特站在台阶上，居高临下指着好友遮遮掩掩的吻痕："昨晚宿在了哪家小姐处？嫌弃我约的人就直说！你有本事把到美人儿也带兄弟们沾沾光啊！怎么能光顾着自己快活！"  
"我回家看妹妹，早上从家里来的。"德拉维特咬死不松口，更瞧见王储殿下远远跟自己招手，心下一慌，撇下莫瑞莱特跑进了资料室去。

王储殿下也转条路，从另一边后门进了资料室，还顺手带上锁，又冲过来拧上德拉维特进的这扇大门，转头就把他怼在了书架上。  
德拉维特的个头其实要比尼莱厄斯稍稍高那么一些的，王储殿下微仰着头凑上来的时候，他发现自己的心竟漏了半拍，竟觉得口干舌燥，想要攫住那小舌索要甘露。  
"殿下，不要…"德拉维特强抑着内心情绪偏过头，拒绝着。  
"我忍不住…"经过昨夜，尼莱厄斯似乎已经摸到了德拉维特的软肋—他只要求求他，就可以—他拉起德拉维特的手按向裆部支起的小帐篷，他感觉到德拉维特身体猛然震动。  
"殿下…"德拉维特已经说不出拒绝的话了，不只是因为他还记得自己要"代替妹妹满足王储殿下"，更是因为他发现自己的小儿郎也悄悄挺起了胸昂起了首。

"你也想要的吧？"德拉维特咽下尼莱厄斯白浊的精华，尼莱厄斯捏着他下巴让他抬起头来，问他。  
德拉维特不敢直视王储殿下的眼睛，想起身，然而蹲久了的腿有些麻，尼莱厄斯轻轻一推，他就跌坐在了地上。他确实是期待着的吧，他没有阻止王储殿下解开他的腰带，没有阻止王储殿下撸动他那根什物，更没有阻止王储殿下含住它。  
"殿下…"德拉维特的大脑充塞着疑问—好像隐约有对不起妹妹的感觉？自己的身体对男人的挑逗起反应是正常的吗？他接纳殿下是为了代替妹妹，但殿下对他…又是为什么呢？—不过这些胡思乱想并不阻碍他的骄傲在尼莱厄斯口舌劳动下愈来愈粗愈来愈硬，也不阻碍他将自己的精华喷得王储殿下满口满脸。  
"味道不错。"尼莱厄斯舔舔唇边乳白色的液体。

此后德拉维特跟尼莱厄斯的纠缠持续了好一阵子，多数时候是晚上、在德拉维特家里—爱尔蓓特整治好酒菜就带着女儿回自己屋里去—也有几次在宫中，王储殿下兴致来了，不拘时间地点，反正自有人处理清场事宜。  
跟王储殿下纠缠得越疯狂，德拉维特的心就沉得越低—明明是为了帮妹妹留住王储啊，怎么能竟生出占有欲？

尼莱厄斯将德拉维特低沉的情绪看在眼里，思索了许久怎么哄他开心，这一日听着外面聒噪的蝉鸣，突然灵机一动。  
"德拉维特！我明天想去打猎，你陪我一起吧！"  
"殿下？"  
尼莱厄斯当然不会给小小的实习书记官机会拒绝—"晚会儿我让人送一套猎装过来！"—撂下话就跑没影了。

骑在马上、穿着跟王储殿下同色系的猎装、立在夏日早晨还没热起来的树林里，德拉维特心情并不美丽。  
"你不喜欢打猎吗？"尼莱厄斯打马又一次拉近两人间距离，讪讪地说，琢磨不透他的小心肝儿的情绪。  
"不，我很喜欢。"德拉维特没有看向王储，"殿下，我们来比赛谁打的猎物多吧！"说完就拍马奔出去。  
"好啊好啊！等等我呀！"尼莱厄斯高涨着情绪追上去。

一整个上午，王储殿下共猎到了三只兔子，德拉维特只打到两只，但另外还得了头白尾鹿，箭矢从鹿眼里射进去，保证了整张毛皮没有瑕疵。  
"还是你技高一筹！"尼莱厄斯不住口地夸赞，一个劲儿要将德拉维特评为今日的"最佳猎手"。  
"殿下，下午还有大半天呢…"德拉维特放下手里的烤兔腿，将兴致高昂的王储殿下拖回来按在位置上。  
"下午嘛…"尼莱厄斯捻起小刀割了块鹿肉递到德拉维特嘴边，"我有睡午觉的习惯，你是知道的呀～"  
德拉维特先推拒了一下，然而尼莱厄斯不依不饶一个劲儿要喂他吃，他怕拉扯久了更加惹眼，飞快张口叼走小肉条，差点儿要咬到王储殿下的手指—王储殿下当然不会为这个生气，反而美滋滋地笑起来，夸张地将手指放在嘴边呵气。  
"哼！"也不知道德拉维特是不是把鹿肉想象成某个人的肉，总之他用了很大力气，狠狠嚼了又嚼。

饭毕，王储殿下出恭回来，准备叫上他的小心肝儿一起休息会儿，却被告知德拉维特一个人往东边林子去了。尼莱厄斯命令大部队原地休息，只带了两名亲卫追过去。

"德拉维特！"王储殿下很快发现他要找的人并没走远，惊喜地叫出声来。  
"嘘！"德拉维特回头瞪了尼莱厄斯一眼，从冰蓝色眸子发射的视线让王储殿下心里一凉，在这逐渐热起来的夏日午后，有如清泉流入心底。  
"你在做什么？"尼莱厄斯连两个亲卫都留下了，一个人摸到德拉维特身边，小声问询。德拉维特没答话，指指灌木丛，尼莱厄斯顺着他指的方向，看到了又一只白尾鹿—比德拉维特上午猎到的那只还更大一些嘞！  
"我来帮你！"  
"你别出声啊，惊跑了！"  
"追呗！"  
德拉维特追着鹿，尼莱厄斯更多地是追着他，就这样两人一鹿，向着森林深处渐渐跑远了。

"都是你！我本来都瞄准它了！"转过几个弯，看到山涧的时候，两人失了目标，四下寻也寻不见，德拉维特收起弓背上，埋怨起尼莱厄斯来。  
"是是是，是我不好。"尼莱厄斯也不恼，只伸手来抓德拉维特—他眼中才没有什么鹿啊马啊的，他只在乎能跟他多一会儿独处，那就是什么都比不上的美妙。  
"回去了！"可德拉维特好像并不怎么享受两人独处，甩开王储殿下的手就往扎营地方向走。  
"嗳，别这样啊。别走啊德拉维特！"尼莱厄斯急切想找出点儿什么理由好再把人留上一留，两只深红色的大眼珠子骨碌碌四下乱转，天可怜见，竟真给他找到了—"嗳你看你看！鹿！鹿在那里呢！"

又是好一通追逐，眼见得越追越远，林子越深越密，德拉维特一把扯住尼莱厄斯，停下脚步："不太对。我们回去吧。"  
"怎么不追了？"尼莱厄斯不解，"你看那鹿就在前面，还回头看咱们呢！加把劲儿就啊—"尖叫声停止后的王储殿下仰头看着德拉维特，哭丧着脸："你是对的，这太邪门儿了。现在可怎么办啊！"他现在吊在一处断崖下，整个身子在空中四下无着，全靠德拉维特一手拉住，而德拉维特大半个身子也已经探出崖外，身下碎石不时滚落，眼看着也要撑不住。  
"殿下，"德拉维特狠咬牙关，他知道不能一直这样下去，"殿下，抓紧我！"  
"嗳？"尼莱厄斯觉得眼前一暗，然后是下坠的感觉，刚想叫出声，却觉得双脚被放下了实地。  
"殿下，没事了，我们不会掉下去了。"尼莱厄斯听到德拉维特的声音这么说，"现在的问题是，我们要怎么上去。"  
"噢…"尼莱厄斯懵懂地应和着，德拉维特放开他去查看周围状况，他刚想挪步突然从小腿上传来钻心的疼痛，"嗳呀呀呀，好痛痛痛…"  
"殿下！"德拉维特慌忙冲回来扶住他。

"都是我不好，连累了殿下。"德拉维特解下尼莱厄斯左腿上的皮甲—他们是出来打猎，为了行动轻便没用重甲，但这也造成了防护不足—现下尼莱厄斯小腿上一大片乌青，碰一下他就惨叫不止，恐怕是踩空那一下在岩石上蹭的，而且很可能还折断了骨头。  
"嗳，不！不怪你！你都拉住我了，是我自己乱动才…"  
"是我不好，要不是我要猎这只鹿…"  
"不是，你早都要回去了，后来是我要追的…"  
"是我！"  
"是我！"  
两人都说是自己的错，争执不下，突然一起停住，相视一笑，齐声道："还是想想怎么出去吧。"

他们现在所在的地方可说是一处地缝，四周都是峭壁，高度虽然摔不死人，但也很难爬上去。地缝周边生着的树木枝枝桠桠，几近相接，是以在上面的时候他们都已经与危险近在咫尺也未发觉。  
"你是怎么察觉不对的？"德拉维特四下走动着查看情况，尼莱厄斯只能原地坐着，只能活动自己还能动作的部分—比如嘴—找话跟他聊。  
"那只鹿总是在我们前面不远不近的地方，我们慢了它还会故意停下来等。"  
"你是说，它是故意在引诱我们？它有那么聪明吗？它一个畜生…"  
"鹿是灵物。"德拉维特走回来架起尼莱厄斯，"不是有许多灵兽传说嘛，我上午猎到的那只是它的伴侣也说不定。"  
"你是说，它是来找咱们报仇的？"尼莱厄斯大半个身子靠在德拉维特身上，好的那只脚随着德拉维特的脚步一蹦一跳。  
"天色晚了，我看那边有个小山洞，遮风挡雨都很好，我们到那边去。"德拉维特先对目的地做出说明，然后纠正尼莱厄斯的用语："是'我'不是'我们'，是我杀的。"  
"我也吃了它的肉，我们是共犯啦！共犯！"  
看着这种情况下还能说笑的尼莱厄斯，德拉维特只能无奈地摇摇头："不知道你的护卫们什么时候能找过来，我去捡些干草生个火，我们要做好在这里过夜的准备。"  
听说要一起过夜，尼莱厄斯那是心花怒放，立马点头如捣蒜："嗯嗯，都听你的。"

果然，一直等到天色黑透也没有人来解救他们。两个人坐在小小的山洞里，洞口生着火堆，德拉维特安抚尼莱厄斯道："护卫们一定正在四下找您，最多明天早上，天一亮他们就会找到这里的！"  
"嗯嗯！我相信他们。"尼莱厄斯心不在焉地应着，他靠在德拉维特背后，双手环住德拉维特腰身，摸啊摸啊，正准备钻到他衣服里去。  
"殿下！"德拉维特用力掰开在自己腰里作怪的手，"你的腿…"—这人怎么这么饥渴，腿都断了还不安生？  
"我的腿是不能动了，可你不是还好好的嘛！"  
"殿下…"德拉维特想向王储殿下说明即使是自己在上位也难免会动到他的伤腿，然而尼莱厄斯接下来的话让他不能再说下去。  
"你可以上我啊～～"  
这个人！他在说什么啊！

尼莱厄斯扳过德拉维特的肩膀，让他看向自己："我其实一直觉得，你好像并不是以'德拉维特'的身份跟我在一起。怎么说呢，你好像把自己看作了什么人的替身。"  
殿下在说什么？我就是爱娃的替身啊，难道殿下不是这么认为的吗？  
"我要怎么做你才能明白，我喜欢你，我喜欢的是德拉维特，我喜欢跟你在一起，各种方式、各种姿势…"  
是…这样的吗？殿下喜欢的是我，所以不只是要我承欢，殿下也允许我对他做那种事情？  
"德拉维特…"  
殿下叫的是我的名字，殿下的声音、殿下的嘴唇…

尼莱厄斯又惊又喜，惊的是原来心意相通这么简单，他之前白兜了几个月圈子；喜的是，他的心肝宝贝这次是真听懂了，主动压上来，暴雨般的吻落了他满脸满身，同时褪下了他的衣衫裤袜，纤长灵巧的手指就往那里伸。

"唔嗯嗯…"尼莱厄斯用力搂着德拉维特的脖颈，他们还在持续的深吻中，而且他那里已经被侵入了两根手指，灵巧的手指在他体内做着剪式运动，一边刮蹭着肠壁，一边扩张着入口，一股股甜美的感觉从他触碰到的地方腾起。  
"再深一点…再快一点…"尼莱厄斯出言引导新手。  
"殿下…"德拉维特稍稍推进后触碰到一个圆圆的腺体。  
"叫我…名字…"尼莱厄斯用被快感撞碎的声音恳求。  
"尼莱…厄斯？"  
"啊！啊啊！嗯，对，就这样叫我的名字，就这样…啊—"

领先喷发后，尼莱厄斯仍将双腿高高举起，露出菊盘，用自己的手指扯动德拉维特手指刚刚退出的那个入口，邀请他进入。  
"尼莱厄斯…"德拉维特解开腰带，握住自己的骄傲，抵上那诱人的隐秘，再次俯下身去就那怎么都亲不够的唇。  
"唔嗯…"  
他才刚发力，他就皱了皱眉头。他稍直了下身，他把他又勾回来："妙人儿，人家也是第一次，你可怜惜着些～"

德拉维特推开王储殿下，落荒而逃。

直到王储侍从们寻到这里，德拉维特几乎一直抱膝坐在洞口，任尼莱厄斯怎么呼唤都不回过头，只在天刚亮的时候进来协助他整理衣衫—整理衣衫的整个过程不仅不说话，连头也不抬，极力避免有任何交流。回宫路上德拉维特也躲得远远的，待尼莱厄斯在自己宽广的大床上安顿好，哪里还寻得到他的身影！  
尼莱厄斯的国王舅舅来看他，他怕舅舅迁怒心上人，只说是自己见猎心喜不顾危险，还好好吹嘘了一通德拉维特，直说得要是没有他自己就回不来了，让舅舅当场答应嘉奖人家才罢休。然而被他这么惦记的人，在他养伤期间从来没来看望过他—见不到人，王储殿下满肚子疑问得不到解答，直憋得抓耳挠腮，医生刚解除禁令，他就立马跳下床，杀到了德拉维特家。

开门的是爱尔蓓特—他们去打猎时夏天还没结束，养伤三月余已经到了初冬时节—爱尔蓓特的肚子更比上次见时大了许多，她将尼莱厄斯让进门，说哥哥留了封信给王储殿下，信没取到，她倒先捂住肚子跪在了地下。  
"殿下…"爱尔蓓特向尼莱厄斯伸出手。  
"嗳嗳？这是怎么了？你没事吧！"尼莱厄斯上前把人扶住，一叠声问着，是真的手足无措。  
"殿下，我可能是要生了…"  
"要生了？那、那…来人！快来人啊！去叫医生！去叫接生婆婆！"

王储殿下相请，自然没人敢怠慢。爱尔蓓特本来就体弱，产下的还是一对双胞胎，好在是请的人手段高明来得又及时，折腾一宿后，随着日出，母亲和两个孩子都平安了。  
尼莱厄斯在院子里听了一夜惨叫，不停走来走去，都快把地皮踩下去三分。接生婆婆将两个孩子捧到他面前时，他只一边看了一眼—完全是看在他们跟德拉维特的血缘上—下一句就是问："我可以进去了吗？"  
"殿下…"屋内爱尔蓓特在呼唤他。

王储殿下一进屋，其他人等都自觉退了出去。爱尔蓓特撑着虚弱的身体，一句话喘三喘，向尼莱厄斯指明了收藏哥哥的信的位置。  
尼莱厄斯不知道自己在期待着什么，但不管他期待着的是什么，都不可能在"帮我照顾爱娃"这寥寥几个字中。他翻来覆去看这薄薄的一张纸，没有甜言蜜语，没有隐蔽处画着的小心心，光洁平整，甚至连泪痕都不见一丝。还是爱尔蓓特开口他才了解了他的去向—"哥哥说陛下允了他参加边陲剿匪的请求，一个月前走的。"  
他走了？他走了一个月了？而自己现在才刚刚知道？他…好狠的心呐！

尼莱厄斯踏出房门前，爱尔蓓特又叫住了他："殿下，哥哥临走时候只留下了埃尼塞特一个名字，您看另一个…"  
尼莱厄斯心下正苦闷着，随手一指："那个，就叫昆塞特吧。"

一晃几年过去，尼莱厄斯的国王舅舅过世，他坐上了黄金帝国最至高无上的位置。

"混蛋！德拉维特这个混蛋！他以为我一直宠着他他就能有恃无恐？！他竟敢拒绝我召他回京的命令？！"  
"陛下…"莫瑞莱特—当年的小小书记官现在已经是枢密大臣助理了—捡起被国王陛下扔在地下的奏表，掸了掸灰，又恭恭敬敬摆回书案上，"陛下，他说冈瓦纳匪患刚清、民生凋敝，放不下当地百姓，那也是心系陛下，是在为陛下您分忧啊！"  
"哼！"尼莱厄斯声音听起来还是气鼓鼓的，但脸色明显和缓了许多。  
"陛下，冈瓦纳的老郡守刚卸任，已经回到了雅雷史安，要不召他来问问？兴许那边儿发展势头很好，他很快就能回到您身边了。"

"德拉维特啊！这个年轻人很好！"老郡守老当益壮、声如洪钟，他说的话在国王陛下的书房外都能听得清清楚楚。"他打仗冲在最前面，也对百姓疾苦关怀深切，他说要带着郡里百姓发家致富，我是很看好他的！"  
国王陛下把这话听在心里，仿佛被夸奖的是自己一般，忍不住露出骄傲又自豪的笑容。  
"可是…"老郡守话风一转，捻着胡须皱起眉头。  
尼莱厄斯变了脸色，倾身向前："可是什么？"  
"可是个人作风方面有点儿太放纵了，我就没见他身边儿的姑娘重复过，听说打从到我们那儿就是这样了。"老郡守没留意国王陛下的脸色，自顾自继续说："不过这也不是什么大问题，年轻人嘛，他又是京里出身的，我寻思可能是打小浸淫于上方风潮，风流人物嘛！不碍事，不碍事的！"

老郡守走后书房里传出国王陛下的咆哮："传我诏书！让德拉维特继任冈瓦纳郡守！他不是要以百姓福祉为事业吗？！那就让他在那儿搞一辈子吧！那他就再也不要回来了！"

莫瑞莱特按尼莱厄斯的意思拟好诏书，看陛下两手放在胸前靠在椅背上，脸上还盖着本奏折，虽瞧不见神色也能感觉到他的心情非常不好。低头寻思片刻，莫瑞莱特开口了："陛下，今天是我小妹妹涅芙琳的十六岁生日，母亲给她操办了个小小的舞会，不知陛下可否赏光？就当是，散散心吧？"  
"嗯？"尼莱厄斯直起身来，盖在他脸上的奏折滑下来，在地板上磕掉了一个角。


End file.
